What Love Does
by Zororenjilover
Summary: She couldn't believe the mess she had gotten into, and she couldn't believe the two people who were going to get herself out of it. She hoped for the best because if she didn't...her hope would be lost along with her life.
1. The New Prisoner

''Why is it so damn hot today?'' Nicole thought to herself while she squirmed in the chains wrapped around her waist and wrists. She was bound to a wooden post at the marine base controlled by Captain Morgan and his son Helmeppo.

"Kami how fucking stupid do you have to be to fall asleep next to a tree in a town you've never been in before? Oh and it just so HAPPENS to be next to a marine base?" She cursed herself out loud because of how she got caught. All they had to do was throw a sea prism stone net on her and she was helpless. She also couldn't escape from the wooden post she was restrained to because of the chains made from the same material.

* * *

><p><em>"Surround her men! Go! Go! Go!"<em>

_"Yes, Sir!"_

_"Do not forget who we're dealing with here men! This woman didn't earn a 20,000 Million Beri bounty from being manageable. She's the demon goddess of the east blue! It's now or never!" _

_The marine forces quickly assembled into a circle formation around the Blue-eyed women as she began to wake from her deep slumber. She squinted her eyes until they were adjusted to the vivd light of the suns rays. When her vision began to clear she soon realized what interrupted her morning nap . Before she could act one of the marines aimed a somewhat large cannon toward her. When he pulled the trigger an unusual bullet shot out and soon became a net that wrapped around her so tight that it nearly suffocated her._

_ She tried her hardest to escape the constricting net, but soon found that there was no escape. She was getting drowsier by the minute as the energy in her body drained out from the contact of the sea prism stone. She could her the marine men cheering and yelling around her before she lost consciousness_

* * *

><p>'If only I never ate that stupid devil fruit!' She scowled at herself. Ever since she ate the Rough-Rough fruit she had been getting in and out of trouble.<p>

'I wonder what dad would say if he saw me like this... I would never forgive myself.' She drooped her head as the thought crossed her mind. She thought about her dad often. He was the only man she looked up to. If he saw her weak and pathetic, captured by the marines...She could just see the disappointed frown on his face. She would never let him see her like this after all she had went through to become stronger. She would not face him again after 10 years chained up to a rotting piece of wood. No, the next time she saw him she would be the strongest, even stronger than him.

Just as Nicole was losing herself in thought, the gate to the crucifixion yard creaked open. Nicole jumped up an looked in wonder. It was unusual for Helmeppo to come at this time. He usually came at a later time to to insult and beat her already weak body. He walked towards her with the usual two soldiers standing at his side, but there was another man in between them. He was tall and _ very_ had moss green hair and a black bandana covered the top of his head. Three earrings dangled on his left ear and chimed as a gust of wind flew by. His hands were bound with rope and there was no sign of fear on his face. He walked in between the two marines without even one attempt at escape. His face was emotionless as he approached the brown-headed girl. Never before had she seen someone so calm before facing death.

'He had to know what his fate was as soon as he stepped in this place. What a fool!' She hissed in her mind. It irked her how carefree he was acting. When she was drug in here she squirmed an wriggled and did everything possible to escape, but it was no use.

"Oh Nicole my dear, looks like you will have some company other than myself for now on." Helmeppo chuckled stopping in front of her along with the other three men.

"Well at least he has a better face to look at, I was getting pretty sick of seeing your ugly mug everyday." She scowled at the puny man with the blonde bowl-cut. She did not realize it, but the green haired man had a pink shaded blush across his face as he processed her words.

"How dare you talk to me that way you stupid bitch! We put you here to die, why don't you go ahead and do it already!" He yelled in his high-pitch girly tone. He clenched his fists and threw it into her gut. She let out a grunt and spit the blood into his face. She laughed as Helmeppo's face turned into a bright red. She could tell her taunting acts were infuriating him.

"Oh so you think that was funny? Let's see how hard you laugh after I do this!" Before she could comprehend his words, He pulled out a knife and plunged it into the right side of her stomach. The dagger jabbed into her stomach took her by surprise. She lifted her head to find a smirking Helmeppo and three stunned men behind him. He slowly pulled the bloody blade out of her stomach as she cringed from the pain. He let out a hearty laugh and turned away to face the two marines along with the new prisoner.

"What the hell are you doing? Are you trying to kill her?" The green haired man yelled grabbing the collar of Helmeppo's shirt and clenching the fabric in his fists..

"Even if I was what would it matter to you, Roronoa Zoro? That's what she's here to do anyways. If you really think about it, I am helping her out! Now Tie him up to the post beside her men! I'm sure the two demons will get along!" Zoro unclenched his fist and released Helmeppo from his grip as the two soldiers grabbed him and began to attach him to the other wooden column next to Nicole.

"You know Zoro, That pathetic little girl has been tied up for a week and is already half dead! I'm sure you will look the same way!" He laughed as him and the other two marines walked away and locked the gate behind them

"Heh, We'll see about that..."


	2. Challenges

As Helmeppo and the two soldiers left the pain set in for Nicole. All she could do was watch as she felt the warm blood flow out of her open wound and drip down her left leg to leave a puddle on the ground. She was a fighter so of course it wasn't the first time she had been stabbed, but she had never been captured and injured before. Getting injured in a battle was different, Now she was helpless and had to bear through it.

"Damn my mouth always gets me into trouble" She thought outloud coughing up blood and wincing at the pain.

"Oi, Girl are you okay? That's a pretty bad stab wound you have there," Zoro said as he examined the girls wound.

"I'm fine _sweetheart_ don't worry about it. Oh and by the way my names Nicole Le Roux not girl!" She said sarcastically smirking.

"Oh, It looks like we have a hypocrite here. My name's Zoro, Roronoa Zoro, Not _sweetheart_." He mocked.

"HAH! You don't even know me _Zoro_, but if we're are making snap judgements I could tell you that you're a-" She yelped out in pain as more blood flowed out of her mouth. It was embarrassing for Nicole to show pain and she would never admit it either. She hated being so vulnerable and weak. She always strived to be stronger. She worked hard to make sure she wasn't perceived as just some fragile little girl that needed to be helped or protected. She put herself through hell, yet now she was powerless and could do nothing but to wait for death.

"You're gonna kill yourself if you snap like that." He stared at her with a blank face. Nicole didn't know what to make of the man. It sounded like he cared, but his face seemed indifferent. It was confusing and it frustrated the annoyed girl.

"It was your fault! You shouldn't have called me a hypocrite, I'm anything but! Oh, and if you think I would die just because that bastard stabbed me in the stomach, you have another thing coming! It's not my first blow to the stomach you know." She spat giving the stunned man a dark glare. She soon let her body go limp and bowed her head as she concentrated on her breathing.

Zoro was shocked to say the least. The girl was critically wounded and still had the strength to argue with him! The normal girl would've busted out in tears or screamed from the pain, but she did neither. She let out a few gasps every now and then but said nothing and made no other sounds of suffering. She soon lifted her head to look at the sky as two seagulls squawked back and forth.

Zoro watched as her deep blue eyes followed the birds intently as they faded off into the distance. This was the first time he got a good look at her since he had arrived. There wasn't very many, but he noticed the small freckles that went across her cheek bones. As the wind settled her dark brown hair framed her face. It was layered and the longest it went was above the small of her back. She was wearing a dark blue crop top and dark black pants that both clung to her skin, As his gaze shifted further down he observed a long tattoo on the right side of her stomach. The design was of a Chinese dragon. The head started just above her belly button and extended under the hem of her tight black pants. It was shaded black and Zoro couldn't help but wonder how far it actually went. He immediately mind-slapped himself and brought his gaze back up to her face as soon as the thought went thought his mind.

'_what is wrong with me? The girl is bleeding to death and that's what I start to think about!'_ He thanked god that she was still focused on the darkening sky. She was still bleeding, but it wasn't as bad as it was a few minutes ago. He was surprised that she hadn't passed out by now. Even though she maintained her composure and kept a straight face, Her gaze was marked with pain. It seemed that the girl was very good at keeping her emotions to herself, But without noticing she told it all in her eyes.

"You know, you keep saying that you are fine, But I'm not stupid."

"Well I meant what I said. Besides dying is too easy...I still have a lot of fight left in me." She smiled weakly and gave him a genuine look. Zoro then nodded and turned to face the ground.

"So, What did the marines get you for?" Nicole said curiously. She had been wondering why he was here since he had arrived. '_it must've been something bad to be sent here with me'_

"What does it matter to you?"

"It doesn't, I'm just curious. It must've been a large offense to be sentenced here to die."

"I didn't commit a crime and I haven't been sentenced to death. I made a deal with that blonde-headed freak that I could last here for a month without food or water. "

"Why on earth would you do that?" She looked at him like he was crazy.

"Well If I _didn't_ he would've killed some little girl and her mom." He answered with an irritated tone. She stared at him keenly until a wide smirk grew on her face.

"Well who would've guessed! Roronoa Zoro, The Pirate Hunter, is really a softie under all of that tough exterior!"

"Oi, I am not! Don't look to much into it woman. I just don't think marines should be able to do whatever they want." He scoffed sending Nicole a dirty look as she began to laugh.

"Deny it all you want! It doesn't change the fact that you're not as cold as you make yourself out to be." Her laugh turned into a cough and she let out a grunt. "Well, I guess laughing wasn't a good idea huh? I think I'm going to rest for a while so If you don't mind keep your mouth shut over there." She heard Zoro mumble something back before she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p><em>"But Dad! I don't wanna stay here! Why can't I come with you? I Promise I'll be good!" The ten year old girl begged as she cried in her fathers white button up shirt.<em>

_"Now Nicole, You'll like it here I promise_. _The grand line__ isn't a place for a little girl to be.__ Miss Tayanaki is a very nice lady and will make sure you are taken care of._" _He pulled_ _the small girl close as she cried even harder._

"_But I've been with you all my life daddy! Being a pirate is all I know how to do! It's all I WANT to do! Please, don't leave!"_

_"__Listen, I know it'll take a bit getting used to...But you are strong and I know you can do it.__" He held her away with her two shoulders and gave her a reassuring smile._

_"W-will I ever see you again?" She wiped her face with the back of her hand and looked back at her father._

_"Of course! You said you were going to be better than me one day right? I'll have to see how strong you are, and if you were serious about joining Luffy's crew_ _two_ _years ago we're bound to run into each other again right?__"_

_"R-RIGHT! One day I will be the strongest! No fighter will be able to beat me! I'll be the strongest girl in the world! Then I can beat you, Roo, Yasopp, AND Ben!" She yelled throwing one of her fists in the air._

_"In your dreams kiddo! Like I could be beaten up by a little squirt like you!" Ben came up and ruffled Nicole's hair as the rest of the crew laughed in the background._

_"Shutup you!_ _You won't be laughing when I'm older and as tall as you! You will be out as soon as my fist hits your face!" She yelled now shaking her fist in Ben's face._

_"Oh, So young. You can't even hit me with a pistol let alone a fist. How do you plan at beating us at anything Nicole?" Yasopp poked her on the forehead and began to chuckle.  
><em>

_"Geez Boss, She definitely didn't get her personality from you. She's as cocky as her mother! I can't even feel it when you punch me Nicole, what makes you think you'll get better as you age?" Roo teased as Nicole's face began to heat up._

_"Who asked you? It's just because you're fat! Maybe if you would stop eating you could actually **feel** my powerful punches!" She squeaked as the laughing got louder._

_"Boss, I hate to interrupt but the boat is ready...We need to leave." One of the pirates on the ship called out as he nodded.  
><em>

_"B-be careful you g-guys" Nicole sniffled, beginning to cry again._

_"Don't start that again Nicole! We'll be fine!" Ben squeezed her into a hug and walked away._

_"We'll miss ya kid, Try not to tear up this town to much okay?" Roo patted Nicole on the head and followed Ben to the ship along with Yasopp._

_"Hey Y-Yassop." She said rubbing her eyes as he stopped and turned back._

_"Yeah?"_

_"I-is my aim really that b-bad?" Yasopp chuckled and knelt down in front of her._

_"Yep, But don't take it to heart. Besides you're a fighter, not a sharp-shooter."_

_"I guess you're right...I'll miss you Yasopp" He wrapped her in a hug and gestured to his Red-Haired captain to leave._

_"Be good for Miss Tayanaki, and don't go around beating up little boys understand?" He sat on one knee and lifted her head up with her chin._

_"O-okay, T-take care of that a-arm daddy. That's t-the only one you have l-left." She clenched his shirt and gave him one last hug._

_"Don't worry about a thing. You old man will do just fine! I Love you, Nicole"_

_"I Love you, Daddy"_

* * *

><p>She moaned as the sunlight hit her face causing her to close her eyes as soon as she opened them. When she tried again she remembered where she was and groaned as she drooped her head back down to its current position. '<em>Why do I always have to have that dream?' <em>She shook her head trying to get rid of the memory.

She glanced over to the right to find her green-haired companion still fast asleep. It had been two weeks since Nicole and Zoro had met and since then they had fallen into a routine. No matter what, She would always wake up before him and figured out real fast that it wasn't a good idea to wake him up in the morning. Usually, She could could sleep all day if nobody woke her up, but being chained to a wooden post wasn't exactly the comfiest position to be in. On top of that Nicole's stab wound was getting worse. After the first couple days the gash finally closed and the bleeding stopped, But now it was becoming infected and the pain was more irritating everyday. She was beginning to lose hope and didn't know how much longer she could last. She knew she was supposed to die there, But somewhere in the back of her mind she was hoping for some one to save her. This thought sickened her, She never wanted to be saved.

As she was moving a rock around with her foot, Zoro began to snore. She was always amused by how the man slept. He always looked so calm and every once in a while he would drool. As Nicole started to giggle he began to fidget and finally picked up his head while letting out a yawn.

"You know it still amazes me how much you can sleep in an entire day" She smirked at the still drowsy Zoro.

"It still amazes me how much you can talk" He sneered as she sent him a glare.

"Nobody asked for a smart-ass, Man you're too grumpy in the morning." She pouted and turned away as he mumbled something and drooped his head back down. They stayed that way in silence as both of their minds drifted. The gash in her stomach was bothering her again and she couldn't help but thinking about it. She then turned her head back towards Zoro and began to speak.

"Zoro..."

"Hmm?" He lifted his face up as her eyes met his.

"How much longer... Do you think I'm going to last here?" Her face was calm and still as his turned from tired to irritated. He shook his head and began to sigh.

"If you're asking me when I think you're going to die you can stop right there because it's not gonna happen. I only have two more weeks and I can get you out of here." He scolded.

"Oh really? Then what are planning to do? The marines can be playing you for all you know and if you do get released in two weeks you'll be too weak to fight all these marines by yourself and escape alive with an injured woman on your back. You'll just end up dead." She began to raise her voice as she argued back

"Heh, Fed or not these marines can't take me on. I'd beat them in a heartbeat and if I did die that would just mean that I wasn't strong enough. Either way you will be fine so stop being an idiot and think about something else." He rolled his eyes and turned away from the fuming women as her face grew red.

"_I'm_ the idiot? You are clearly blind! As you can see I'm not exactly in the best shape at the moment!" She spat as Zoro turned back and a wide smirked formed across his face.

"Quit your whining already. We'll get you to a doctor as soon as we get out of here so in the meantime try to keep the complaining to yourself." Zoro said amused by the reaction he was getting.

"**Whining**! Are you kidding me? Ugh! I have never met a more infuriating man in my entire life! Do you _always_ antagonize the wounded or am I just the exception because I'm starting to think you enjoy pissing me off!"

"Don't get so upset, you're gonna hurt yourself again. Oh and if you saw your face right now you would enjoy it too!" Nicole's jaw dropped as Zoro burst out in laughter.

"You cocky bastard! You know I think a good beating would serve you well!" She scowled at the chuckling man.

"Oh, and who's going to do that you? I bet you couldn't even fend off that puny little blonde kid that comes in here all the time!" He said seeing how far he could push the girl.

Her face went from angry to emotionless in two seconds. Her gaze was now cold and stopped laughing and straightened his face as he saw the sudden change in her expression. He didn't know it, but Nicole didn't take too kindly to people underestimate her strength and she had taken Zoro's words as a challenge instead of a joke that he intended it to be.

"Roronoa Zoro, you are assuming that I am weak which is a big mistake on your part. So let me ask you, was what you just said a challenge?" She stared at him intently waiting for an answer. He watched as the girl watched his every move with her frigid eyes. He definitely knew she was serious and had no intention on letting this go. He had no idea how she fought her what she could do, but there was no way he was going to back down now. After all his pride along with his reputation was at stake.

"And if it was?"

"Then I would be inclined to accept"

"Fine, I'm looking forward to it!" He smirked while her face remained stiff. He was taken back about how she had reacted. Of course it didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out she had a bad temper, But this was the first time she had gone rigid and that serious. This girl had incredible resolve and no matter how intimidating he tried to be she wouldn't falter. After a few minutes of them staring down each other a wide smirk grew on Nicole's face.

"Hey Zoro, You know what this means right?"

"Uh, No what?" He said now confused.

"Now you can't die! I won't allow you to until I have kicked your ass!" She said cheerfully.

"Well I guess I'm never going to die then, am I?" He sighed as her grin grew wider.

"Nope! I guess no- Wait a minute...Oh my god Zoro you are such an ass!" Her grin dropped into a frown as she realized what he meant.

"You make it too easy!" He smirked as she rolled her eyes.

"I am being serious Zoro, you better not die."

"Don't worry, Dying is **not** an option for me. Not until I have become the best anyways"

* * *

><p><strong>Tah-dah! the second chapter! I finally redone it and I think it's a lot better<strong>**! Thank you for the reviews IamNasher and Suki-goddess-of-the-moon! They were greatly appreciated and hope to get more:)**


	3. Face Off: Marines vs Straw Hat!

**A/N: Okay so here is ****my very long third chapter! Soo this**** really doesn't have anything to do with the story, but when I write I listen to music and guess what I was listening to during this chapter?**

** The first song was 'I'm sexy and I know it' from LMFAO,**

** The second one was 'Trouble' by PINK****,**

** And the next one was 'Hell on Heels' by PISTOL ANNIES.**

** I know, who listens to those songs back to back? Well, ME! There were many others also, but I just thought that that line-up was amusing!**

** okay, fine I will shut-up so you can read my story... :)**

* * *

><p>"Man, Could the sun be any <em>brighter?<em>" Nicole whined as she let out a shaky sigh. It was the fourth week she had been roasting on that hunk of wood at the marine base and she had become restless._ 'C'mon don't give up now. Just one more week stomach, one more week and I will patch you up and give you a nice meal.'_

"Are you over there whining again?" Zoro smirked and spoke as Nicole sent him a glare that went unnoticed. Zoro would never admit it, but he was having a hard time coping with the lack of food as well. Most of the time all he thought about was food, but no way he would give in. So what if he hadn't eaten in three weeks. He was Roronoa Zoro, and how could he expect to be the worlds greatest swordsman if he couldn't even fend of his own stomach and hunger? Nope, He wasn't having it. He told himself it was no problem and if the injured girl beside him could do it for an entire month, then he could, no _would_, too.

They both stared at the ground in silence. Zoro was trying his best to take another nap while Nicole was losing her self deep in thought. This was a natural occurrence for the two. It was one of the reasons why Zoro didn't mind the hard-headed girl's company. She knew when it was a good time to talk and when it was a good time to stay quiet. Over the past few weeks. Zoro had noticed several things the girl did without her ever realizing it. When she didn't feel well, she would space out and stare off into space as if she was in an entirely different world and when she felt somewhat better she would watch the sky intently as birds flew by.

When he talked to her she didn't just spew some nonsense he didn't care about, it was actually always something quite interesting. She would tell him stories about the infamous pranks she would pull around the towns she would visit. She also spoke of her adventures sailing around the open sea with her father her. Another thing she would like to talk about was the enemies she faced and how she would beat them to a pulp easily as most underestimated her. She took pride in her strength that was unusual from her gender.

Nicole even mentioned her dream once or twice and how she would be the worlds greatest fighter someday. She didn't care if she was a woman or what other people would say. She always spoke as if she had no doubt in her mind that it would happen, and she didn't. Zoro saw a little bit of himself in her, for he too had no doubt in his mind that he would become the worlds greatest swordsman one day.

"Coby, look!" An excited voice called out at the other side of the wall.

"ugh, I'm telling you he's not-" This time a more high-pitched boyish voice, which can only be assumed to be named Coby, spoke along with letting out a gasp.

"If we just untie those ropes he can just walk away! and look, there's a girl beside him!" This caught Zoro's attention and he decided to listen further, keeping his head down and eyes closed to listen to the two. Nicole, being deep in thought and totally zoned out, hadn't even noticed the two intruders and carried on staring at the dirt covered ground beneath her.

"Don't be such a idiot Luffy, There's no telling what a bandit like him can do if you let him go he might just kill us both, and don't you think that that girl was put there for a reason? She is most likely as bad as he is!" Coby exclaimed to the boy poking his head over the wall. The kid looked 17 years old at most with messy black hair that hung out from under an old straw hat. Another thing that stood out about the boy was that he had a scar under his left eye and a wide grin plastered across his face, While the boy named Coby could only looked worried and scared out of his mind. Coby had natural bright pink hair and big, wide eyes that hid behind a pair of purple round glasses.

"Don't worry I'm strong, I can protect us!" The black haired kid said confidently.

By this time Zoro was getting weary of listening to the two talk back and forth, and he let out a growl, which snapped Nicole back into reality.

"Hey you two," The pink haired kid yelped just hearing Zoro speak, "Your an eyesore, Get lost."

Nicole turned to Zoro, then back at the two boys against the wall. _'what is going on?'_ She thought trying to analyze the situation. The pink haired kid screamed after what Zoro said and whispered something back to the straw hat. The only thing she could tell was that Zoro was annoyed and Coby was freaked out just by being near him. _'Well, I guess this is what I get for day dreaming'_

"What in the world's going on?" Nicole said making Coby jump, then a look of realization appeared on his face as he began another one of his rants.

"Oh, no this is worse than I thought! We aren't only faced with Roronoa Zoro the demon pirate hunter, but Nicole the heartless siren herself! Haven't you heard of the horrible rumors going around about her? It is said that she once killed an entire crew single-handed all because they crossed her path! There is no way you can go in there with that inhuman woman, she might rip you to shreds!"

"Gee, you sure know how to flatter a girl. Why don't you and your friend just do what Zoro said and leave, you flamingo headed freak." Nicole scowled at the trembling Coby as the other boy began to laugh. _'I just insulted his friend and he's laughing? what a odd person. He kinda reminds me of someone though and... No, that can't be his hat. There's just no way.'_

While the straw hat boy calmed down a tall, brown ladder appeared on the edge of the wall with a small girl in brown pig tails climbing to the top of it. The young girl dropped a rope down the side of the wall leading to the crucifixion yard and began running towards Nicole and Zoro.

"Oh noo! we gotta stop her before she gets killed by the marines or the demons themselves!" Coby panicked and yelled but it was no use. She had already stopped in front of Nicole and Zoro and began unwrapping a small pink cloth revealing three large morsels of food.

"What do you want?" Zoro said rudely as Nicole sent him a glare. Yes, It was true that Nicole was hot-tempered and was pretty harsh when she wanted to be, but she had one exception and that was, small children.

"I thought you might be getting hungry now, So I made you and this pretty lady a couple of rice balls!" She said smiling sweetly at her and Zoro.

"You know you will get in trouble for this little girl." Nicole said concerned.

The small girl then walked up in front of her and placed one of the rice balls close to her mouth. Nicole stared at the tasty looking rice ball hungrily as she restrained herself from drooling. The little girl moved it closer, allowing Nicole to take hold of it with her mouth and devour it, savoring the taste. It was really sweet which was unusual for a rice ball, but hey it was food and Nicole was starving.

"Thank you that was delicious! But a small child like you shouldn't be here you might get caught" Nicole said in a motherly tone.

"She's right, You gotta death wish kid? Just scram," Zoro scowled as the girl walked to the front of him with the two rice balls she had left.

"But you haven't eaten anything the whole time you've been tied up, here!" She held them up close to his face, "I've never really made them before, But i did my best so i think they're fine."

Zoro gasped then started to yell, "Listen kid im not hungry! Now stop irritating me and get out of here!"

"But-"

"Do not make me kick your ass little girl" He got louder.

"Zoro, What the hell!" Nicole shouted making Zoro look up at her while she gave him a 'if i could i would beat the shit out of you look' "She's just a little kid Zoro and she is trying to help! You shouldn't yell at someone offering you food, just take it so she can leave!"

"Now, now no one likes a bully," Helmeppos voice rang out along with the gate that slowly creaked open. That man made Nicole's skin crawl and she wanted to punch his face in every time she saw the sly look on his face. He walked inside the grounds along with two other marine men following along behind him. Everyone's attention turned to them as Helmeppo began to chuckle "Roronoa Zoro you seem to be handling this well, Don't you agree My lovely Nicole?"

"Shove off." She scoffed as Helmeppo stopped in front of the small girl, eying the food in her hands.

"Looky, some tasty rice balls," Helmeppo snatched one out of the girls hand and threw it in his mouth. After a few seconds a disgusted look grew along his face and he spat the chewed up rice ball out towards the ground. "Ahhhhh! Too sweet! It's packed with sugar! You're supposed to use salt you idiot, SALT!"

"But I- Ithought that they would taste better sweet," The girl said innocently.

"Give me that!" Helmeppo threw the other riceball out of the girls hands and crushed it into the ground with his foot, mixing the rice with dirt.

"No stop!" The little girl screamed repeatedly as she began to cry, whimpering pitifully."But I, I worked so hard on those"

"Aww too bad. You must've not read the notice posted." Helmeppo pulled out a piece of paper and commenced reading the text printed on the front, " Those who assist criminals in any way will be executed signed marine Captain Morgan," Nicole let out a gasp as Helmeppo started laughing, "It seems even little brats fear my daddy."

_"I swear to god if I wasn't tied up I would beat the living crap out of this guy!'_ Nicole thought to herself as her head began to ache from hearing Helmeppo snicker. Coby and the straw hat were still on the other side of the wall talking to each other while they observed what was happening._'Geez why won't they go away?'_

"You, toss this kid out right now," Helmeppo pointed at the Marine to his right. The marine just stood there dumbfounded as Helmeppo made his way towards him and grabbed his shirt, "I _said_, throw her over soldier! Now if you don't follow my orders, Ill tell my Father."

"Ye... yes sir! Ill do it," The marine said shakily as he walked up to the young girl.

"You have got to be kidding me! She is just a little kid, are you really gonna follow some shitty orders like that?" Nicole exclaimed in an aggravated tone as the marine adverted your eyes showing signs of shame._'man, and people think pirates are bad!'_

"No!" the little girl cringed as the marine crouched down to grab her

"Sorry bout this, try curling up in a ball," He then picked up the frightened girl and sent her hurtling over the concrete wall.

"You bastard!" Nicole was furious that the marine would stoop so low as to hurt a child! He was twice the little girl's size and she had no means of defending herself.

"Damn you,"Zoro said in a low tone as he glared at the blonde headed creep.

Helmeppo laughed as he walked in front of him.

"You two are just dead set on staying alive aren't you" He stated more than asked.

"That's right, I'm gonna make it through the month without any problems," Zoro said confidently.

"And what about you Nicole my dear, you were put here to die after all. You don't have any hope of getting out of this so why don't you just do what I told you and give up? Just die!"

"Hah, Lets just say I'm the stubborn type. If I ever die it will be on my own terms and mine alone, blondie," She smirked.

"Right, good luck with that," He said laughing and snorting as he and the two other marines walked away.

"Only ten days left," Zoro called out.

"Oh, you still assume you'll make it that long" Helmeppo said laughing harder, closing the gate behind him.

"Man I hate that guy," Nicole bit your lip holding in curse.

"NO WAYYY! is that you Nicole?" The straw hat kid now stood in front of her with a wide grin overtaking his face.

"Uh-, Well my name is Nicole but...Who are you?" Nicole now stared at the boy confused as he began to chuckle.

"Wow, You look horrible Nic!" He began laughing harder as her eyes narrowed at the boy.

"Well _excuse_ me! I don't exactly worry about my appearances when my stomachs cut open and I'm STARVING TO DEATH! Didn't your parents teach you any manners? And another thing... Did- did you just call me Nic?" Now she was even more confused. Nobody ever called her that name other than Shanks and his crew, along with... with "Wait... L-LUFFY?"

"Yep! Long time, No see!" Luffy grinned as Nicole's face froze in shock.

"W- what are you doing here?"

"OH! that reminds me, I came here to talk to Zoro!" Luffy now turned his focus on to the confused Zoro_.'God, i forgot how simple minded this kid is'_ She thought to herself as she absently began to smile.

"So I heard you were a bad guy."

Zoro's confused look soon turned into an aggravated one, "Are you really still here?"

"You're stuck out here for all the world to see and nothing, are you really all that strong?" Nicole kept her gaze on the two men as they began to talk.

"Mind your own business" Zoro scoffed as Luffy sighed and walked closer.

"If i were you guys I'd probably starve to death in three days" Luffy scratched the back of his head.

"I have more spirit then you could ever have, Which is how I'm gonna survive this ordeal" Zoro spoke confidently."This I swear."

"Hah, Wow Nicole you sure make some weird friends!" He said as Nicole sweat dropped. "I guess I'll be back later to save you guys, but I need to go eat first! I can't just leave my second in command here to die, now can I?" Luffy smiled and went to turn away.

"Wait, Hold on" Zoro said unexpectedly, "Could you, pick that up for me?"

"You're gonna eat this? Because, its mostly a ball of mud..."

"Just shut up and give it to me, Now!" Zoro yelled as Luffy went to pick up the remnants of what used to be a rice ball.

"He hasn't eaten in weeks Luffy, Just give it to the poor guy and stop antagonizing him." Nicole said with a worried look on your face which Luffy noticed. He then scooped up the mixture of mud and rice in his hands and placed it inside Zoro's mouth. Zoro started instantly chewing and gulping down the food and coughed from the dryness afterwards.

"Should've listened to me." Luffy said in a sing song voice.

"It was good, thanks for the food" Zoro said in a relieved tone.

Soon after that Luffy explained that he needed to check on the little girl that they saw earlier and he was too hungry to think so he would be back later. He then walked towards the wall and soon jumped up fading away behind it.

"You know you didn't have to act so harshly towards that girl, She was just trying to help you" Nicole began her lecture.

"I was just trying to get her to leave, so back off." He argued back

"Well I understand that but I don't think you realize how vicious you can be sometimes, she was just trying to help you jack ass!" Nicole spat.

"Whatever, who cares." Zoro said nonchalantly as she rolled her eyes "Listen, I know you have faith in that Luffy kid but... Do you honestly think he can take on this entire marine base and save you?"

"You mean save US. and about Luffy...I know that he doesn't look like much but when he makes up his mind about something, he is determined to make it happen and right now he is set on me being in his crew. Besides, once I'm off of this big hunk of wood and untangled from these chains, I am going to be kicking some ass around here!" Nicole smirked confidently while Zoro shook his head.

"Nicole, You shouldn't move, much less fight in the condition you're in" He said concerningly and almost in a scolding tone.

"Well, like a green haired swordsman once told me, 'At least I will die trying!'" Nicole smiled slyly as Zoro opened his mouth, but then shut it again knowing he couldn't argue back. _'Nicole 1, Zoro 0!'_

Several hours passed and silence had overtaken the crucifixion yard. The two captives were both lost in their own thoughts as the thought over the day. _'hurry up Luffy, I don't know how much longer I can wait' _Nicole thought impatiently as Luffy hopped over the wall as if on cue.

"Luffy!" She said cheerfully as he walked closer to the duo. Luffy stopped before them and glanced at Nicole before setting his gaze on Zoro.

"Quit gawking at me, Don't you have something more important you need to take care of," He scoffed as Luffy began to speak.

"I'll untie you, but only if you promise to join my crew" Luffy crossed his arms as Nicole smirked. She may have only known Luffy for a year when they were kids, but he would never change.

"What?" Zoro questioned..

"I run a pirate crew and I am looking for people to join up," Luffy said walking closer to Zoro

"No way, I'd never stoop so low as to join a criminal, screw that business," Zoro stated as Nicole growled and gave him a death glare that went unseen. _'has he forgotten that **I** am a pirate too?'_

"What's wrong with being a pirate," Luffy said placing his hands on his hips.

"They're despicable like I'd ever wanna join up with one."

"Eh- hem! I'm still here you know." Nicole scowled glowering at the green-haired swordsman.

"Yea, how could I forget with that mouth of yours, and would you quit staring at me like that? I feel like you're burning a whole through my damn skull." Zoro narrowed his eyes towards her.

"Why you-!" Nicole began before being interrupted by Luffy's laughter.

"You guys act like an old married couple! It's so funny! Now you** have **join my crew Zoro, it will be fun!"

"I already told you No!" Zoro said irritated.

"C'mon, give me a break. Everyone already thinks you're some vicious bounty hunter always out for blood, what would it matter if you were a pirate?"

"People can say whatever they want about me, but I've never done a single thing in my life that I regret. I will make it through this challenge, and after that I will accomplish what I want."

"Yea... that's great, but I've already decided you're going to be on my crew," Luffy said matter-of-factly as a large vein grew at the side of Zoro's forehead.

"WHAT? YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" Zoro yelled.

"I've heard you're one of the best swordsmen around." Luffy said as Nicole giggled seeing the face Zoro was making.

"Well I am, But that idiot captain's son took mine away"

"I guess I'll have to go get them back! Hey, I bet the key to Nicole's chains are in there somewhere too!"Luffy said grinning.

"What?" Zoro said looking at him like he was crazy.

"So I guess if you want your sword you'll just have to join my crew!"

"Now you're really starting to piss me off!" Zoro said as the vein that bulged out of his forehead grew even bigger. Luffy then began to run to the left."Wait, is he just gonna bust in there alone?"

"What did I tell you? He's stuck on having you in his crew and I hate to tell you but it's going to end up happening." Nicole began laughing as he shook his head.

"Hey genius, the base is in the other direction" Just as Zoro sighed a pair of arms stretch out in front of him and clung on to a concrete wall.

"Gum Gum... ROCKET!" Luffy exclaimed as his body shot in the bases direction.

"Wha-What the hell is this guy?" Zoro yelled in shock and turned to Nicole as she sighed.

"It's a long story, lets just say he's...different."

Moments later the pink haired boy came rushing across the courtyard and began trying to untie the ropes going around Zoro's biceps. "You have to get out of here Zoro"

"That maniac is going to kill you for what you're doing right now" Zoro said as him and Nicole both watched the short boy toy with the knots.

"I can't stand to watch the marines behave like this anymore. A true marine should be honorable."

"Look kid, I can't Leave! I got ten days left, and then they're-"

"Well not quite, they were going to execute you tomorrow, Along with the siren" Coby interrupted, making both of their eyes grow wide.

"They what?" Zoro said shocked.

"But they were going to let Zoro go! and will you stop calling me that! My name's Nicole!" She exclaimed, making Coby flinch.

"S- sorry, U-uh Nicole. Anyways, Helmeppo never intended to honor your agreement. He planned on killing you from the start, Which made Luffy really angry. So he just knocked him out." He explained, keeping his eyes on the ropes.

"He did?" Zoro stated more than asked.

"It sounds like something Luffy would do" She sighed as Coby continued.

"Now that the marines are mad they're dead set on catching Luffy... Don't worry I'm not going to ask you to become a pirate though. But I hope you'll help him. You have a lot of strength you can offer. Luffy is the only person who can actually save you guys from execution, and of course, you're the only ones who can save him from a very similar fate."

"I-I will help all that I am able to and I am sure Zoro will do the same. Even though I am injured I will fight all that I can so don't worry Coby, Everything will be fine." Nicole reassured, giving the young boy a warm smile "Luffy is strong, and I have complete faith in the kid." Coby nodded and continued working on the ropes.

"End of the line!" An unfamiliar voice called out, making the group of three turn to the sound. Nicole gasped as she saw the large group of marines gathered around them with guns aimed at their heads. The all stood in front of one man that had an ax for a hand, in other words, Captain "Axe-Hand" Morgan. "For the crime of treason against me, I sentence you three to die where you stand!"

"Oh, Shit!" Nicole let out as tears began to run down Coby's cheeks and he began to tremble.

"You've been pulling some interesting moves around here. What is this? Some kind of poorly executed coo, you three planned with the straw hat?"

"I've always fought alone, Like a real man does! Not like a coward, who hides behind a wall of his expendable crony's" Zoro scoffed back.

"Roronoa Zoro, Don't you dare underestimate me. You may be a strong fighter, but under my authority you are just a rat that's thrown out with the trash. Not even the Siren of the West Blue can help you now!" Captain Morgan said smirking as the guns clicked around them "Take aim!"

_'No!' _Zoro thought as the marines aimed their guns towards them. _'I can't afford to die here!'_

"Fire!" They all pulled the trigger and just before the rounds could reach the three Luffy jumped in front of them, causing the bullets to hit him instead.

"What?"

"Luffy, No!"

"Straw hat!"

Luffy briefly chuckled before expanding his chest and causing the bullets to fly back towards the marines. "See Ya!" He called out and began to laugh as a bullet zoomed right past Morgan's face. "That won't work on me! Told you I was strong!"

"Wha- You wanna just tell me who the hell you are!" Zoro asked in awe as Luffy turned around and gave him a thumbs up.

"My name is Monkey D. Luffy, and I'm going to be king of the pirates!" Luffy said confidently as sweat dropped from everyone's foreheads and they all began to stare.

"_You're_ going to be King of the Pirates? Right, You must be completely out of your rubbery headed mind. Do you have any idea what that means?" Zoro questioned.

"King of the Pirates means King of the Pirates! How could it mean anything other than that?" He asked as if Zoro was the one who was talking stupid.

"Yeah, when he first told me it was shocking but he's completely serious! That's how he is I suppose, because he actually has every intention of becoming King of the Pirates, and obtaining the worlds most ultimate treasure, The One Piece!" Coby said excitedly.

"It's his dream, Even when I met him as a kid that is what he wanted to do." Nicole grinned as Luffy began to laugh.

"Oh, I almost forgot. Coby! Here's the keys to Nicole's chains." He said throwing him the keys. Luffy then untied the white sash that went around his shoulder, revealing three swords in his hands and holding them to Zoro.

"And here's what I promised you. There is three, I couldn't tell which one was yours so I just took all of them."

"All of them belong to me. I use Santoryuu, the three-sword style" Zoro explained as Nicole looked in amusement.

"Whoa! Now that is cool! How come you never told _me_ that?"

"You never asked, plus I _did _tell you that I was a swordsmen" He said coolly as she turned away and pouted.

"Yeah, but I didn't know you could use three! Geez, You really need to learn to open up to people!"

"Uh, Excuse me guys. But I don't think now is exactly the best time to talk about this" Coby said nervously behind her reminding them of the herd of confused marines still holding their guns towards them.

"Come on, take these things already! Just know that if you fight with me now you'll be a government defying villain, So it's either that or you're left out here and killed by the marines, execution style!" Luffy said as Zoro began to smirk.

"What are you, the son of the devil? It doesn't matter, because if I don't choose your side I'll just end up dead on these sticks. So lets do it!"

"HAHH! So you are finally going to join my crew!" Luffy yelled and began to cheer "This is the best thing ever!"

"Will you quit celebrating already and get these ropes off me!" Zoro said as Nicole heard a click behind her.

"Got it!" The chains then slid off from around her and she landed on the ground with a thump. She then wriggled her feet out of the links and began to stand, leaning on the now bare wooden post she was recently restrained too.

"Good job Coby!" Luffy exclaimed as he began tugging at the ropes around Zoro's left arm.

"Nicole, Are you okay?" Coby asked as Nicole's face turned a ghostly white. She then toppled over face first into the hard ground as her vision began to blur.

"Nicole!" Luffy called out as her body began to tremble.

"Nicole, are you okay? Don't die on us now!" Zoro said horrified at what he was seeing. _'She has held out strong for a month, She can't quit now! I promised I would get her out of this place alive!'_

"I...won't die if you don't" She coughed out before her surroundings turned black.

* * *

><p><strong>Whewww, this was a really long chapter! (to me it was anyways)<strong> **Thank you to IamNasher and ****Karasu-archer for** **Reviews!. I really appreciate them and they encourage me to get chapters out faster!**


	4. On to our Adventure:

**Well here's Chapter four! Sorry for the wait! **

**It's just that re-watching the episodes where this is happening and writing what the characters are saying takes a lot longer than you would think!**

**Plus, On top of that Paramore has been stuck in my head all day! Damn catchy songs!  
><strong>

**Well, Enjoy readers!**

* * *

><p>"Well, I am finished here." The female doctor said as she began packing up her medical supplies.<p>

"Woohoo! This means she's gonna be okay right? Now all she needs is some meat!" Luffy exclaimed, running up to the unconscious girl laying on top of the bed.

"Quiet Luffy! You might wake her up!" Coby gasped waving his hands in front of him.

"Teh, It would take a bulldozer to wake that woman up." Zoro snickered, leaning against the wall next to the bed and crossing his arms.

"Shhhhh, Zoro! What if she hears you!" Coby said frantically.

"So what if she does? It's the truth." He replied irritated.

"Excuse me gentlemen, but I believe you do need to lower your voices. This girls wound are seriously infected, I'm surprised she lasted this long in such a critical condition. If you do not let her rest, she may not recover properly." The doctor scolded them as she began walking out of the room. "When the young lady wakes up, see to it that she gets plenty to eat and make sure she doesn't move around too much and reopen her wound."

"We will, Thanks again!" Coby nodded as the women lightly closed the door behind her. "L-Luffy get off of her! You're not supposed to be doing that!" He exclaimed as he found Luffy on top of the unknowing girl shaking her back and forth from her shoulders.

"But I want her to wake up already! I'm bored and the food isn't ready yet!" Luffy pouted as he slowed his shaking to a stop. As soon as he stopped She began to fidget and let out a grunt as her eyes fluttered open. "Nicole! You're finally awake!"

"Luffy?" She let out hoarsely, still half-asleep and unaware of her surroundings.

"Yeah! We were really worried there for a little while, but we found you a doctor and now you are gonna be okay!" He giggled as she struggled to sit up straight. She soon found the reason for her struggle and her eyes grew wide.

"Luffy, would you get off of me!" She exclaimed annoyed as she pushed him off of the bed and sent him tumbling to the bedroom floor. "Where... where are we?" she pushed herself onto her elbows and looked around as Zoro shoved himself off of the wall and walked towards the bed, sitting on the chair next to it.

"You don't remember? You collapsed and passed out as soon as you got out of those chains. After me and Luffy kicked some marine ass we carried you here and that little girl's mom went and got you a doctor. " Zoro explained as his stomach growled. "and now we're waiting for food."

"Rika and her mother was nice enough to let us stay here and make us food!" Coby smiled as Nicole's stomach mocked Zoro's.

"Sorry to make you all wait- Oh, Ms. Nicole, I'm glad to see that you're awake! The food is ready and I made plenty so I hope you're hungry!" Riruka announced through the door as everyone's eyes grew wide with hunger.

"Food!" Luffy yelled as him and Zoro raced towards the kitchen. Nicole winced in pain as she slowly swung her legs off the bed and forcefully sat up straight. Her hand rubbed her stomach as she examined the fresh bandages that wrapped around her bare skin. She then began scanning the rest of her body noticing that there was clean clothes where dirty ones once were and the smell of blood, body odor, and mud was now gone. She ran her fingers through her hair only to find that the tangles and grime were now nonexistent and only left her long chocolate-colored hair smooth and clean.

"Tell whoever cleaned me up and tended my wounds that I said thank you and that I am grateful." Nicole smiled as Rika's mother, Ririka, slung her arm around her shoulders and made their way to the kitchen.

"I would if I knew who she was. You were in such a bad shape and we were all so worried so we didn't even catch her name." Ririka said as she helped Nicole sit in the kitchen chair in between the two hungry men. Nicole immediately grabbed the fork and scarfed the food down in front of her not caring if she looked like a pig. She cleared her plate and held it towards Ririka as she stared at the woman desperately.

"I. need. more!" Ririka just laughed along with her daughter as she headed towards the oven knowing that feeding the three hungry pirates would not be easy.

* * *

><p>"Whew, I am stuffed! Having not eaten for three weeks I was ready to gnaw through my boot straps!" Zoro grinned and rubbed his stomach as the rest of the grouped laughed.<p>

"You're telling me. I was starting to hallucinate out there! I mean I could've swore I saw a purple porcupine staring at me one day, it was so creepy!" Sweat dropped on her forehead as she made them laugh even harder. "I think I have eaten enough for a whole army!"

"I can't believe you two are finished, lightweights!" Luffy said with his mouth full.

"How the hell can you have a bigger appetite than a guy that hasn't eaten in weeks?" Zoro pointed at him as Luffy stuck his fork in his mouth.

"This just tastes too good I guess, right Coby?" Luffy continued eating as Coby began rubbing the back of his head.

"Uh, Yeah it's great! Thanks for fixing it for us." He said facing Ririka.

"My pleasure! After all, you guys did save the town!" She said smiling.

"You're the most amazing man I've ever met!" Rika said smiling in front of Luffy.

"Yeah I am, I know! I'll be even more amazing when I'm king of the pirates and have the one piece! Oh, and the best crew on the seas!" Luffy said matter-of-factually.

"Yeah, yeah. The only thing amazing about you is how much you can stuff in that over sized mouth of yours." Nicole snickered while she stood up from the table and blocked out the rest of their conversation. She then carefully made her way to the spare room she was once in and locked the door behind her.

She shed the borrowed clothes from her skin and folded them neatly on the bed as she began pulling her original clothes around her. They were somewhat tattered and stained as expected, but they were all she had with her and she didn't mind them being a little shabby.

She could have asked for Ririka's clothes that she recently wore, but they weren't her style and covering up her stomach with the fabric would just make her feel...odd. Yeah, once you get used to something it is extremely hard to change it. She tugged her boots on, smoothed out the bandages on her stomach, and opened the door to find Marine Commander Ripper standing in the front doorway to the bar along with several other marines behind him.

"We heard you fellas are actually pirates, is this rumor true?" The Commander questioned.

"Right, and I just added the first two members to my crew! So, pretty much the whole thing just became official" Luffy said and smiled.

"We appreciate everything you have done to save our town from that horrible tyrant that terrorized us all for so long, however now that we know you are pirates as marines we cannot sit idly by and watch you as you go about your business. Therefore, you and your crew will need to leave this town immediately, but out of respect for what you did we will not report you to headquarters, nor will we take in Nicole the Sirens bounty of 40,000,000 beri" Ripper said causing an uproar around the now crowded streets in front of the bar.

"Whoa! When did you get such a big bounty Nicole? You must be really strong!" Luffy said cheerfully as a drop of sweat fell on Nicole's forehead.

"Luffy, It has been like that for years! Don't you read any newspap- Oh, never mind of course you don't! Anyways, It looks like we are no longer welcome captain" Nicole sighed and began walking towards the door, holding on to the walls for support.

"Well, time to go! Thanks for all of the food lady" Luffy grinned as he slung a brown sack over his shoulder.

"Hey, wait a second. You're leaving already?" Rika said disappointed.

"Yeah" Luffy nodded and began walking away. At the same time Zoro picked up his swords and began walking to the same destination.

"Aren't you apart of the crew as well?" Ripper questioned as Coby's entire body stiffened.

"Well, I- Uh- I-" He stuttered as his body began to shake and he started to sweat.

"Hold it! Is he with you or what?" Ripper directed towards Luffy as he turned his head.

"What I can tell you is what he's been busy doing up to this point." He grinned as Coby turned around with widened eyes."Yeah! There was this fantastically fat pirate lady, I think her name was Alvida!" He gestured as he spread his arms to emphasize her weight.

"Luffy!" Coby pleaded as more sweat fell on his face.

"She carried around this _huge_ iron club and boy, she was the nastiest looking woman that I have ever seen!" Luffy walked over to Coby and began poking him in the head. "For two years this wimpy kid was her own private cabin boy!" At that moment the anger boiled up in Coby's chest and he released it with a punch to Luffys face, knocking the straw hat to the ground.

"huh" Zoro smirked as he watched the scene. Zoro realized what Luffy was doing, But Nicole was another story. Yes, she would normally would catch on to these kinds of things, but sometimes her insight would go out the window in what we call a "blonde moment"._ 'What the hell is going on?'_ She stood there in awe at the exchange and looked at Zoro questionably as he rolled his eyes and whispered, "Just stand there and watch, Idiot."

"Now, that was a dumb move!" Luffy exclaimed as he began pounding Coby's face in with his fists and elbows. "Bastard!"

"Get out of here now! We can't have you pirates stripping up this town any more than you already have, you hear me?" Ripper yelled as he held up a fist.

"Enough!" Zoro said grabbing the back of Luffy's collar. "You made your point, now let him fall to the ground." and as if on cue, Coby fell flat on his back breathing heavily.

"It's obvious you're not crew mates so stop badgering the poor kid and take your leave of our town this instant!" The Commander pointed towards Luffy as he picked up his straw hat from the ground and sat it on his head.

"Let's go" Zoro said as he slung Nicole's arm over his broad shoulders and walked through the doorway, Luffy not far behind.

"I can walk on my own you know, you don't need to help me." Nicole said stubbornly as Zoro scoffed.

"You are more trouble than you're worth, now stop complaining woman" He smirked seeing the devilish stare he was getting from the girl. The townspeople all watched as the three pirates walked away and disappeared along the road. A few minutes later...

"Oh~ I get what just happened! That was so sweet of you Luffy!" Nicole exclaimed with a look of realization as sweat dropped from Zoro's forehead and Luffy began to grin.

"That was a thin act you put on back there. Not everyone is a slow as this idiot so I wouldn't be surprised if they see right through it" Zoro said gaining another glare from the women beside him.

"Hey, That medicine the doctor left me has made me feel out of it all day and on top of that I have been stabbed and starved for a whole month! So give me a break will ya?" Nicole scolded, narrowing her eyes towards him.

"It's okay, Nicole's the smartest girl I know! And Coby should be able to handle the rest on his own, I have faith in him!" Luffy said brightly as she gave him a smirk.

"Always the optimistic one, aren't you Luffy" Nicole shook her head as she noticed them nearing the docks.

"It is a fitting way to leave this place. Unable to turn back because everyone here hates us now. Very pirate like" Zoro smiled as he unhooked Nicole's arm from his neck and sat her inside the small boat.

"Yeah, it sure is!" Luffy laughed as he untied the rope that bound the boat to the docks.

"Wow, this is your ship Luffy? I imagined something a bit... bigger" She said expectantly as she examined the small dinghy.

"I thought the same thing when I saw it. I also thought that he would have more recruits other than us..." Zoro smirked as Nicole sweat dropped.

"Luffy!" A familiar voice called out causing Nicole to jump and turn to the direction it came from._ 'boy, am I losing it or what!'_

Coby stood at the side of the docks along with Rika and her mother. he stood there with a determined look on his face and brought his hand up to his forehead in a salute. "I can never thank you enough! You've done more for me than anyone ever has!"

"I've never heard a marine thanking a pirate before. That's one for the history books." Zoro smirked, walking on to the boat and sitting across from Nicole as Luffy began to laugh. She then untied the ropes holding the sails and let them loose to catch air.

"We'll meet again Coby! Someday!" Luffy yelled waving his hands up in the air.

"Thanks for everything Ririka! And next time I see you, you better have some muscles on those arms Coby!" Nicole put a hand up and waved as Coby's cheeks heated up by her words.

"Bye you guys" He said weakly.

"Hope to see you again someday!" Rika waved smiling.

"All hands, Salute~!" Commander Ripper yelled as him and the rest of the marines stood behind Coby doing exactly as they were told.

"See ya!" Luffy yelled one last time before drifting off into the open see, leaving the island behind. Nicole sighed contently as Luffy walked to the front of the ship and stared out into the sea, holding his straw hat on his head.

"At last, our pirate crew finally sets sail!"

"I gotta feeling some interesting adventures are waiting for us!" Zoro said resting his hand on his propped up knee.

"You bet! All we need is a few more crew members and we'll be ready for the grand line!" Nicole smirked as she tore her eyes away from the clear blue waters to watch Zoro's calm demeanor. He stared out into the sea with a small smile on his face as his earrings clanged into each other from the strong breeze.

She hadn't realized it before, but this was the first time she had seen him without the black bandana wrapped around his head. It was tied around his hair the entire time they had been prisoners together, and she could not deny how_ damn hot _he looked with his moss green hair freely shuffling around in the air rhythmically along with the wind.

"I'll be king of the pirates, I know it!" Luffy stated confidently, snapping Nicole back into reality.

"You seem more than obsessed with this king of the pirates business. Is there some kind of story behind it or any kind of reason at all?" Zoro questioned as he looked at his new captain.

"No, no reason. Its just-"

"Just what?"

"I promised someone a while back. I swore that I would gather a crew, find the worlds greatest treasure, and become king of the pirates! And this straw hat knows the whole story!" Luffy said bringing back memories for him and his older brown-haired friend. "That wasn't the only promise I made that day, isn't that right Nicole?" He smiled back at her as a nostalgic expression grew along her face.

"Yep! You also promised me that you would help me achieve my own dreams and make me your second in command as well." Zoro glanced at the two before nodding his head and looking up at the sky.

"I see."

"Now, Lets go! It's time for us to set our heading, for the Grand Line!" Luffy yelled with his fists thrown up in the air as Nicole smiled fondly at her eager Captain. _'This is going to be... Interesting'_

* * *

><p><strong>Soooooo Whatcha think?<strong>

**Thank you Leyshla Gisel for reviewing I really appreciate it! **

**Now Listen, all you have to do is press the Review Button and Type! I review everything I read so it's not like I'm being a hypocrite or anything. I mean, it's not like I'm asking you for a liver transplant:) Reviews are what keep authors going!**

**Oh, and for everyone who watches the anime, What is your favorite opening theme song out of all of them so far? Just Curious:)  
><strong>


	5. IMPORTANT NOTICE!: NOT A NEW CHAPTER

**IMPORTANT NOTICE FROM AUTHOR:**

**Hey readers, you're not gonna believe the luck I have.**

**I BROKE MY ARM!**

**Yeah, that's right. **

**I wish I could say I broke it in some exciting and cool way like bungee jumping or jumping a hill with a four-wheeler or hell, got in a fight with an evil anime dude, but that's definitely not what happened.**

**I was sitting on a chair holding my dog (Great Dane and they are huge!) on a leash and he decided to chase something behind us. He jerked me backwards and the chair ended up falling on my arm with all my weight on it! Now It's so bad I have to have arm surgery! Psh, i'm never feeding him again! one of my siblings can do that shit. Fuck that!**

**Well, anyways what I am trying to say is that since I only have one hand it might take me a while to update my stories :(**

**I know that sucks! but I promise that as soon as my arm gets better I will update as soon as possible!**

**Thank you to all of my readers and reviewers out there!**

**If you have any questions or comments, my pm box is always open! :)**


	6. More than Stars and Clouds

**[A/N]** **This was a really fun chapter to write so I hope you all enjoy it! It shows the 'softer' side of Nicole. Enjoy the slight fluff!** :)

**BTW **

**you can skip reading my authors note at the end of this if you want to... but DON'T skip that important question down there! It's IMPORTANT! I NEED TO KNOW!**

* * *

><p>"Luffy, will you stop eating all of our food? We need to save that for the rest of our trip!" Nicole scolded, slapping his hand away from the food chest beside her.<p>

"But Nicki, I'm starving!" He replied with puppy dog eyes. Nicole shook her head as she squeezed the padlock shut, locking the chest, and hung the key on her belt loop. This would be there third night together as a crew, and in that short period of time their captain had already eaten most of the food supplies that Rika's mother had provided them. After the first day, Nicole and Zoro both agreed on sealing away the food so they wouldn't be starved so soon after leaving the dreadful marine base in Shell Town.

"That face may have worked on me when I was nine but I am immune to it now, Luffy." Nicole said, plopping down next to the snoozing swordsman.

"Awww fine." Luffy said defeated as he splayed his body out on the small deck. Nicole just watched him and smiled as her messy haired nakama drifted off to sleep.

Nicole rested her head on the side of the railing trying to follow the two guy's lead, but soon gave up and stared intently at the dim sky above her, counting the stars. Why she always found herself looking up towards the sky was a mystery. It was a habit that followed her through life and even if she wanted to she couldn't get stop herself from doing it. Whether it was night or day it always made her feel somewhat in-tune with the rest of the world, Though the stars at night intrigued her.

Zoro let out a snort and began to fidget, snapping Nicole out of her daze. He readjusted his hands behind his head before his body relaxed back into its previous state. Nicole couldn't help but to let out a small giggle as she watched the way he scrunched up his nose in annoyance before his face smoothed out and his breathing steadied.

She had never in her life met a man exactly like him. Of course most men had his cocky and stubborn attitude, but whether he'd admit it or not he was a caring person. Yes, she barely had seen it, but it was there. He began to move again and let out an annoyed growl as he cracked open his left eye.

"You awake?" She whispered getting only a grunt in reply. She stared at the groggy man for a few more seconds before sighing and looking back up at the sky. She never knew a man could sleep that much.

"Why are you always doing that." Zoro asked a few minutes later in a low tone before sitting himself up straight against the railing behind them.

"Always doing what?" Nicole said as he face contorted into confusion. She scooted herself up beside him and locked her gaze with his as she tilted her head questionably.

"Your always staring up at the sky." He sighed and faced forward to the subject at hand. "What are you trying to find up there? The only thing I see is a bunch of stars and a couple of clouds. It's not very interesting." He stated before she let out a sigh of her own.

"When I'm looking up at the sky I'm not really looking for anything. and it's true that all you see is stars and clouds at first glance, but they could be so much more if you think about it." She smiled while Zoro snickered at the thought.

"What are you talking about? How could they be anything else? They are what they are, you can't change them." He stated, looking at her like she was an idiot. When she saw his expression, her palm met her face and she growled in frustration.

"That's not what I meant." She said before glaring at the confused man. "Oh, for gods sake, Zoro! You _would_ know there are more things up there if you would stop being such a block-head for once! You know, like the other planets and the constellations. You ever even heard of those things?"

"Of course I have. It's just that I don't find those kinds of things important. Why do you care about it? How is it going to help you accomplish anything?" He questioned as she blinked a few times and began to giggle, making him growl in irritation.

"You're such an idiot. I don't really care about those things! I just think they are really cool to look at" She grinned as sweat fell at the side of his forehead. "Oh, look right there. I'll show you" She said as she leaned against his shoulder and pointed up at the sky. He looked down at the girl questionably before looking at the sky himself.

"Do you see it?" She asked as he narrowed his eyes at the figure. He couldn't make out what it was exactly was, but to him all it looked like was a couple of stars connecting together to make a box with lines coming from the side of it.

"Well yeah I see it alright, but what the hell is it suppose to be?" He said as she re-adjusted her head so she was looking up at him.

"That is Pegasus! Most people can't spot it out, but I have acquired an eye for these kinds of things along the years." She answered before turning her head back to the constellations and pointing to another one to the right. "Oh, there's a cool one! It's named after Queen Cassiopeia from Greek Mythology."

"Why would they name _that_ after a queen? It just looks like a line of stars to me." Zoro questioned as he narrowed his eyes at the scene above him. The constellation was made up of five stars that, if connected, came together to make a stretched out 'w' shape in the sky.

"Stop being so dense, Zoro! Use your imagination. You have to have some _somewhere_ in that head of yours." She snickered before tracing the pattern with her index finger. "It's supposed to make the shape of the queen sitting in a chair. Look, that's where her head is supposed to be, then if you follow the rest of the path it goes down to her feet. " She explained before lowering her hand to lay in her lap.

"I...see" He nodded as traced the pattern himself with his hand before folding it behind his neck.

"I knew you would sooner or later. Good job, Swordsman," She teased, gaining only a grunt from the man.

There was a few more minutes of silence before Zoro glanced down and finally noticed the warmth on his shoulder that came from the brown-haired head leaning against it, or more so on top of it. He caught the smell of her vanilla cinnamon shampoo that she had go a hold of before departure. He breathed it in and found it oddly...appeasing and pleasant. To him it fit her perfectly. She wasn't the flowery girly type, yet she could be sweet and reassuring. Well, when she wasn't joking or yelling about something.

"Oi, Nicole" Zoro said getting no reply. "Nicole? Are you asleep?" He tried again knowing the answer to his question. She had fallen asleep, and when she was asleep there was no waking her up. If they were ever under attack while she was sleeping, he was pretty sure that she would be screwed. This thought made him smirk. True he did have a knack for sleeping very often at different times of the day, but he was sharp and nothing would even come close to getting him, Not even in his sleep.

Nicole may have looked comfortable in the position they were in, but Zoro was not. Her body was lying on top of his right arm and even though she was a good amount lighter than he was, his arm had began to go numb. He shifted under her weight as he struggled to find a comfortable spot and let out a frustrated growl before feeling Nicole move herself. This made him freeze. How could he have possibly woken this women up? He barely even moved! She may have normally been a morning person, but still if someone woke you up just after you had fallen asleep you'd be pissed.

She let out a grunt and inaudibly said, "not comfy" before sliding off of his shoulder/chest so her head was lying on top of his stretched out legs and in his lap. "better." She groaned out before falling silent and continuing her slumber. Zoro stayed frozen a few more seconds before relaxing his muscles and letting out his own breath that he had been holding in.

He kept his eyes on the dozing girl as she gripped the leg of his pants and nuzzled into the dark fabric. He was facing her back, but he could still feel the calm rise and fall of her chest resting on top of his lap. He couldn't help but form a smile as he found a similar one adorning her own while she let out an inaudible giggle. She looked...content. and he had decided a while ago that he liked her that way.

"Must be a good dream" He thought out loud before crossing his arms behind his head and closing his eyes to sleep as well.

* * *

><p><em>"Oi, Nicole! Shanks! You're back!"<em> _a 7 year old Luffy called out as he ran towards the docks._

_"Luffy!" The nine year old girl in shorts and a tank top exclaimed as she met the boy half way and slammed into an embrace._

_"Ah, Luffy what have you been up to while we were gone?" The red-haired man said as he rustled the messy black hair on the kid's head and began to laugh. "I think you have gotten taller over the past few days I've been gone."_

_"You really think so? That is so awesome!" Luffy said excitedly, pumping his fists in the air._

_"It is! You're going to have to be taller than that though if you're going to marry my daughter someday!" He teased the two as they looked at eachother, then back at the man in disgust._

_"Ew, No way!" The kids said in unison making Shanks and the rest of his crew burst out in laughter._

_"That is **not** funny daddy! Me and Luffy have a nakama and business relationship only!" Nicole assured and nodded her head as Luffy stepped forward with one of his fists in front of him._

_"That's right! Nicole is going to help me become a famous pirate!" He said determined before Shanks walked in between the two and turned back around behind them with his arms spread out._

_"Whatever you say, Luffy. Now I don't know about you guys, but I'm ready for some booze!" The red-haired captain exclaimed, earning very loud cheers from the crew still on the docks._

_"Oh, I'll have some too!" Luffy said and began walking to the bar before being picked up from the collar by Lucky Roo._

_"I don't think so, kid. Pirates only!" He said as Luffy struggled to get out of his grasp._

_"Then why don't I get to drink?" Nicole yelled with her fist in the air._

_"No bean sprouts allowed." Benn chuckled as he patted the girl's head. "It might stunt you two's growth. I bet neither of you are even five feet"_

_"Plus, what kind of father would I be if I let my little girl drink? Just stick to juice, Luffy!" Shanks joked from in front of them as him and the rest of the crew began to walk to the tavern._

_"Don't get into to much trouble kiddos. If you two are anything like my son Usopp you will be perfect angels!" Yasopp called out with a grin before Luffy was dropped and the rest of the crew faded inside of the bar.  
><em>

_"Dumb adults. Thinking I can't handle it." Luffy pouted as he stood and dusted off his pants. Nicole blinked and stared in front of her thoughtfully before a grin grew on her face and she started pulling Luffy towards the docks._

_"Nicki~, Where are you pulling me to?" He whined behind her as she began pulling him faster._

_"You want to drink like a real pirate, right Luffy?" Nicole said as her feet clunked against the wooden ramp that lead to the deck of Shank's ship._

_"Of course I do!" He replied as the both plopped on the deck and made their way below deck. There were two more turns before they found themselves in front of a beat up chest the was placed far back into a corner._

_ Just as she finally released Luffy from her grasp Nicole made her way to a crowbar that was placed at the other side of the room and came back to stand beside Luffy. She nudged the bar in between the lock and chest and she pulled and tugged at it before the lock hit the floor and the chest was released from the rusty chains. She wist them away as fast as she could and when they where all in a pile on the floor she opened it to reveal three bottles of rum._

_"This is dad's 'emergency booze'. No one is supposed to know about it but him, Yasopp, Becky, and Roo, But I overheard them talking one night a few years back and here we are!" Nicole giggled excitedly as Luffy's eyes began to sparkle._

_"This is so cool! How much can we have?" He stared at her expectantly before she took a bottle from the chest and shut it. She dug her hand into her left pocket and pulled out a long, flip-out fishing knife. She stabbed the end of it into the cork and pulled back, leaving the bottle open and the contents free to their disposal._

_"Since this is your first time drinking you can't have too much, but don't worry. The rest of the bottle will be saved for some other time." She said before taking a swig of the alcohol, wincing from the burning in her throat._

_"You've drank this stuff before? I thought they said you weren't allowed?" Luffy said, now confused as Nicole began to giggle._

_"I'm a pirate, Silly! Just because I am told not to do something doesn't mean that I am gonna listen!" She said mischievously before taking another swig and handing it out to the grinning boy. "Here, Luffy. Just take a little and drink it really fast. It's going to taste a little gross at first, but it will get better as you go. Go ahead." She instructed before he took it hesitantly._

_"Okay, here I go!" Luffy said before placing the bottle to his lips and tipping it back. A look of distaste immediately grew on his face as he quickly gulped the rest of the remnants down. His eyes grew wide as he grabbed at his throat and began coughing. "I-it's burning!" He squeaked out as Nicole fell on the floor laughing._

_"It's supposed to, Luffy! I told you not to drink too much!" Nicole finally spoke as her laughing fit died down. She picked herself and dusted off her knees as Luffy's mouth turned into an 'o' shape. "Well, are you okay now?" _

_"Of course!" He grinned before taking a more conservative gulp of the drink, this time only wincing and coughing twice. "You see! Men like me can drink no problem!"_

_"That's right! And now you can be like a real pirate! Just don't tell Daddy though, I still don't wanna get in trouble." Nicole lectured as a goofy grin grew on her 7 year old friends face._

_"Okay, Nicole! I promise!"_

_"Good! Now lets go find a hiding place for this so we can go say hi to Makino. She promised me that she would braid my hair when we got back!" Nicole said before running out of the room, Luffy following behind._

_"Maybe we can find a place in the woods!" He suggested as they climbed back on deck and found a dark green cover to wrap around the bottle._

_"Good idea, Lets go then!" She said before the two jumped off the boat and began racing to the edge of town to hide their treasure._

* * *

><p><strong>[AN] Did I really just do that? Yes, I think I did! You have no clue what I am talking about, do you?**

**Well, I pretty much just wrote this chapter ONE- HANDED! Holy shit! I really wasn't planning on doing this, but I was bored out of my mind and really didn't want to do Spanish homework. I have just been reading all week but leaving this chapter unfinished was irking me. It was really fun to write that flashback! It was kind of an extra add on so i hope you all liked it.:) **

**Thank you Piacine, Karasu-archer, SkittlesKat, and RaucousDragon for your reviews! My arm is getting better and I appreciate your concerns and good wishes:) And I thank the others who favorited and subscribed to my story as well:) R&R people!  
><strong>

**_Now here is a IMPORTANT question for all readers:_ **

**For the future chapters should I go into all of the parts? like buggy for instance and how they met Sanji, Usopp, and Nami before they go to the grand line? Because I was thinking I could just skip to them going into the grand line instead of going through everything in know what I mean, right? I really can't make up my mind so I thought I would ask you readers! Please review or PM me and let me know!:) Oh, and if i do go through the entire thing, I will probanly make up a few things and be creative so it's not entirely like the anime and it's funner for you to read! Okay, I'm done ranting:)  
><strong>


	7. An injured Nakama and a Clown Guy

**[A/N] Holy shit! Sorry for the reaaaallly slow update! I've been having a lot of troubles lately. I mean, messed up arm, Virus on laptop, dogs dying, and Fucking make up work! Fucking School! Anyways, Thank you all for you awesome input on how I should continue on with this story. I have finally figured out what I am going to do, But I'm not telling you~! Anyways, Enjoy!**

**Thank you's and reply's to reviewers:**

**Leyshla Gisel: *sparkly eyes* Your proud of me? yay! lol and I'm glad you liked it. It was enjoyable to write that part in:)  
><strong>

**ILiketheCandy: Aww, Thank you my lovely reader! I'm happy that you are so loyal!  
><strong>

**RaucousDragon: Thanks for the Input:) I only hope for it to be as good as your story!  
><strong>

**The New Vampire: You forgot DX I broke my right arm and it was bothering me how I had that chapter stuck in my head lol  
><strong>

**RedRose43: Would you like there to be LuNa? Cuz I could try that if you really wanted me too.**

**Kayla: Nice idea lol I'll put that into thought  
><strong>

**Robert: Healing, Thanks!  
><strong>

**FoxBlade13: You helped a ton! Thanks! and You really think I've improved? *gushes* Aw you reviewers make my day!  
><strong>

**SkittlesKat: Thanks for the props! I enjoy them lol and thanks for the input! btw I love your story so far as well!  
><strong>

**Person that used my name, Zororenjilover: Thanks! But why did you use my name? Lol Last time I checked i didn't have a twin XD  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Sooo hungry!" Luffy whined as he hung his body over the water at the edge of the boat. How much longer was he going to whine?<p>

"And whose fault is that?" Nicole said angrily with a tick mark on her forehead. All her efforts to ration out the food had been for nothing when Luffy found the key to the chest. "Now we are stuck out here on the ocean to starve to death!"

"Just when in the hell are we going to reach land anyways?" Zoro interrupted her ranting growing more annoyed by the minute.

"Who knows. Just sailing on the wind and the waves going where they take us. We might not ever reach land! Eh, I guess we will someday." Well, Luffy didn't sound too optimistic about that.

"Don't you find it dumb that someone trying to be King of the Pirates doesn't have a single navigational skill?" Zoro questioned.

"No, Not really. I just drift around."

"Well what about you little miss pirate? Shouldn't _you_ know how to get around?" Zoro turned to her as she rolled her eyes.

"Just because I have been a pirate all my life doesn't mean I'm good at navigating." She shook her head at the man as Luffy continued speaking.

"What about you, Zoro? Aren't you some famous bounty hunter that sailed the seas?" Nicole nodded in agreement as Zoro let out an exasperated sigh.

"I don't have any recollection of ever calling myself a bounty hunter." Zoro said as he lazily slung his head backwards to hang over the edge. "I set on out onto the open sea in search of just one man, but then I couldn't get back to my village. By that point I had no choice but to go after pirate ships to earn a living."

"I see. So your just lost." Luffy stated bluntly making Nicole laugh loudly and Zoro to freak out.

"Don't put it like that!" Zoro slammed his foot down with a scowl, making the boat rock and Luffy's hat to fly off of his head. Luffy and Nicole's eyes grew wide as it floated in the air and glided against the sails.

"Oh, No. Not my Shanks hat!" Luffy exclaimed as everything appeared to be in slow motion.

"Luffy, Hurry up and grab it!" Nicole yelled at him as it went over the sails and started flowing to the front of the boat. They all rushed in front to grab it and just before it floated away, Zoro reached and grabbed it.

"Thanks!" Luffy grinned as he took it in his hands. Nicole let out the breath she was holding before slapping Zoro on the back of his head and making an "ugh" sound.

"What the hell was that for?" He rubbed the back of his head as she sat back in her previous place.

"You almost made him loose my dad's hat." She said crossing her arms and closing her eyes in annoyance. It was too much of a close call.

"Don't worry, Nicole. Shank's hat is safe and sound! See?" Luffy grinned as he placed the hat back on his head and gave a thumbs up.

"Wait, Shanks is your dad? As in _the_ Red-haired shanks?" Zoro looked at her suspiciously as he sat across from her.

"Yup." She said emphasizing on the 'p'. "And if you ask about the "me not having red hair" thing I think I might kill you" She narrowed her eyes at him as he shut his mouth. She knew what he was going to say.

"Oh, I was going to ask about that too!" Luffy sat next to her and tugged on a strand of her hair, only to get his hand slapped away.

"Cut it out Luffy!"

"What, did you dye it or something?" Zoro snickered as she turned her head away from the two and crossed her legs.

"So you did!" Luffy's grin got wider as she turned around with a snarl and her cheeks painted pink.

"Shut up you jerks! I didn't like it red so I dyed it brown! What's the problem with that?" She fumed, making the two men burst with laughter. "Don't laugh at me!"

"Yes mam!" They said in unison after being beaten several times with her fist, coming out with many bumps on their heads.

* * *

><p>"I am so hungry! It's killing me!" Zoro complained as Luffy looked up. Nicole had splayed herself out on what little deck there was, so she was looking up also.<p>

"Hey look, a bird." Zoro stated as he turned his attention to the sky.

"Looks tasty." Nicole grinned as she pictured the animal on a plate, grilled to perfection. Luffy's mouth turned into a smile as he thought of an idea.

"Hey, I know! Let's eat it!" Nicole popped her head up as he said this. Maybe he was having the same hallucination as she was.

"Huh? How do we catch it?" Zoro said in a doubtful voice as Luffy stood.

"Leave that to me!" Luffy stretched out his arms and held on to the wooden sails before backing up and yelling "Gum Gum Rocket!" He then flung himself into the air towards the bird as Zoro and Nicole watched.

"Makes sense." Zoro mused as Nicole nodded her head.

"True, but remember who we're talking about here." Nicole sweat dropped as Zoro cocked an eyebrow.

"How could he screw _this_ up?"

Zoro spoke too soon.

"AHHHH! HELP ME!" Luffy called out from the sky. Nicole and Zoro's eyes grew wide as they noticed Luffy's head lodged in the birds mouth.

"You moron!" They said in unison as they rushed and started paddling. Nicole held the left one as he held the one to the right.

"What the hell is going on now!" Zoro yelled with his teeth looking like they came from sharks.

"You're going to slow Zoro!" Nicole said as the boat started moving to the right.

"No, You're going too damn fast!" Zoro began paddling faster trying to keep up with the girl.

"Nevermind. I'll do it myself!" She stopped paddling and shoved Zoro out of the way before grabbing both paddles. Zoro watched as her hands began to glow a bright yellow and her paddling went faster and faster.

"Hey, You there! Stop! Men overboard! Save us! Man overboard." Three men called out from the water as the boat approached them.

"We can't stop Zoro!" Nicole said as a scowl grew on Zoro's face.

"I can't believe we found shipwreckers at a time like this!" Zoro stood and held on to the edge of the boat as he called out to them. "We can't stop you're just going to have to jump in!" Expressions of horror grew on their face as the boat went faster towards them. They all yelled bloody murder as they grabbed hold of the back of the boat as it passed. Zoro helped them up one by one as they panted and shook themselves off.

"I'm actually surprised you made it on board! Nicole has made this thing a motor boat!" Zoro smirked as they yelled "Are you trying to kill us?"and brought out their knives.

"Stop the boat now! This ship is ours!" The man in the middle ordered and took out a knife as he explained they were from Buggy the Clowns pirate crew.

"Huh?" Zoro said as a dark shadowy glare appeared on his face.

"You have _got _to be kidding me?" Nicole was highly annoyed.

"Afraid not, girly. Now stop rowing and come to papa!" The chubby man smirked as she gritted her teeth and stood abruptly, dropping the paddles on the deck. The yellow aura dissipated from her hands as she snarled at the men.

"Excuse me? You wanna say that again, fat boy?" She raised her fist causing the three's expression to change. Her mouth turned into a smirk as she cracked her knuckles and walked closer. "You can go ahead and sit down, Zoro. I've got this."

"But-"

"Did I stutter?" She turned her head only for him to nod his head and backing away. The Buggy pirates took a step back as she continued to advance towards them. They were about to find out exactly who they were talking to.

* * *

><p>"I'm so sorry!" The hatted man said as him and his comrades laughed innocently. "We never imagined that you two were Siren of the West and the famous Pirate Hunter Zoro! Please forgive us!" Nicole growled as she heard them speak. She had beaten them up pretty good and they were now paddling instead of her.<p>

"Thanks to you three idiots we lost sight of our friend." Zoro said leaning against the railing with his swords in hand.

"If I didn't need you three to paddle I would have killed you." She glared making them shake in their boots.

"Please spare us! Again we are so sorry!"

"Just keep paddling" Zoro ordered.

"Yes, Sir!"

"Knowing Luffy, He will probably pull of something once he reaches land." Zoro thought out loud as Nicole only nodded. The three bozos didn't exactly put her in a good mood.

The three Buggy pirates began to go on about their Captain saying how ruthless he was and such. Nicole completely ignored them. She could honestly care less about Buggy the Clown.

"You know, It's great that you think your captain is terrifying and everything, but do you think you can shut up now?" Nicole said, making them jump and nod their heads.

"Wow, you really are in a sour mood, Aren't you?" Zoro said in more of a rhetorical sense. Nicole sighed and nodded in response.

"She's so scary!" They whispered in unison before being silenced by the handle of Zoro's sword. If they didn't shut up, they would only make it worse.

* * *

><p>"Is that who I think it is?" Nicole said as her and Zoro approached the scene. They had been searching for Luffy quite a while before coming across Buggy the Clowns base.<p>

"It looks like it." Zoro replied as he let out an exasperated sigh. "What has he gotten himself into this time?"

"Shit! Look at the size of that Cannon!" She pointed to the object fully realizing that it was lit.

"I looks like that girl is helping him." Zoro observed the girl as she ran towards the cannon and put out the fuse with her hands. By this time Zoro and Nicole were running and they got there just in time to stop the pirates from attacking Luffy's savior.

"Hey now, It's not very nice of you guys to gang up on the poor girl" Zoro said as he held them off mid-air with his sheathed swords.

"What a bunch of dicks!" Nicole walked up and frowned before helping the orange haired girl off of the ground.

"Zoro! Nicole!" Luffy called out from the square cage he was locked in with a big grin.

"Is she hurt?" Zoro asked glancing over his shoulder. Nicole looked her over before asking her, herself.

"No, I'm fine I think." The girl replied. She had on a blue striped shirt and a orange mini-skirt to match.

"Whew, what a relief! I'm glad you found us. Now hurry up and come get me out of here!" Luffy's grin grew wider.

"How do you keep getting yourself into these kinds of situations? First a bird flies off with you and now I find you trapped in a cage?" Zoro turned around and slung his sword over his shoulder.

"It's an interesting story, Actually!" Nicole shook her head as she began walking towards her captain.

"Honestly, what am I going to do with you?" Zoro followed her before Captain Buggy began to speak.

"So you're Zoro? If you are here for my head you've got quite a struggle before you."

"No, Not interested. I gave up Pirate Hunting. I'm here for my friend"

"But I'm interested though. Killing you would give a boost to my reputation!"

"Pipe down you Clowny freak. You're not going to be killing anyone." Nicole turned back as Buggy brung out his weapons of choice. One of his cronies whispered in his ear before his grin grew wider.

"Your name is Nicole isn't it? As in Nicole Le Roux?" Buggy said as Nicole turned completely towards him with a tick mark on her forehead.

"Yeah, What of it? I'm not in the mood to play twenty questions." Buggy began to laugh as his entire crew let out a gasp.

"Well if it isn't my lucky day! Not only will I get my props for killing off the Pirate Hunter, but I can kill off the red-haired Shank's daughter as well? Why, Isn't this rich?" Nicole's shoulder stiffened as his crew gasped once again. Other than a few people that she held close to her, nobody knew of her lineage to the Yonkou.

"How do you know about that?" Nicole clenched her fists as his face grew serious.

"It doesn't matter because I am going to kill you along with your little swordsman friend!" He began twirling his knives in his hands as Zoro turned to face him with a scowl etched upon his face.

"If you try, You'll die."

"Oh~ Is that so?" A smirk grew on Buggy's face.

"I tried to warn you" Zoro sighed as Buggy's crew began to cheer. Zoro brought out all of his swords and stuck his most prized one in his mouth as Buggy place knives in between each of his fingers.

"Watch the girl." Nicole nodded as she jogged to the orange-haired girl's side. She had been watching this hole time with her mouth open.

"Don't worry, Everything's fine now that we are here." Nicole said as she nudged the girls jaw shut. The girl nodded as they began to watch what was happening. Buggy charged at Zoro and right as he got there Zoro easily cut him into several pieces with his swords. The girl beside her cringed and looked away as Buggy fell to the ground. Nicole looked over the scene confused as Zoro sheathed his swords. It was to anti-climatic for her taste.

"That wasn't much of a fight, now was it." Zoro looked over his shoulder looking at the clown. It was to easy for him.

"Oh, Wow! He's weak! Way to go Zoro!" Luffy said over looking the scene from his cage.

"No way." The orange hair girl said incredulously as Nicole let out a sigh.

"Well that wasn't much fun to watch. I thought clowns were supposed to provide entertainment."

"You wanted it to be entertaining?" The skirted girl sweatdropped as Nicole nodded her head like it was nothing. Soon, the entirety of Buggy's crew began to laugh, making her, Zoro, and the rest turn to them in bewilderment.

"Their Captain is laying dead on the ground and their laughing? What's going on?"

"Hey, Fellas. What do you find so damn funny?" Zoro said with an annoyed tone as Buggy rose from the ground behind him. Before any of them could notice, Buggy's hand detached from his body and went flying to stab Zoro in the stomach with its knife. Zoro yelled in pain and fell to his knees as his crew mates called out to him.

"Buggy's still alive?" The orange hair girl was shocked as they all stared at the walking dead. He was still in pieces, yet he was standing.

"What the hell?" Zoro turned as Buggy's floating hand pulled the knife out of his side and returned to the clown's body.

"The Chop-Chop fruit. That's the name of the devil fruit that's given me my powers. I'm a Chop-Chop person and now I can never be defeated by the sword!" Buggy explained as he finished with a menacing laugh.

"His limbs reattach? and I always thought that the devil's fruit story's were just a myth that pirates told!" The girl said. Nicole didn't take her eyes off of Buggy for one second to acknowledge the girl. She was too severely pissed that her Nakama was now bleeding on the ground. A trait she picked up from her father.

"So he's a Chop-Chop man? Whoa, that's pretty freaky!" The rubber man spoke ironically.

"Ugh! How about I defeat you with my fists instead?" Nicole gritted her teeth lifting her fist in front of her. Buggy grinned at her as he continued to laugh.

"Oh, sorry sweetheart! This was a fight between me and Zoro! Even though I didn't hit any vital organs, he's still in pretty bad shape. So, I guess that makes me the winner!" Buggy held his hand up as his grew began cheering his name.

"I let my guard down! Stupid mistake." Zoro scolded himself as Nicole made a "tch" noise and bent down to look at his wound.

"It sure as hell was! He could have killed you!" Nicole reached towards the wound before pulling back and shaking her head. She figured it was best no to touch it until she could properly care for it. "Your luck he didn't get your organs!"

"Save it for later!" Zoro grounded out as Buggy continued to grin behind him. Nicole glared at the Clown with a scowl before hearing Luffy.

"Stabbing him in the back was a cowardly move, You big nose!" Luffy yelled at the top of his lungs before all went silent. The entire pirate crew froze with frightened faces before Buggy slowly turned his head towards Luffy with a vein bulging out of his forehead.

"What's that...you...said? WHO'S GOT A BIG NOSE?" Buggy freaked out and threw his knife along with his hand towards Luffy's head. Zoro and Nicole called out his name before realizing he had caught the knife by his teeth.

"Hey Buggy!" Luffy sad before breaking the knife with his jaw. "I'm going to kick your ass once I get out of this cage!"

"You? Kick my ass?" Buggy chuckled, "You've got a lot of nerve, kid! I'm afraid all four of you are all going to die today by my own hand! So if you're going to do any ass kicking, You better do it soon!"

"How about I fill in for my captain instead." Nicole said coldly as she began rolling up he sleeves. Buggy only laughed harder as she took two steps forward with her fists by her side.

"You really think you can do that? You're only a little girl! I don't know what you did to get that big old bounty on your head, but you aren't fooling me for one second!" Buggy said as he charged towards her with his knife, only to be stopped dead in his tracks by a bright golden light and Nicole no where to be found.

"W-where the hell did the bitch go?" Buggy exclaimed as he looked from sided to side. His crew did the same as the orange-haired girl, Luffy, and Zoro stared at the blank space in confusion.

"Over here, Big nose!" Nicole chuckled as she reappeared behind him and socked him in his face with her foot, sending him flying into his subordinates. "Strike!" She pumped her fist in the air as her feet and hands continued to glow.

"Whoa! Nicole that was awesome! How did you do that?" Luffy exclaimed with amazement as Nicole half turned to give her explanation.

"You're not the only one with a devil fruit power!" Nicole smirked, clenching her fist, "I ate the Dengen-Dengen no Mi! Or in simpler words, The power-power fruit. It allows me to control the flow of energy, or power, through my body making me stronger and faster than any normal human being. I explain the rest of it to you later, Luffy." She said turning around to find an elbow in her face. She gasp and made an "umph" sound as she went flying and fell to the ground.

"Nicole!" Zoro and Luffy yelled out as she wiped the blood from her mouth. She honestly didn't see that one coming.

"Well, at least now I know it isn't a Logia Type. You felt pretty solid when my elbow connected with your face!" Buggy chuckled loudly as his crew did the same. Nicole started to get up before Luffy began to speak.

"Wait, Don't get up!" He yelled as she looked at him like he was crazy. How could she fight on her ass?

"Oh, are you ordering your follower to back down? How exciting! Would you rather me kill you first instead?" Buggy said as Luffy grinned and told Zoro to stand up.

"What?" Zoro said as he began to shake unsteadily.

"You better have a really good plan or else we're all dead! So what are you guys going to do?" The orange headed girl yelled as Luffy smirked and exchanged looks with Zoro.

"What the hell is going on, Luffy?" Nicole watched as Zoro's expression changed and he smirked as well.

"I gotcha." Zoro unsheathed his swords as Buggy turned to him abruptly with a scowl.

"I've had enough of you, you impudent fool! Time to die already!" Buggy sprinted towards Zoro, knife in hands, and began to attack him. Zoro blocked every strike with his swords, but he was moving backwards in the process. Zoro then sliced Buggy in two and dove in between the two parts before they came back together. Buggy began gloating to Zoro, only to be ignored as he made his way towards the cannon.

"Whoa, wait a sec.!" Nicole rushed to his side as he attempted to lift the cannon. She focused her energy into her arms as she helped him tip it over to face the Buggy pirates.

"Ah! Crap, the cannon is pointed at us!" Buggy and his crew mates began to scream and shout.

"Hurry, Light it!" Zoro spoke as he fell on his knees grasping at his wound.

"Huh?" The girl asked dumbly before being smacked in the back of the head.

"Hurry up and light, Baka!" Nicole yelled as the girl rubbed the back of her head and gave an "All right, all right, I'm lighting it already!"

"Just wait! The cannon is still loaded with a special Buggy Ball! I don't want to go out like this! Done in by my own ball!" Buggy begged as the girl lighted the match and lit the fuse. Luffy leaned forward and stuck his face out excitedly as Nicole cocked her hip out to the side and smirked. The two women held their ears as the cannon went off, hitting the Buggy pirates..

* * *

><p>"You're- a lot stronger- than I thought you were." Zoro smirked and let out a grunt before landing face first on the ground.<p>

"Thanks. I would say the same to you if you weren't half dead on the ground right now." She rolled her eyes and turned him over to examine his wound. "Hey, It looks like my stab wound from Helmeppo! This should be an easy fix." She said as she ran her finger over his green haramaki. It would have to come off if she was going to patch him up. Nicole abruptly looked up to see a small white dog glaring at the group.

"Doggy!" Luffy grinned rocking his cage to get closer to the domestic animal. Luffy began making faces at him, only for it not to react. "Hey, you guys. It looks like this dog is frozen!"

"I don't give a damn. He could sit there forever for all I care." Zoro said as he stood and sat back down to lean against the wood of a building. Nicole sighed before following suit and sitting next to him.

"You should really let me fix that." She nodded her head at the wound as he crossed his arms behind his head.

"Nah, I just need to sleep it off." He shrugged as she cocked an eyebrow at him. She didn't know if he was being stubborn or just a plain idiot. She shook her head and reverted her attention back at Luffy as he stared at the dog curiously.

"I wonder if it's dead." Luffy poked the dog in it's forehead before it snapped and seeped it's jaws into his face. Luffy yelped and yelled as he tried to shake the animal off. Zoro and Nicole watched with wide eyes not believing what was happening.

"Luffy! Please, will you quit goofing around and get serious!" Zoro yelled, exerting to much energy and falling into Nicole's lap. The dog finally released Luffy's face and he fell back as well.

"Damn dog!"

"I don't feel good."

"Well aren't you two men complaining a lot today. I told you to let me fix your damn stomach!" Nicole poked him in the head as he cracked one eye open.

"You made getting stabbed in the stomach look easy." Zoro huffed as she looked up with a smirk.

"Well that's because I'm awesome!" She said proudly.

"Speaking of awesome!" Luffy sprung back up with a grin on his face. "Your devil fruit ability is so cool!"

"It's nothing special" She shrugged

"How the hell does it work?" Zoro looked up at her as he opened his other eye.

"Well, I guess a doctor could explain it better than I can, but we all have energy flowing through our bodies and I can control mine."

"Control it?"

"Yeah, you know when you saw that bright aura that formed around my limbs when I paddled the boat and fought Buggy? That's an effect of me heightening my energy level to those places in my body to make me stronger and faster. I know it sounds confusing. Truthfully I don't know much about my ability myself." Nicole explained as she lifted her hand in the air and focused energy into it.

"Cool, cool, cool!" Luffy grinned with sparkly eyes, "Does that mean you can shoot energy beams out through your hands?" Luffy looked excitedly as she gave him a thoughtful look.

"Well, I've never actually tried to before, but it's an interesting theory!" She giggled as Zoro swatted her hand out of the air.

"You're blinding me with that thing!" She glared at him pushing him off of her lap and sticking her tongue out.

"So, I think you've had your punishment for today! How about I get you out of there, Luffy?" She put a hand on her hip and smirked as he nodded with puppy dog eyes.

"Wouldn't it be easier if you just used the key?" The orange-haired girl walked up, throwing they key onto the ground next to Luffy.

"Great! The key to the cage! Did you go steal it for me? Thanks, Nami!"

"Look, I only did it so we would be even, and now I don't owe you anything so we're square, okay?" Nami smiled as Nicole raised an eyebrow at her. So that's the only reason she was with them.

"Okay, Thanks!" Luffy said as he reached for the key, only for it to be swallowed by the dog and all of their facial expressions to be changed. Luffy began strangling him and shaking him back and forth out of frustration and telling the furry animal to give back the key.

"Hey, Stop that! Quit picking on poor Shu Shu, leav him alone!" A man's voice yelled to them gaining the groups attention. He stopped in front of them as Luffy halted his assault on the dog- I mean Shu Shu.

"And who might you be, old man?" Zoro asked the white-haired man dressed in home made armor.

"Old man? Why I am the mayor of this town! Who are you and why are you hurting Shu Shu?" He lowered his voice as he noticed Zoro's wound, "My, my. That's quite an injury you have there. I take it you had a run-in with Captain Buggy. We need to get you to a doctor!"

"That's what I've been saying!" Nicole face palmed.

* * *

><p>"Men are ridiculous!" Nicole sighed as she leaned back in the chair she was sitting in. She had volunteered to stay with Zoro just in case his body responded badly to the loss of blood. He wouldn't even let her touch it! What a baby. Though oddly enough, it really did look like he was getting better as he slept. She leaned her head back and closed her eyes thinking that she could finally get some rest. If only she knew what was going on outside and what was about to happen inside.<p>

Nicole cracked and eye open curiously as the ground started to shake. She yawned and stretched her arms up as the shaking continued and a small whistling noise could be heard. When the noise got louder and the shaking got rougher she jumped up from her seat and began looking around frantically as if trying to figure out what was happening and quickly tried to shake Zoro awake. Unfortunately, she wasn't quick enough and a humongous cannonball exploded into the room and shattered the wooden building into a million pieces, falling on top of them.

"Zoro! Nicole! Are you still alive?" She could barely here Luffy calling out over the ringing in her ears. She blinked a few times before throwing the wooden planks off of her and sitting up.

"Um, Ouch." Nicole groaned as she rubbed the back of her head. She was pretty sure she hit it on something. When she looked up she saw Zoro coming out from the rubble also.

"That's one hell of a way to wake a guy up." He said as he held his head with his hand, "I could've used a few more Z's."

"How did you survive that blast?" Nami couldn't believe these people.

"Alright! You guys are okay!" Luffy exclaimed with a wide grin.

"Ugh! My ears are still ringing!" Nicole stood up and tugged at her ears. She could hardly make out what they were saying. All she knew was that the old mayor was yelling about protecting his town or something and Nami tried to hold him back before her finally ran off.

"Where are you guys going!" Nicole shouted at them as Zoro, Nami, and Luffy started walking away.

"Did you not here a word we said?" Zoro questioned as she looked at him with a confused expression.

"Did you just ask me if I seared a sword instead? Is that some kind of expression or something?" Nicole threw her hands up in frustration as Nami and Zoro sweatdropped. Luffy thought it was funny and breathed in before yelling.

"WE ARE GOING TO GO SAVE THE OLD MAN AND BEAT UP BUGGY THE CLOWN! OH, AND BY THE WAY NAMI IS JOINING OUR CREW!"

"Oh, Okay! Sounds like fun!" Nicole smiled and began walking as Nami face palmed and Zoro tied his bandana around his head.

"I told you I'm not joining your pirate crew!" Nami yelled with shark teeth as they continued on to find Buggy the Clown. Hopefully Nicole's eardrums would be back to normal when they got there.

* * *

><p><strong>[AN] There you go! I'm trying to make sure to change some things so you guys don't get bored, I mean it would be boring if it was just one piece plus one, right? so I hope you guys liked it! Oh, and I was listening to "The Bitch Came Back" by Theory of a Deadman and it makes me laugh XD You should listen to it!  
><strong>

**Me:Ha! Take that Buggy! I have always hated that guy!  
><strong>

**Buggy: You just haven't recognized my greatness!  
><strong>

**Me: *Shoots him in face* hehehe anyways, You guys have finally been introduced to Nicole's power! Again, Thank you for all of the great input on what arcs i should do! I have got some sort of a plot figured out XD  
><strong>

**Zoro: You're hopeless.  
><strong>

**Me: Jerk! Remember who your talking to!  
><strong>

**Nicole: Be careful, Zoro... She could make you start dancing to Beyonce like she did to me last week *cringe*  
><strong>

**Zoro: *silence*  
><strong>

**Luffy: I wanna dance!  
><strong>

**Me: *Sigh* anyways, I hoped you guys liked the chapter! You guys may be thinking that her power is kind of like the Admiral Kizaru's, But trust me it's not the same. He's a logia type, she's not and her power does way different things!  
><strong>

**Nicole: Man am I awesome or what? Review!  
><strong>


	8. Zoro and Nicole vs Cabaji and Jumi

**[A/N] hahaha! Success! Maybe my updates will be faster now since I am so hyped up. I mean I am on a roll!:) So, to change it up, I mad Jumi... You guys will figure out who she is when you read it.  
><strong>

****Thank you's and reply's to reviewers:****

**RaucousDragon: ...BAHAHA XD I laughed so hard when I read your review:) Organs and Orgasms do sound strangely alike... O.O Anyways...*awkward laugh* I'm glad you like her power. You guys should like how it develops and gets stronger as the story goes along.  
><strong>

**Leyshla Gisel: You welcome:) I should be updating more often now that most of my issues are gone XD and I'm glad that you found some of it funny. I like to have it a little more humorous in certain parts.  
><strong>

**sunshineandmoonlight: Don't tell Nicole that! She might get a bigger ego then she already has! lol and yes, her and Luffy was some naughty kids.  
><strong>

**Anon;Kayla: Don't worry, This story shall have many chapters! :D  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Can you hear me now?" Luffy yelled in Nicole's ear one more time before she punched him in the face.<p>

"I hear you already! Geez!" She exclaimed as they continued walking. They were following the mayor hoping that he wouldn't do anything crazy, which he was probably going to do. They filled Nicole in and told them where they were headed.

"This old guy is nuts! He can't take out Buggy!" Nami exclaimed as they spotted the Mayor. He had already reached Buggy's base and was yelling something to him from the ground. Buggy sent his hand off of his wrist and toward the old man. It grabbed him by the neck and lifted him off of the ground. Words were exchanged between Buggy and the Mayor before Luffy ran up and pulled the detached hand away from his throat.

Buggy's expression went from shock to anger in three seconds, "That Straw Hat, Not again!" Luffy held Buggy's hand up with his own as the old mayor hung his head back and collapsed onto his knees.

"I'm here to kick your ass just like I promised I would, Buggy!" Luffy smirked widely. Zoro had his bandana on and crossed his arms smirking also. They all looked ready to fight, Including Nicole. She took two yellow fingerless gloves out of her pocket and slipped them on before cracking her knuckles. If she was going to kick some ass, she was going to do it right. Luffy finally released Buggy's hand and it floated back to its owner.

"Damn you! Straw Hat!" Buggy exclaimed as he held his wrist, "How dare you! You can't just waltz up to me and treat me like this! I'm Captain Buggy and I won't stand for it!" He yelled even louder. Nicole rolled her eyes as Nami began to speak.

"Listen to me, I all want is the chart and the treasure and then I'm out of here, You got it?" She emphasized pointing her finge at Nicole and Zoro.

"Yeah Yeah. I got it." Zoro replied with his hands in his pockets.

"Whatever you want, Carrot top. Just don't come crying to me if you get into trouble." Nicole waved her off as she stretched out her arms. It had been a while since she had been in a real fight so stretching seemed like a good idea.

"Carrot top?" Nami growled clenching her fists at her sides. She would have went on if the old man on the ground didn't begin to speak.

"Get out of here. Why did you follow me?" He started talking in a raspy voice, "You're outsiders, leave this to me! This is my fight. _I_ need to be the one that protects my town!" He shakily stood and grabbed his wooden pole off of the ground. "Buggy is _my_ fight!" He yelled and tried to advance.

Much to everyone's surprise Luffy grabbed the mayors head and shoved it into a corner of a building. Everyone froze around them as the old man slid down she wooden plank and hit the ground . Luffy dusted off his hands and Nami came up with shark teeth.

"What do you think you're doing? Why did you knock out the mayor?" She yelled and stared at him expectantly only to get a Because in reply.

"Ouch." Nicole said as she poked the knot on the mayors forehead.

"Don't poke him!" Nami yelled again as Nicole glanced at her with an aggravated look.

"It's not like he can feel it, So chill out."

"You know knocking out the mayor isn't that bad of an idea. If he continued to fight he would've died." Zoro concluded as he observed the unconscious man on the ground. "Eh, it's for the best."

"Well, you didn't have to hit him! I'm sure we could've thought of a more humane way to deal with the situation!" Name exclaimed, shark teeth reappearing.

Nicole shook her head as she stood in front of them and pointed to the Buggy pirates behind her with her thumb, "Yeah, like they were going to give us the time to do that."

Luffy laughed before walking over to face the Buggy Pirates, "Here goes!" Luffy inhaled deeply getting ready to shout. "BIG NOSE!" Everyone's mouth dropped to the ground as he drug out the two words.

"That is the worst thing that you could have said to him!" Nami held her head with both hands in worry. Nicole stood there with wide eyes as she saw Buggy smile evilly with rage evident in his face. Were they going to be in some deep shit now.

"Oh, You Damn. Flashy. Idiot! I won't stand for this!" A vein bulged out of his forehead as he clenched his fists. "Take aim and fire the Buggy Ball!" The crew brought out the cannon and pointed it towards them as they began to get it ready.

"Why did you have to say that?" Nami said as she ran to take cover.

"Come on Luffy, we gotta go!" Zoro urged Luffy as he continued to stand there and grin.

"Luffy, stop being an idiot and let's go!" Nicole grabbed his arm to pull him only for him not to budge.

"You guys go ahead." Nicole looked at him warily before letting go and pulling Zoro away. "I'm fine. Just watch." Luffy stood his ground as her and Zoro watched from the side. Zoro looked at her for an answer and she only replied back with a nod.

"Gum Gum Balloon!" Luffy called out as the Buggy Ball speeded towards him. His entire body began to inflate unbuttoning his shirt as it got bigger. The Buggy Ball crashed in to the rubber stomach, but stopped and bounced back towards Buggy as Luffy arched his back to do so.

Zoro held his head with one hand as he deadpanned, "You could have warned me. I thought he was going to get thrown to bits."

"I gave you a head nod." Nicole smirked as the Buggy pirates ran around frantically. For the second time in a day, A Buggy ball crashed into them and engulfed the area in gray smoke.

Luffy held his hat and smiled, "Alright! I got 'em!"

"What the hell kind of monster are you?" Nami shouted from her spot on the ground.

"I think you freaked her out." Zoro said in an amused tone as the smoke began to clear.

"Nice one, Luffy. Right on the bulls-eye!" Nicole grinned exchanging high fives with him. Nami quickly stood and walked behind them with a freaked out expression.

"I knew that something was weird after you survived the fight with that lion! No human being can do what you do. Now explain yourself!" She said in a scolding tone as she got closer to his face, "What was that balloon inflating thingy you did just now?"

"That was the Gum Gum Balloon!" He crossed his arms.

"I don't care what you call it just tell me how you did it! What are you, some kind of freak? First it was Nicole with the weird super powers and now it is you two? Next you're going to say Zoro has some superhuman ability!" She ranted not even noticing the Clown emerging from the piles of bodies. He was still holding the two men he used as human shields.

"How dare you try to flashily do me in." He breathed heavily dropping the two unconscious men.

Nami looked at him in disgust as she crossed her arms. This was why she hated pirates. "Unreal. Using his men as a shield." Nicole scowled at the despicable man, Zoro with the same expression.

"Whoa! What happened here?" A voice came from behind a large piece of wood. The beast tamer Mohji appeared from behind it and his eyes bugged out as soon as he seen the smiling Luffy. Nicole looked at him strangely once she saw the ears on his head.

"NO! It's you!" He pointed at Luffy while he grinned and waved.

"Hi!"

Mohji began waving his arms back and forth frantically, "Ah! It's that Straw Hat! Captain Buggy, we have to be careful! He has devil fruit powers too! He's a rubber person! I saw it myself!" Mohji said, Buggy growing angrier with every word he spoke.

"What?" Buggy glanced back.

"You're a rubber person?" Nami looked at him suspiciously.

"Yeah." Luffy stated pulling his cheeks dramatically out with his hands making her jump back. Zoro and Nicole just stood their, for this was not very exciting for them.

"No wonder he could send the Buggy Ball back to us!" Buggy said as something else came out of the rubble. At first all they saw was Mohji's lion, but then a women and a man appeared holding the lion up.

"How do you plan to respond to this insult, Captain Buggy?" The man spoke first as he dropped the large lion. He was a tall man wearing a checkered scarf and long dark hair all parted to the left side. The other side was striped. He also fashioned a long dark purple vest and white pants with a blue sash around it.

"That was so scary!" The woman said holding on to the man's arm. Her hair was a dark purple matching Kabaji's scarf that stopped at her shoulders. She wore a Trapeze artist suit that was a light blue and covered all except her stomach. She also wore a black puffy jacket to go with it. "This is preposterous!"

"Oh Cabaji, Jumi. I don't know what I should do. I'm just too angry to think." Buggy replied as Mohji ran to his oversized pet.

"You guys! What the hell did you do to my Richie!" He yelled angrily.

"Oh, this cat? I used it as a shield to keep our clothes from getting dirty." Cabaji replied.

"That was so sweet of you Cabaji, dear!" Jumi beamed squeezing his arm tighter.

"Enough, Jumi. We have more important matters at hand." He glanced at her making her nod her head quickly.

"Right."

"Breath Richie, Breath!" Mohji knelt next to his lion and spoke.

"Are we just going to sit here and watch him talk to an over sized cat?" Nicole asked as she ran her hand through her hair. Zoro shrugged as he tightened his bandana.

"Who knows. They'll charge at us sooner or later." He replied as they continued to watch the two men yell at each other with the girl still attached to Cabaji's side. It seemed liked she was glued there. They saw Mohji charge at him before being kicked their way. He yelled for Luffy to get out of his way, but Luffy being Luffy told him to get out of _his_ way instead and redirected him into a concrete wall with his foot.

"Captain Buggy," Cabaji spoke up as him and Jumi stood behind Buggy.

"Yes, Cabaji?"

"Please allow me and my little mouse to repay their disrespect." Cabaji said as Buggy turned his head to look at them.

"Fine, but make it a good show for everyone!" Buggy replied as a smirk grew on his face.

Jumi looked around warily before releasing Cabaji's arm and speaking, "What would you like me to do, Cabaji?"

"Just stand there and look pretty until I call for you." He then jumped into the air bringing out his unicycle and sword in the process. He landed on the unicycle in front of Buggy and Jumi before advancing toward the Straw Hat and his crew.

"You may call me the AcrobatCabaji, Buggy's Chief of Staff! You will pay for your insolence!" He said pointing his sword towards them as he advanced. Nicole watched as Zoro unsheathed a blade of his own and blocked Cabaji's attack that was directed at their Captain.

"I'll clash swords with you." He challenged.

"Its an honer Roronoa Zoro. As a swordsmen myself I relish this chance to slay you." Cabaji obliged as they struggled against each others blades.

"Hey, Zoro. Shouldn't you get some rest? Let me handle this guy." Luffy stepped forward only to be shot down by the swordsman.

"Just stay back."

"Luffy's right Zoro. You're in no condition to fight with that wound." Nicole said with concern from her spot next to Nami.

"I said I got this guy. He is a swordsman after all." Zoro growled back as Cabaji caught a glimpse at his stab wound. It was a perfect weak spot.

"Arsonist Technique!" Cabaji held his scarf away from his mouth as he blew flames into Zoro's face. Zoro flinched away as the heat met his face, giving Cabaji the perfect opening. Everyone looked in horror as he swung his leg out and made harsh contact with Zoro's wound. He yelled in pain as blood spurted out and he fell on his back, still holding his sword in his right hand.

Cabaji looked down and began to taunt him,"What's wrong? I didn't kick you that hard did I?"

"He fights dirty, going after his injury like that!" Nami said as Buggy smirked from the spot where he was standing. Rage bubbled up in Nicole's chest as she saw her Nakama grasping his stomach in pain on the ground.

"You bastard! What kind of move was that? Why out ought 'ta-" She stepped forward before Cabaji interrupted her.

"Not so fast woman. I do not like people interfering when I'm putting on a show. Jumi, Come!" He waved the small woman over. She immediately responded and made her way to his side.

"Yes, Cabaji. What would you like me to do?" Jumi asked looking at him in admiration.

"Make sure that girl stays out of my way." She nodded before turning to Nicole and taking out a small knife from her holster. Nicole smirked wide and chuckled at the mousy girl in front of her.

"You you want _me _to fight _her?_ Dude, I could snap her neck in two seconds, tops." Nicole put her hands on her hips as Jumi looked at her determinedly.

She took a few steps closer to her before breathing in, "I'll make you proud of me, My dearest Cabaji." She spoke as Cabaji nodded and turned his attention back to Zoro starting another attack. Nicole stepped forward in an attempt to go help him while Kabaji spun and made a dust cloud, but was stopped as Jumi slashed her knife at her only missing by an inch.

"Oi, watch where you're swiping that thing will ya?" Nicole growled in annoyance as Jumi attempted to slice her again. Nicole continued to dodge and move backwards as the swipes and slashes came at her.

"Don't be so cocky!" Jumi exclaimed as she attacked over and over again. Nicole gritted her teeth and scowled getting frustrated with the situation. Energy built up around her feet emitting the bright yellow light and quicker than the attacker could respond, she slid in between the small gap in the girl's legs. Once behind the unsuspecting Jumi she held on to the ground with her palms and kicked the girls back with her powered up limbs, Causing her to crash through a concrete building.

"I'm not cocky, Just confident." Nicole smirked as she stood and dusted off her hands. Picking up the fallen dagger and throwing it far away elsewhere, She looked to see how Zoro's fight was turning out. "How's it going over there?"

"Horrible! This guy keeps on going after Zoro's wound!" Nami yelled back in a frantic tone as Zoro began to stand.

It seemed that her fight strayed away from the group as she was a good ways away. She contemplated on walking over to them, but decided to go see if the trapeze woman was alive first. She walked over to the rubble and kicked a few pieces around. At first she wasn't all that worried when she didn't see the girl, but became more concerned when she couldn't find her. She frantically began picking up pieces of what once was the wall in search of Jumi, but failing at actually finding her.

"Uh, guys... I think I lost the Trapeze lady." She called out, only to be ignored by the distracted group. They were all watching Cabaji as he held out three spinning tops in the palm of his hand. Nicole noticed that Zoro now had all three of his swords out and Nami was nowhere to be found. She decided it would be best to meet back with Luffy as fast as possible. She focused the energy into her legs, but stopped as she felt a tap on her shoulder. She quickly turned and threw her fist out only to punch the air. She looked around suspiciously as she felt another tap on her shoulder. Again, she turned around to find nobody there.

Giggling sounded through the air as a growl erupted deep in Nicole's throat. She hated being messed with, especially at a time like this, "Where the hell are you? Stop playing around and come on out!" She demanded angrily shaking her fist in the air.

"Oh, Am I frustrating you?" A squeaky voice said continuing to giggle. Nicole looked around before narrowing in on where the voice was coming from. Strangely enough... It was from a mouse.

"It talks!" Nicole jumped away and pointed at the small animal before hearing it snicker. Air began to circle around it before wind picked up and caused dust to rise around the mouse. A purplish light came from the smoke as it became larger and larger before clearing to reveal Jumi standing with a smirk.

"What? You think our captain was the only one with a devil fruit ability?" She grinned triumphantly before putting one foot on a large piece of wood and putting her hands on her hips, "I am the great Jumi! I am the powerful apprentice of the amazing Cabaji and just so happen to possess the power to transform into an animal!" She spoke proudly.

Nicole didn't here a word she said, for she was to busy staring off into space with sparkly eyes and clasping her hands together thinking about how adorable Jumi looked in her smaller form, "That mouse was just so cute! I want one of my own one day! I would feed it and pet it and love it til the day I die!" She began rocking form side to side as Jumi blinked. Nicole just went from a cocky scowling bitch to a cheerful gooey eyed one in a split second. Jumi blinked in confusion before taking the opportunity to strike. Nicole, not even having noticed the girl coming so close to her, continued to daydream before Jumi pulled her fist back and punched the brunette in the stomach as hard as she could. Nicole gagged and moaned in pain as she skidded to ground.

"What... the hell?" She said holding her stomach and straining to sit up.

"That's quite a weakness you got there. Do you act like that _every time_ you see something cute?" Jumi questioned as Nicole stood up from the ground. A scowl grew on her face as she inhaled trying to shake off the punch in the gut

"No. It's out of my system so I should be good." She rolled her shoulders as energy began to build up in her entire body. "You know, you are really starting to piss me off"

"Diddo," Jumi nodded her head before the two charged at each other, "So how about we get this over with!"

As they reached each other Nicole swung her fist out, only for Jumi to dodge it by doing a somersault over her and attempting to kick her back. Nicole easily dodged and threw another punch. Nicole was too fast for the violet haired woman and the only way she could avoid being hit was to turn into her mouse form.

They continued on like this for a while. Jumi would go back and forth in between her human form and her mouse form trying to dodge Nicole's attacks. Even with out using her devil fruit power she was fast. She had trained herself to be. Even though that was true, she still couldn't land a punch because every time she would get close, the trapeze artist would flip and transform.

This scene would probably have been amusing to any on-lookers if they were to see it. Luffy especially would have got a kick out of it, but they were having problems of their own. Zoro was almost out of energy and Cabaji was still standing. Luffy was too distracted with that fight to notice Nicole's that was occurring a few yards away.

"That is it!" Nicole yelled frustratedly as energy rushed to her hands allowing her to quickly grab the mouse. It squeaked and wriggled around in her gloved hand before reverted back into her human form, still caught by the neck. Nicole smirked as the girl attempted to squirm out of her grasp.

"Let...g-go," Jumi croaked out as Nicole laughed for a moment, then stopped abruptly as she started speaking.

"No way. I am tired of this little cat and mouse chase." She pulled her hand back while Jumi looked at the brunette helplessly, "See you in another life, mate." Nicole impaled her fist into Jumi's face, sending her crashing through several houses. Nicole sighed and laughed at herself for using such a quote. She couldn't remember where she heard it from, but had decided that she liked it.

Right then and there, she realized that she didn't even have a name for her attacks like Luffy did. She frowned as she began thinking about what she should call them. The sound of clothes ripping and metal slicing flesh snapped her out of her thoughts and she quickly turned around to see Cabaji as he fell to the ground bloody. This made her smile, knowing that her nakama had defeated his enemy. Zoro stood back facing the other man as he held his swords to the side. Her grin soon turned into a frown as Zoro began falling to the ground. She quickly tapped her feet on the ground twice before speeding across the pavement and catching the swordsman before he fell, avoiding his swords at the same time.

"You...sure are..late" Zoro said with a raspy voice. She had one arm wrapped around his back as the other one held his head onto her chest. If Zoro wasn't so exhausted would most likely reacted differently, but his body and mind was spent and he allowed himself to rest his head in the comfortable and warm position.

"That girl was a damn mouse! Not an ugly one that you would usually hide from, but a cute and adorable one! I tried to speed it up I promise." Her eyes became sparkly again before hearing Zoro cough. She cursed herself for falling prey to a cute little animal... Even if it was really human.

"You guys... I'm going to sleep." Zoro said before closing his eyes. Nicole shook her head as she held on to his upper body and pulled him to the side of a building. He let out a grunt as she sat down leaning against the wall, still holding him against her. She released him before he settled his head onto her lap and fell asleep, snoring in the process.

Nicole looked down at the man before raking a hand through her hair and groaning, "Luffy. I'm kind of stuck over here so you are going to have to beat the clown guy up by yourself."

"Fine with me!"Luffy grinned as he bent his elbow and balled his fist upwards. "I'm looking forward to this!"

* * *

><p><strong>[AN] Well, there you go:) How did you guys like Nicole and Jumi's fight scene? It just amused me when I pictured Nicole trying to punch a mouse XD Oh, ****and If you haven't noticed, Nicole does a complete 180 when it comes to cute objects -_-' That's why she was so good with Rika.  
><strong>

**Nicole: *anime tears* I can't help it! Cute things are just so... Cute!  
><strong>

**Me: There, There. You will be okay. *gives her a bear plushie*  
><strong>

**Nicole: *sparkly eyes* So adorable!  
><strong>

**Zoro: Try and control yourself, Nicole  
><strong>

**Nicole: Right *stares at Teddy Bear trying to resist it's cuteness*  
><strong>

**Zoro: *sighs* This might take a while... You might as well review and wait until the next chapter. Just Press that button and try not to get lost...  
><strong>


	9. Carrying Memories, Usopp the Liar

**[A/N] Well, this is the end of the Buggy arc and the beginning of the next one. Oh, and for you readers, I am thinking about doing a Fourth of July Special for one of my stories and I have put up a poll so you guys can decide on which one I will write for. Hell, I might even do a special for two stories, but it's all up to you guys so go and vote!**

**Thanks yous and replies to reviewers:  
><strong>

**Leyshla Gisel: You mean treat Zoro like something cute? lol Nah, she only really acts like that around furry animals or cute plushies. The only human beings that she thinks are cute are small children and she just treats them better than adults XD  
><strong>

**sunshineandmoonlight: Haha I can't wait until she meets Chopper! It will be very interesting ;)  
><strong>

**livelavayomomma: Ahh! Don't be suicidal! I'll update, just take a deep breath XD love the name you chose btw lol**

* * *

><p>Buggy wore a disgusting grin and all Luffy wanted to do right now is kick his ass for the old man. His crewmates had done their parts, now it was his turn,<p>

Nicole leaned her head against the wall as Buggy the Clown began to speak, "So you guys are pirates?"

"Yeah, we're searching for the Grand Line." Luffy replied swaying his hand lazily to the side.

"Ha! That's not an easy voyage, you know. And I don't think that the likes of you three half-wits could make it!"

"I'm a full-wit, thank you very much." Nicole mumbled as her eyes began to droop. She was always drowsy after using her powers, but it only hit her as soon as she rested and settled down. Every. Single. Time.

"And what would you do if, by some miracle, you make it there? Go on some sight seeing tour or something?" He began to laugh.

Luffy's face kept serious as he immediately gave an answer,

"Become King of the Pirates."

Buggy's laughing stopped and his jaw dropped at the insanity that came from the Straw Hat man's mouth.

"WHAT? You can't be serious, you idiot!" He yelled as he took a step forward, "If you were King of the Pirates, then that would make me god! There's only one who can be King of the Pirates and obtain all of this world's treasures and that's gonna be me! You got it?"

Nicole sighed in aggravation as her and Luffy spoke at the same time, "You're annoying!"

"Let's go ahead and settle this!" Luffy continued as he got in his fighting stance. Nicole was close to dozing off and snoring like the swordsman in her lap, so she didn't speak any further. After all, she did her part. Now Luffy could handle the rest. She could hear a clinging noise, which she assumed came from the Clown's knives.

Nicole zoned out. She had no intention of listening to anymore of that annoying Clown man's mouth. She was almost asleep too, if it wasn't for the name she heard Luffy mention.

Red Hair Shanks.

"Nani?" Nicole's eyes shot open and her body jolted up, still not waking the man lying on her legs. Buggy the Clown's eyes were staring straight at her as he spoke.

"That's right. I knew Shanks once." Nicole's eyes widened. She didn't recall her dad ever telling her about an annoying guy that dressed like he was in a circus and had a naturally circular red nose.

"Do you know where he is now?" Luffy asked impatiently, still holding his arm in his stance.

"I don't know. Maybe it depends, Straw Hat! Maybe I do, maybe I don't."

Nicole stiffened her jaw and clenched her teeth together as the clown smiled evilly. They turned back to Luffy, whose reaction wasn't as...

Well, his reaction should have been expected actually.

"What are you talking about...Did you forget?" He stared at Buggy clueless with a blank face. She face-palmed as Buggy seem to get angrier then he was before.

"No I didn't forget you moron! But I'm not just going to tell you where he is out of the kindness of my heart. You have to work for that info."

"Will you...just make it easier for everyone and just tell us?" She spoke slowly trying to stay awake. She had used a lot more energy than she thought trying to catch that mouse. If only it wasn't so damn cute...

Luffy reapplied his fighting stance as Buggy began to chuckle, "Fine I'll make you tell me! Hey Nicole, after I beat up this guy we can go-" Luffy stopped talking and his eyes popped out of his skull as he saw said girl hunched over sleeping.

This was something that was important to her...yet she was out like a light.

"Looks like daddy's little girl isn't exactly caring enough to want to know his where abouts!" Buggy laughed heartily as he got ready for an attack.

"That's not it! She's just...tired. Now, it's bout time I kicked your ass!"

* * *

><p>Nicole moaned and rubbed her face as she awoke. She slowly yawned and stretched before fully opening her eyes to find Luffy, Zoro, and Namii staring at her incredulously. She jumped and stood holding on to the side the boat.<p>

"Dammit you guys! You almost made me fall off the boat! What are you doing staring at me like that while I'm asleep? And... when did we get back on the boat?"

They all looked at each other before pointing at the top of her head.

"Your hair..." Nami said before Luffy interrupted her excitedly.

"It turned back red!"

Her eyes grew wide a she held the ends of her hair within her view. It was true, her hair had turned back to it's original rich and healthy scarlet red, just like her dad's. "Not again." She groaned. "It does this every time!"

"What do you mean by that?" Zoro asked leaning against the edge of the small boat.

She sighed, "My damn devil fruit power tampers with the chemicals in my body, and hair's made out of protein... so it changes my hair back to it's original color every now and then."

"Then why don't you just keep it that way? It seems kind of stupid to keep on dying it if it's just going to change back."

She sat down and crossed her legs, resting her head in the palms of her hands. "Do you know how high my bounty would be if people realized I was Shanks' daughter? I did it so I could still roam somewhat freely in the East, West, North, and the South blue..."

"Well now you don't have to since we are heading for the grand line and you're traveling with me, Zoro and Nami!" Luffy grinned flexing his rubbery muscles, "We're a crew now, and we can kick any marine's ass that gets in our way!"

Nicole smirked as she looked at the girl in the boat next to theirs. It was clear that she had stolen it from Buggy, it still had his Jolly Roger marked on the sails, "So, the navigator did end up joining our crew."

"That's not it!" Nami growled before placing a hand on her hip and holding the other one out, "It seemed more profitable to accompany you pirates for now, that's all. I am _not_ joining a pirate crew!"

"You are a touchy one, aren't you?" Nicole said still staring at the ends of her hair. "Anyways, what happened with that Buggy guy?"

"He didn't know where Shanks was and he really pissed me off, so I kicked his ass." Luffy said as he picked up an apple from the barrel and ate it.

She frowned and nodded, "That guy really bugged me. If I wasn't so damn sleepy I would have been the one kicking his ass."

"By what Luffy told me you slept through the whole ordeal." Zoro said picking up an apple as well, "You were still asleep when I woke up and we couldn't get you conscious, so Luffy carried the both of us."

She laughed nervously and scratched the back of her head, "Sorry about that, Another one of my devil fruit disadvantages. It makes me really sleepy once I sit down. I've been trying to find a way to overcome it for years."

"That sucks!" Luffy laughed.

"You don't have to tell me twice. I'll find a way to beat it one day. Maybe the secret to it is in the Grand Line somewhere."

"You guys need to be more worried!" Nami scowled standing straight with her fists balled up, "There's absolutely no way we'll make it to the Grand Line at all if we stay in this condition."

"huh?" Everyone looked at the girl questionably as Luffy took the last bite of his apple.

"You're right, we are going to need a lot of more meat." He threw the apple core overboard as he sat on the front of the boat. "Eating fruit every day is going to get old."

Nicole twisted her body around cracking her back, "I'm going to need some equipment to train with. Being tied up at the marine base awhile back has left me a little rusty."

"We also need some booze." Zoro grinned, only to get his head knocked back by an apple thrown at him.

"Shut up you boneheads! Ugh, that's not what I mean. The Grand Line is a dangerous place we'll need more than beer, weights, and meats to survive there. Not to mention the place is crawling with pirates who are also in search of the One Piece, and they all have ships that are better than this!"

"I agree with Nami." Nicole said as she stood and jumped to the other stolen ship. "My dad told me a lot of things about the Grand Line, and we are far from being able to even think about crossing the red line yet."

Nami sighed before speaking with relief, "At least somebody here has some sense other than me."

Nicole smiled and nodded before turning her attention to their captain, which was eating yet another apple.

"You get that Luffy? Before we can set sail for the Grand Line we need a crew and a ship. Not to mention all of the supplies we need to stock up on."

"Got it!"

"Good, because there is no way that we can make it like this."

"Yep, we'll need a cook. Maybe a musician to keep us entertained!"

"A musician?" Zoro questioned before laughing, "Well we got a siren with us. We can just use her!"

"I am not a siren!" Nicole growled clenching her fists, "I can't believe people started calling me that! It was just a damn fluke!"

"Then what did you do?" Luffy laughed clapping his sandals together.

"Yeah, how did the Siren of the West get her name?"

Nicole shook her head and scowled. The story was fucking ridiculous, and she couldn't believe she was about to tell it.

* * *

><p><em>Nicole had just sailed into a new village for supplies, some food, and some hair dye. The sun was bright and a light zephyr whipped through her hair as she walked through the streets of the town. The place seemed peculiar, but she disregarded the feeling and continued to hum a tune down the dusty path. The song had been stuck in her head for months ever since she visited a bar a few towns over, and if she didn't hum it she was afraid she would go insane.<br>_

_Every store she stopped by refused to sell her any goods and closed up shop immediately, making the peculiar feeling come back along with a nagging annoyance. But she continued to the next one, singing along the way.  
><em>

_And at that last one, she completely flipped.  
><em>

_"What the hell is this towns problem? All I am trying to do is buy some supplies and you all continue to shut me down! Just let me buy my shit and leave!" She seethed, turning over a table next to her. The old man running the shop looked at her in fear, hiding behind the counter.  
><em>

_"Please, just leave! I am not allowed to barter with pirates of any kind. Just be on your own way."  
><em>

_She growled once more before stalking out of the shop, breaking the door off of it's hinges as she slammed it shut. She began walking once more, trying to calm herself down. She didn't even think about the the hint the shop keeper had dropped about her identity:  
><em>

_Pirate.  
><em>

_A few more blocks she was singing once more, trying to forget about the jackasses that lived in the annoying village. All of a sudden, she heard yelling.  
><em>

_"Over there! It's the girl with the tattoo singing that drinking song!"  
><em>

_"Somebody capture her before the pirate kills one of us!"  
><em>

_She turned around with a dark scowl, which turned into a face of shock when she saw the dozens of marines pointing shotguns at her. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes before walking the other way and singing louder.  
><em>

_"This isn't happening. I am just having a drea,. A really, really irritatingly bad dream." She stopped and said as the marines called out her name and told her to stop.  
><em>

_"Nicole Le Roux, on behalf of the marines and the name of justice, I am placing you under arrest!"  
><em>

_"You are, are you?" She turned and faced them cracking her fists. She stared at them with a bored expression as she slowly walked toward them. "Let's see you try it."  
><em>

_"Fire!" The Marine leader commanded as they all directed their shots towards the Pirate girl. She easily dodged the bullets as she ran towards the subordinates and took them down one by one. The last one was the commander, which was easily defeated with a punch to the face.  
><em>

_"Well that was easier than expected." She chuckled stepping over the marines and walking towards the townspeople. They all stared with horrified looks as they whispered back and forth.  
><em>

_"She has to be a demon!"  
><em>

_"Did you see how she lured those marines into her trap?"  
><em>

_"No regular human could take out all of those marines like that! She doesn't even have a scratch on her!"  
><em>

_"What are you saying? What do you think she is then?"  
><em>

_"She's gotta be a... a siren! That's the only thing that makes sense!"  
><em>

_"A siren? but I thought they didn't exist?"  
><em>

_"I thought the same thing until today. All of the pieces fit. Don't you remember her singing? That's gotta be it!"  
><em>

_"I can still hear you!" She yelled, making the people all wince back and a few women to scream in fear. "And for fuck sakes, I am not a siren!" she then stormed off ranting about how stupid townspeople have such crazy imaginations. Before she faded off back to her ship, she heard one last brave soul speak.  
><em>

_"I bet that's what all sirens say."_

* * *

><p>"Are you serious?" Nami laughed along with Zoro and Luffy as Nicole's entire face twitched with anger. It wasn't a memory she preferred to go over with anyone.<p>

Zoro smirked at her, "At least I got called a pirate hunter because I actually hunted pirates. You got called a siren because you were humming a song from a bar!"

"People make up things, it isn't my fault that the stupid song was stuck in my head!" She exclaimed as shark teeth replaced her regular ones.

"You know, you sure have bad luck with picking towns to explore Nicole." Luffy grinned as he rocked back and forth.

"Well hopefully her bad luck won't rub off on us. A little to the south of here is an island with some settlements on it, and it looks like we'll be able to get our ship and the supplies we need there!"

Luffy cheered and threw his hands up in the air, "Fresh meet at laaaast!"

"Lots of booze as well!"

"Is that all they think about? Ugh, what am I going to do with you two?" Nami yelled as the red-head beside her shook her head.

"They're men, Nami and not to mention pirates too. You can't exactly expect much more from them."

* * *

><p>"Well this place doesn't look too bad." Nicole said as her and Zoro pulled the boats into the shore. She dusted off her hands and stretched as they walked onto the sand. The coast land was a drop from the mainland, leaving cliffs edging around it. There was only one path in the middle of it all ascending to the islands inland.<p>

"It feels good to be on dry land again!" Zoro yawned as he stretched out his muscles.

Luffy looked around excitedly, "There's a village around here somewhere, right?"

"Yeah, it looks like a small one though." Nami replied looking at the map.

"Oh, oh! Then there's meat!" He said drooling as he ran over to her, "There has to be a place to eat meat in this village!"

"Just forget about meat for a minute, would ya'?" She said.

While they were bickering, Nicole and Zoro were observing the place. The green haired swordsman yawned and stretched yet another time before noticing something behind the bushes moving on the cliff.

He wrapped his hand around his katana and slightly unsheathed it with his thumb as he went on guard, "Careful, we're being watched."

"Huh? By who? Where are they? Do they have meat?"

Nicole rolled her eyes before stepping in front of them and looking for the peering faces, "Will you stop thinking about meat for one second Luffy? There's somebody watching us, you can get meat later."

"Look out!" Zoro said as small round objects shot out at Luffy's feet. He quickly danced around them as Nami hid behind a boat and Nicole put her fists up in defense. Then, just as the shooting ceased, several black flags with strange looking skulls popped out from the bushes.

"Whoa!" Luffy proclaimed excitedly as more popped up in rows of two. "That is so cool!" He waved his arms back and forth.

"Is this supposed to be when we're impressed?" Nami spoke sarcastically as a seventeen year old boy came out of the bushes and laughed valiantly.

"I am Usopp! Leader of the invincible pirates who reign over this island! You stand before a living legend. The most revered pirate that has ever lived! I am the great Captain Usopp!"

He continued on as a smile grew on Nicole's face. There was no doubt in her mind that this was the famous son that Yasopp would go on and on about all those years. They even looked alike, though Yasopp didn't have the long nose or the dark hair. It just brought back many fond memories of the man while traveling with her father and his crew.

"What? He was lying?" Luffy exclaimed after Nami caught the long nosed man in his lie. He had been ranting on about how big of a crew he had and how dangerous it would be if they stayed on this island. Anyone could tell he was lying. Well, with the exception of Luffy that is.

"Okay, eighty million may have been an exaggeration, but I do have a great number of many men under my control!" The flags began to bob up and down at an attempt to prove his point.

Nicole laughed as her and Nami both held out three fingers, "There's definitely only three."

"Ahhh! They both know!" Three small boys sprung up from the bushes, hands full with the flags. They quickly dropped the said items and ran, leaving Usopp behind.

"Hey, where do you think you're going? Come back!" He called out to them as he stared at the four real pirates smirking in front of him. Sweat fell from his face as the orange-haired girl picked up one of his silver marbles from the ground.

"A pirate using a sling shot, huh? Well now I've seen it all."

Nicole smirked as she rested her elbow on the navigator's shoulder, "Well it looks like we have a little sharpshooter on our hands!"

"Hahahaha, That's cool!" Luffy laughed as he rested his hands on his waist.

"Shut your mouth! Or I'll shut it for you! I am a proud man and I won't stand for it!" He said as he dug around in his bag, pulling out his slingshot and one of his marbles, "This is your last warning. or you'll see why they call me, Proud Usopp, instead of pushover Usopp! Is that clear?"

Luffy hid his face under his hat as Nicole walked to his side, smirk still plastered on her face. She found the curly haired teenager amusing, especially since he was standing up to them even though it looked like his knees would give out at any second.

He pulled the slingshot back as he spoke, "You've already seen how good I am with this thing, So you know I can rival anyone carrying a pistol!"

"Now that you have drawn your pistol," Luffy said as a smile grew on his face. Nicole looked at him and her eyes widened as she realized what he was about to say. He continued, looking out from under his straw hat, "Are you willing to use it?"

Usopp gaped as the rest of his body began to shake.

"Guns aren't for threats, they're for actions. Are you willing to risk your life?" Luffy finished. Nicole chuckled darkly as her and Zoro stepped forward. He was smirking also.

"I can assure you we are real pirates. Consider your next move very carefully."

Nicole's smirk grew considerably wider across her face,"Think hard, Usopp. How much do you value your life?"

She was having a little bit too much fun messing with this guy.

Usopp and the three pirates stared each other down for a good amount of time before Usopp fell to his knees and he dropped the slingshot along with it's ammunition in defeat.

"Real pirates definitely pack more of a punch behind their words because the can actually back them up!" He said as water gathered up at the corner of his eye. "That's so cool!"

Nicole, Zoro, and Luffy all smiled at each other before bursting out with laughter.

"I stole that" Luffy said as Usopp looked over confused. "I stole those words from Red-haired Shanks! A pirate I know."

"What? You know Red-haired Shanks? You really are a real pirate! Wait, you have to be lying. Do you really know him?"

"He's not lying." Nicole said as she cocked her hip to the side and rested her hand there, "We definitely know Shanks."

"We know your dad too! His name is Yasopp, right?"

Usopp grinned and leaned forward, causing him to fall off of the small cliff he was sitting on and ungracefully fell in front of them. Nicole held her mouth trying to contain her laughter.

"You're right, my old man's name is Yasopp. But how... do you guys know that?"

"Well, Usopp my friend." Nicole said as she walked over to him and held out her hand, "How about you treat us to some food before you go asking all them questions. What do you say?" He nodded and took the red-head's hand as Luffy started to run around yelling about meat.

* * *

><p><strong>[AN] Yay! I am super excited to have Usopp in the story _finally_! I really can't wait until Sanji comes into the picture, but that's irrelevant at the moment. Now for those out there who have been wondering about Nicole's nickname given by the marines, there you have it. She's not a real siren, people just spread the rumor and the marines took it. :D Anyways, Luffy is finally going to get his damn meat in the next chapter, thank god!**

**Luffy: Need meat!  
><strong>

**Me: Hold your horses, Luffy. Meat will come soon enough.  
><strong>

**Luffy: But I don't have any horses...  
><strong>

**Nicole: It's a phrase, you idiot. **

**Me: Please review!  
><strong>


	10. One's pride for their Heritage

**[A/N] Okay so have any of you guys watched the you tube video "Asking all them questions"? Well it's funny as hell and I just realized that in the last chapter, Nicole really said "Asking all them questions" lmfao XD I crack myself up sometimes! I copied and pasted it to the beginning of this chapter, just for the hell of it. Anyways, here's the next chapter!:)  
><strong>

**Thank yous and replies to reviewers:  
><strong>

**Leyshla Gisel: Yeah, her devil fruit is a tricky little bastard lol And of course they have to mess with Usopp when they first meet him. He's just so spazztic XD  
><strong>

**Shadow demon Kitsune: I'm glad you like it and I will keep it up!  
><strong>

**RaucousDragon: Thanks! You know, I didn't even realize how funny that line was until I read your review XD I can imagine the villager whispering that to his neighbor with the most serious face ever! haha You really made my day when you said I mad you laugh:)  
><strong>

**Tamamo no mae: Thanks for reviewing my new friend! :D  
><strong>

**sunshineandmoonlight: Very true. Which is why she hates it and scowls XP Now everyone thinks she's a siren... -_-'  
><strong>

**Simplicity-Shitsuboku: Oh, well you see...about that, *evil laugh and scheming face* Their will be sequels...that's all I'm saying :P  
><strong>

* * *

><p>

"Well, Usopp my friend." Nicole said as she walked over to him and held out her hand, "How about you treat us to some food before you go asking all them questions. What do you say?" He nodded and took the red-head's hand as Luffy started to run around yelling about meat.

Usopp led them to a small building with a sign outside that said "meshi." They all filed into the room and sat down at a booth before giving the old man behind the counter their orders. When it came, the table was filled with meat, fruits, and breads. Luffy didn't order anything to drink where Nami, Zoro, and Nicole drank ale.

Her and Luffy reminisced with Usopp about his father, explaining how he was on Shanks' crew and they had met him themselves. Usopp was amazed when Nicole told him that she had sailed with him, and that her father was the Captain as well. Usopp was proud of his father, and was also ecstatic to know that Nicole was just like him. Well, minus the gender, long nose, and unruly hair.

"Do you know someone that can provide us with a decent ship? Or anyone that knows how to sail for that matter?" Nami asked. Now that they sat down with him, she thought maybe he could help with their situation.

"Well, this is a small village." He replied staring out the window with a suspicious smile, "Sorry, but I just don't think we will be able to help you."

Zoro piped in, good observations and all, "What about that huge mansion? The one on top of that hill over there?"

"Hey, do you know them Usopp? I bet they can help us get our boat!"

Usopp snapped, "You stay away from there!" The crew looked at him questionably as his mouth dropped before he grinned casually, "Uh, I just remembered something that I really gotta do! Everybody knows me at this place so stay and eat as much as you want!" He stood up and ran out of the door.

"Well that was weird..." Nicole blinked as she took a swig of her drink.

"I wonder why he was in such a hurry to get out of here."

"Maybe it was Zoro and his ugly mug," Nicole hid her smirk under the brim of the glass while Zoro he glared at her.

"Haha, you're very funny."

They continued to talk amongst themselves as they ate and drank their meal. Nicole was just about explain something to Nami when three young boys with wooden swords barged into the restaurant yelling that the Usopp pirates had arrived. She stared blankly at them, trying to figure out if they were stupid, or if they had a death wish to confront a bunch of pirates.

"Face up you filthy pirates! What have you done with our beloved captain? Tell us now!"

Nicole held back from laughing as Luffy rubbed his stomach and commented on how good the meat was, making the kids think that he ate their captain. She couldn't hold it any longer after Zoro gave them a fake devilish smirk and told them that the crew had ate him.

"AHHH! THEY ATE HIMMM!" They yelled in unison with eyes bugging out toowards Nami.

"Hey, what are you punks looking at me for? You just had to go and say something stupid, didn't you Zoro?" Other than Nami, the rest of the crew burst out into laughter as the three boys fell straight to the ground.

"Scaredy Cats"

After the entire "you guys eating our captain" thing was cleared up, the three boys agreed to show the three pirate's to the mansion saying that Usopp would be there at that time. When they got there, going through the front wasn't an option since there were guards surrounding he gate.

"Luffy!"

"You're not gonna-"

Luffy grinned as he held onto the top of the gate and stretched his arms upwards. They all tried to hold him down and stop him, but was only slung up into the sky with him.

"Why does this always happen!" Nicole yelled as she flailed her arms around in the air. Luffy cheered excitedly as they all started falling back down to the ground. Luffy and Zoro crashed into the sidewalk as Nami and the three boys landed in the grass. Nicole made an ungraceful landing on Zoro's stomach, knocking the wind out of him.

"That worked well." Nami's teeth turned sharp as she spoke in sarcasm,

"Yeah, real well!

"Well, it wasn't that bad." Nicole sat up scratching her head, then looked down to see the green haired man underneath her, "Oh, woops. At least you're good for something." She smirked as she stood with everyone else.

"My goodness, are you all okay?" A blonde girl spoke up from a window sill. Usopp sat on a tree limb beside of it smiling nervously.

"Oh, don't worry about them. This happens to me all the time. That's the price of being a famous adventurer! They're just new recruits who just heard about me and came to join the Usopp pirates!"

"Nope not me," Luffy adjusted his straw hat and looked up at the blonde girl, "I came here to see you. I wanted to ask you a favor."

"A favor, from me?"

"Uh huh. I was wondering if there was any way you could help us get a boat-"

"You there!" A man in a dark suit came from behind them, not looking very friendly, "What do you think you're doing?"

The blonde girl looked out of the window, "Clahadore..."

"Get out," The man with slick back hair spoke, pushing up his glasses with his palm instead of his fingers, "I'll have you know that this is criminal trespassing."

"Hey guys, who's he?" Luffy stared blankly at the man as sweat began to drip off Usopps face.

"I don't know.." Nicole rolled her eyes, then deadpanned, "He doesn't look very friendly though..."

Kaya looked ever and smiled, "Clahadore, actually there people are-"

"Not now, Kaya. You can tell me all about this riff raff after they have left." He took a few steps toward them, "Now get out, all of you! Leave now unless you have some business with me!"

"Alright, do you think you could help us get a ship?" Luffy perked up while Zoro finally stood up next to him.

Clahadore spoke sternly as he pushed his glasses back up, "Certainly not!" Luffy slumped before the butler continued, "Now, Usopp! You certainly have quite a reputation. You are very well known in the village."

Usopp peeked his head out from behind the tree, laughing nervously since he was trying to hide, "Hehe, sure am."

"I here you have been on many adventures. Quite impressive for someone as young as you."

"Usually people who admire me so much call me Captain, so it's Captain Usopp to you!" He leaned against the tree and pointed at himself with his thumb proudly.

"Captain, huh?" Clahadore laughed, "Your father also had something of a reputation."

Usopp's face straightened as he balanced himself on the tree, "What?"

Kaya looked at the butler again through the open window, "Clahadore, please just stop!"

He continued and ignored her plea, "You'll never be more than a son of a filthy pirate! Who knows what sort of trouble you're up to now. All that I ask is that you and your kind leave this respectable young lady alone."

"A filthy pirate?" Usopp frowned as he looked down at the man. Nicole was snarling from her spot on the ground.

"You and she are from two completely different worlds and you know it! Is it money you're after? How much is it that you want?"

"Cease this at once Clahadore! Apologize at once!" The blonde girl yelled.

Usopp looked at her surprised, "Hey, calm down Kaya."

"I don't see any reason to apologize to this savage young man, my lady!" Clahadore once again continued as he pushed up his glasses by his palm. It seemed to be a thing of his, because his fingers never touched it's rim, "My goal isn't to slander, I am merely stating the truth. I sympathize with your situation. You must hate your great idiot of a father who abandoned his family and this village. Only because of his mindless luster for treasure."

"Clahadore stop!" Kaya continued to beg as Usopp clenched his fists and gritted his teeth. Nicole and the rest of the crew stood silent, listening to everything go down. She wanted to jump out of her spot and sock the guy right that instant, but this wasn't about her, it was about Usopp and his affairs; his pride was on the line.

"Don't you dare insult my father ever again!" He snarled as he jumped off of the tree and landed smoothly on the ground in front of Clahadore, because of the rope that came out of his pouch.

The butler man chuckled and readjusted his tie, "Why are you getting so worked up, Usopp? It's times like these that you should do what you do best and lie. Tell me about how your father is really a traveling salesman. Or tell me about how you really aren't related by blood," He continued on and rage overcame Usopp before he stepped forward and punched Clahadore in the face, sending him to the ground.

Everyone stared in awe as it was unexpected. Kaya had her mouth covered with her hand while the Usopp pirates yelled for their Captain. Nicole let out a "damn" while the rest just looked over the scene, watching for what would happen next.

The man lying on the ground sat up and adjusted his glasses as he continued to speak as if he were better than anyone else, "Case in point. He results to violence. I guess the apple never falls far from the tree does it-"

"Shut up!" Usopp yelled making Clahadore moved back, "My father listened to his heart and chose a life of risk and adventure! I am proud to say that my old man is a brave warrior of the sea! You're right, I have been known to exaggerate from time to time, but I will never lie about who my father is! I refuse to be ashamed of my heritage! I am a son of a pirate!"

Nicole's mouth grew into a grin at Usopp's words. It made her think about her own father and how she felt about him. She would never deny where she came from either, and she would do everything Usopp was doing if she was in his shoes.

Clahadore chuckled as he wiped his mouth, "So, pirates are brave warriors of the sea, are they?" He stopped his chuckling as he stood, "That's quite a twisted way of putting things. You need to understand that you are living proof of his savage blood. You run around spouting lies and use violence when you don't get your way. To top it off, you cozy up to the lady of the house to steal her fortune."

"You're wrong! I only-"

"Your father is only a no good, filthy pirate! Treachery is in your blood! Of course you'd have such an evil scheme!"

Usopp began to pick him up by the collar as he held his fist back, "You won't let up, will you?"

Kaya spoke up and called out to him, begging him to stop. She couldn't take anymore violence, "Clahadore isn't a bad person! He's just- he's just trying to do what's best for me and sometimes he goes too far!"

They all watched as Usopp reluctantly released the man's collar. Clahadore slapped is away and stood straight, "Leave this place. You are never to come here again!"

"Yeah, I get it. You don't have to tell me twice, buddy." Usopp sighed as he put his hands in his pockets and walked past the butler, "This is the last you'll ever see of me."

Kaya held her hand to her chest as the three young boys from the Usopp pirates ran forward. They all took turns speaking, "Hey, butler jerk!"

"Our Captain's not that kind of guy!"

"You stupid jerk face!"

Then Luffy chimed in yelling loudly, "Yeah, JERKFACE!"

"Shut up, you don't have a bone to pick with him." Zoro punched his arm as he continued yelling while Nicole growled and glared at the butler.

"That guy is a total dick. I kind of feel like going over there and punching him in-"

Zoro interrupted her, putting a fist on her head, "You either." He took his fist off when Luffy started going forward and he had to hold him back. The three kids yelled and came running back before hiding behind Nami and Nicole. They both tried to shake the kids off, but they were clinging. Luffy continued to yell at Zoro as he flailed his arms and legs around.

"You are to all leave immediately!" Clahadore yelled as he disappeared around the corner. They all left through the front gate, Zoro still holding on to Luffy and the kids behind the two women.

* * *

><p>A while later they were all sitting on a fence by the road, minus Luffy and one of the kids. Luffy had scurried off somewhere without them noticing. They tried to guess where he was, and they just figured that he went after Usopp.<p>

"He must've went to his secret place!"

"Oh, yeah! The one down by the shore! Captain always goes there to think!" The boys chimed out, then looked at Zoro, Nicole, and Nami, "Should we go see?"

"Huh? Oh, he's fine," The green haired swordsman brushed it off and closed his eyes back. Nicole just rolled her eyes and leaned back on the fence post.

Nami nodded and looked at the kids, "Luffy can take care of himself, but where is your other friend?"

"That's right, we haven't seen the little guy in a while..." Nicole thought out loud, then looked at the kids when they started to speak.

"Oh, Onion! Come to think of it he just up and disappears a lot."

"Yeah, and then he just shows up out of nowhere all freaked out..."

And, as if on cue, the little boy named onion came running down the street rambling on about some terrible news. He then stopped in front of them and pointed the other way, "Some weird nut job is on his way here and he only walks backwards!"

"Liar!"

"It's the truth! Look, there he is!" He then pointed behind him and sure enough, a man was coming down the road walking backwards.

Nicole snickered and stood as she watched the man come closer to them, "Is he doing the moonwalk?"

He came closer and turned towards them as he grabbed the hat on his head and adjusted the heart shaped glasses on his eyes. He had a short black goatee with a purple fabric wrapped around it twice, but his hair was gray and he was very thin, "Now, which one of you have the nerve to call me weird? I'm just a normal guy"

"Is that so?" Nami raised her eyebrow as Nicole crossed her arms and did the same.

"You look like you just got out of a very groovy crazy bin..."

He switched his feet on the ground, "Not at all. I'm just a perfectly normal run of the mill hypnotist."

"Hypnotist? Really? Awesome! Show us something!" The kids grinned excitedly as pulled his hat down to look intimidating, but it was only him acting ridiculous because he quickly took out his hypnotizing ring and began to show them.

Zoro shook his head and looked at him like he was crazy, "What a ham..."

"Well, this is stupid," Nicole shook her head and stretched before she started to walk away.

"Where are you going?" She smirked and turned halfway raising an eyebrow at the green haired swordsman.

"What? I mean I know you are _literally _lost without me, but I've got to go shopping." She shrugged making Nami giggle as they all ignored the hypnotist and the three kids.

Zoro snorted and put his hands back behind his head before closing his eyes, "Whatever, it was only a question."

Nicole rolled her eyes and waved to them as she walked away and began down the dirt path leading to the Village. She sighed as she put her arms up and behind her head as she strolled into the village. It was the first time she had time for herself since the Marines captured her in Shell Town. It was peaceful and relaxing not having Luffy yelling in her ear for food and Nami continuously scolding Zoro, but she still wouldn't trade them for anything.

She looked around for a while until she came upon a small clothing store. She immediately went for it and was greeted by a middle aged woman from behind the counter. Nicole nodded and waved before hitting the clothes racks.

She was never the one to be girly and go crazy over fashion, but she knew what she liked on her and had her moments. She would pick something up that she thought looked good, but she wouldn't buy it unless she knew she could fight in it.

Over the years she would alternate between a mixture of Corsets, tanktops, half shirts, and crop tops along with pants, shorts, or capris, but they were all stolen when she was tied up by Helmeppo and Morgan. Just thinking about it pissed her off, she didn't like to lose things that she spent perfectly good money on. She snickered to herself as she picked out a few articles of clothing, "I kind of sound like that navigator..."

She took the clothes to the storekeeper and asked to try them on. She was led to the back and began stripping from her old tattered clothes as soon as she shut the door. She looked at herself in the mirror as she began trying the clothes on. Her tattoo still looked like it did when when got it, and no scars ran into it, if they were visible that was. The only bad scar she really had was on her left thigh, but it wasn't terrible. She has always been careful not to get hurt very badly, remembering the large scar on her father's face.

She grinned as she found two outfits that she liked. They both fit her figure perfectly and showed off her tattooed stomach. One was a dark blue corset with a black half sleeved jacket and black knee shorts. The other outfit consisted of a tight cropped tank top that was a light blue and went with black capris that rolled up showing the dark blue underneath. She decided to keep the second one on and exited the changing room before paying the lady at the cashier. While she was checking out, yelling and shouting was coming from down the road.

"Oh, don't worry about that, it's probably just Usopp running around yelling about pirates coming to attack us," The lady smiled and brushed it off as she began bagging the clothes.

Nicole raised her eyebrow and looked at the woman, "Is it that much of a natural occurrence?"

The lady nodded and laughed as she handed her the change and the bag of clothes, "He does it quite often! But I really don't mind, it livens up the place a little bit." Nicole chuckled and nodded before walking out of the store. From a distance she could see an angry mob chasing who must've been Usopp with a bunch off broomsticks and pitch forks. She shook her head and sighed, deciding to walk the other way.

She walked for a little while and found the spot everyone was sitting in before she left. She growled in annoyance as she saw no one there, "Where the hell did they go?" She huffed and sat on the ground with her bags beside her. She looked around before leaning lazily on the fence post and closing her eyes. She honestly didn't feel like looking for her friends in a town she didn't know her way around yet, so she decided she was going to take a nap first.

But little did she know...the events that were happening during her time alone, nor did she know what her crew had gotten her and themselves into for the next day.

* * *

><p><strong>[A<strong>**/N] I meant to get this out earlier...but failed miserably -_-' Anyways Usopp is finally up in this biznit! :D I can't wait til I get to Sanji and...MIHAWK O.O Shit will be going down! **

**Just a little side note here, have you guys hear the straw hats sing before? I found it on you tube and it's pretty epic XD Luffy can actually sing really good. And Zoro's voice is pretty funny when he's singing, but whatever it still makes him awesome.  
><strong>

**Zoro: *snickers* I don't do solo's, just bar songs baka. Nicole is the singer  
><strong>

**Nicole: *huffs* I am not a siren, you stupid marimo!  
><strong>

**Me: *blocks out the love birds arguing* Well, please Review! It seriously makes me get chapters out faster and I REALLY WANT TO MAKE IT TO 50 REVIEWS! We're almost there! Just type a few words, I'm not asking much. And thanks again for the repeat reviewers and the Story Alerters :D  
><strong>


	11. Waking Up to a Big Mess

**[A/N] Poop on a stick! This didn't turn out as long as I wanted it to be *sigh* At least we got some Nicole and Zoro stuff in here :D Enjoy and Review my lovelies!**

**Thank yous and replies to reviewers:  
><strong>

**Leysha Gisel: *bows* I'm glad you think so. Thank ya!  
><strong>

**Sunshineandmoonlight: Yes you are! Congrats! :D  
><strong>

**ComicGeek: Chyaaa! Here's your update! lol Yay! I'm happy you like it  
><strong>

**livenanakitty: dddduuudde I hate when that happens XD I read and alway review, but sometimes I'll forget to add it to my alert list T.T  
><strong>

**Juliedoo: Haha oh my gosh same here! I think you guys will like how she interacts with Sanji:)  
><strong>

**mamc97nolongeranonymous: Man, your name is long, but I'm glad you are no longer anonymous! XD Enjoy the update :)**

**dartya: I always have nice days!...most of the time. Thanks for being my 50th reviewer! :D You helped me reach my goal!  
><strong>

**ShikaTachidoriKitsuneHebiTaka: Damn your name is long too! XD But it's all worth it if you review my story, so thank you! You were actually my 51st reviewer, but that still makes you awesome!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Nicole yawned and rubbed her eyes as she began to wake up. She looked around before standing and letting out a sigh. It was still dark, but the sky was beginning to light up signaling dawn would be near shortly.<p>

"Fuck me sideways..." She groaned to herself and rubbed her face before freezing and looking around, "If any pervs are stalking around, that wasn't an invitation," She corrected herself as she finished scoping the place for anyone around. She growled inwardly and started to walk, not even sure where she was going.

_"This is what I get for making fun of that damn swordsman!" _She huffed as she thought to herself and went forward down the path. She knew it would lead to a dock sooner or later, but which one was a mystery. She had heard villagers talking as she passed by them earlier in the day, and she picked out from their conversations that there were two facing the opposite sides of each other. One north and one south. When she came to a crossroad, she decided to wing it and and choose a path with a guess, "Whatever..."

There was no one in sight as she walked closer and closer to the dock. She cursed to herself as she thought about having to walk all the way to the other dock to find them before she saw a few specks in the distance, standing on the slopes ledge. The sun was close to coming up and the sky had a dim light to it, making it easier to identify the bodies of her crew mates, plus Usopp.

She scuffed one of her feet until it began to glow a dim yellow and pushed herself forward, flashing across the dirt road and stopping exactly behind the group. When she came to a halt, the wind that moved with her continued to go and blew past the four, first of all scaring Nami and Usopp half to death and causing Zoro to go on guard, slightly unsheathing a sword with his thumb. They all turned around and sighed in relief when they were met with Nicole's grinning face.

"Hey guys."

Nami and Usopp grew shark teeth as they yelled at her for scaring them half to death, while Zoro took his hand off of the hilt and crossed his arms, raising an eyebrow. He was going to ask her about her whereabouts, but Luffy beat him to the punch.

"Nicole! Where have you been? We were about to beat up some pirates without you!" She tilted her head and looked over Luffy's shoulder. She didn't see any ships or people, she only saw some sort of oil spread across the slope.

"Uh, you were? I don't see any pirates...just a tipped over oil barrel."

"Oh, the pirates aren't here yet!" Usopp put his hands on his hips and grinned, "But we have them right where we want them! With my special oil slick strategy, there's no way they can make it to the village!"

"Wait..." She spoke trying to piece together everything that they were saying, "So we are beating up a group of pirates...because they want to...attack the village? But you know this information before they are even at the docks to raid it, so you want to explain how you know all of this?"

"Oh, that weird butler guy is a pirate!" Luffy spoke before Usopp.

"And he's ordered his crew to attack the village and kill Kaya! I refuse to let that happen, and that's why we are waiting here to stop them!"

"Umm...Yeah you guys sound crazy, but whatever," She shrugged before smirking, "I could use a good fight."

Usopp sighed and gestured with his hand, still having one on his hip, "Now now, victory all depends on our strength, so what can you guys do?"

"I cut," Zoro answered crossing his arms.

Luffy came next putting out his fist, "I stretch"

"I steal," Nami nodded before they all turned to Nicole.

She blinked before shrugging, "Oh, well I just kick ass all together." They all sweatdropped before Usopp spoke up.

"Well I hide!" They all yelled in unison at him and Luffy put him in a head lock. He waved his hands in front of him, "I was just making a funny guys calm down!"

Luffy put him down as the rest took a breath. They all looked up at the horizon when Zoro spoke.

"It's almost daybreak...they're coming."

* * *

><p>As soon as the sun was risen, the Straw Hat's started to grow impatient. Captain Kuro's men should've been there already, and Nicole could feel something wasn't right.<p>

"Where are they?" Luffy whined as he stood from his kneeling position, "The sun's up, what's the deal?"

Zoro shrugged, "Maybe they overslept."

"No, they're going to show up alright. And lots of them," Usopp crossed his arms, having a straight look of determination on his face.

"Well...it's easier to oversleep than you think," Nicole scratched the back of her head and gave a short laugh, talking from experience.

There was a pause before Nami perked up and pt her hands to her ears, "Huh?" Nicole looked at her strangely as she walked away from them, stopping a few feet away, "Wait a minute...maybe I'm hearing things, but it sounds like battle cries from somewhere..."

They all started to look around and Nicole looked the opposite way from the dock, "I think I'm hearing them too..."

"No, it can't be..." Usopp trailed off as Zoro looked at him.

"What can't be?"

He grabbed his head at the realization and started to panic, "There's another shore just like this to the North!...they went..."

"We're at the wrong shore?" Luffy exclaimed and ran to Usopp's side, "That's not good!"

He shook his head and retorted, "Well that's where they had their secret meeting so I just assumed okay?"

Nami sighed and held her head as Nicole put a hand on her hip, "Are you stupid? We could have covered both slopes if you didn't actually know which one they were coming to!"

"It's not my fault okay?" He defended himself, but continued to panic.

"We've got to hurry!" Luffy yelled, "Before they make it to the village! Where is it?"

"You have to head directly north from here, if you run you can make it in three minutes! The terrain there is almost exactly the same so all we need to do is stop them at the slope!"

"Don't you worry Usopp, we're going to stop them!" He nodded at the long nosed teenager. Nami stood looking at them until she realized something, something that made her stomach turn.

"Oh no!" She shouted, gaining everyone's attention, "If those filthy pirates are at the north shore then they have already spotted our boats! They'll take our treasure!"

"I'll be there in twenty seconds!" Luffy said before he started running the other way.

Usopp grabbed his head and shouted before he started running himself, "Aw man! My brilliant oil strategy was all for nothing!"

"My precious treasure..." Nami held her own head as she stared off into space.

Nicole patted her back before Zoro spoke, "What are you two doing? We need to get going."

"Yeah," Nami nodded and went to go forward. One of her feet had somehow got into the oil and she started to slip. She grabbed in front of her until her hand latched onto something. That certain something happened to be one of Zoro's sheathed swords and she began to pull him down with her.

"Oh shit!" Nicole tried to back away, but wasn't fast enough. Zoro grabbed onto her ankle as he began to slip down the oily slope, tugging her down and making her slip with them.

"Help, I'm going to fall!" Nami called out and latched onto Zoro's foot instead as Nicole tried to grasp onto the non oily land.

"Let go you moron!" Zoro yelled at Nami before Nicole looked at him like he was crazy.

"You're the moron! Let go of_ me_!" She growled and tried to shake him off to no avail. Nami apologized and looked up before smiling.

"Hello," She pulled Zoro forward, making Nicole lose her grasp on the land. Nami climbed up Zoro, then Nicole's back and landed on the uncovered ground. The green haired swordsman finally let go of Nicole, but it no longer mattered since they both slipped down the slope on the other side of the oil.

"Sorry, but you understand, the treasure's in danger!" Nami paused and looked back at them before she started running north, "That oil wont be a problem for you guys right?" She called out before she disappeared over the slope.

Zoro growled as he looked up from the ground, "That girl's gonna pay!"

"Calm down," Nicole sighed as she stood and dusted herself off. A dark aura came around her as her grin turned devilish, "I have something special planned for that ginger's punishment! Damn girl, making me get oil on my new clothes!"

He looked at her, finally realizing she had changed, "Oh, you did change huh."

"Yep," She nodded, "I told you I had to go shopping."

He shrugged as he stood and walked forward towards her. She raised her eyebrow as he looked at her up and down stopping at her revealed tattoo on her stomach, then back up at her face. He blinked already knowing why she was looking at him the way she was and cleared his throat, looking back at the oiled land.

"So, uh...how are we going to get up this slope?"

Nicole snickered and shook her head, "Nice save."

"What save?" He glanced back and smirked.

"Oh, so you weren't just checking me out just now?" She tilted her head knowingly.

"Nope," He turned and kept his expression, "But I bet you wanted it to be me checking you out."

"In your dreams," She smirked herself before walking next to him and looking at the oil, "Anyways swordsmen, I know how I'm going to get up there, but I think I'll let you ponder on how you're going to get up there."

"What are-" He started to ask her on her strategy, but got interrupted when Nicole's feet started to glow and she zoomed across the oil, landing on the other side.

She smirked and cocked a hip to the side as she crossed her arms, "Take that swordsman. Now lets see your game plan."

"Damn oil..." Zoro mumbled as he breathed in and started to run up the slippery slope. Nicole picked up the empty barrel and took a seat, watching and laughing every time the swordsman made an attempt at conquering the oily slope.

He growled and narrowed his eyes at her, "Shouldn't you get going?"

"Oh, the others will be fine! They have Luffy with them," She laughed some more as he slid back down the slope once again, "Besides I wouldn't want to miss a minute of this, it's amusing as hell!"

He scowled and breathed in before he ran as fast as he could, trying to get past the oil, "How am I supposed to get past this stuff?"

He repeated the same thing over and over again until he was panting and lying on the ground covered in oil, "Nami!" He called out in the air to himself, "If you're still alive when I get out of here I'm going to kill you!"

Nicole sighed before standing, "Okay okay. I guess I'll help the poor little swordsman up the hill, this is just pitiful," She giggled slightly as she put a hand over her mouth.

"No," He stood back up, half frustration, half determination in his expression. He let out a loud grunt as he took out two of his swords and ran up the slope, stabbing them in the ground as he went up.

"Take that oil!" he continued to travel up the slope until he was in the clear and on non slippery ground. He leaned forward and put his hands on his knees to catch his breath while Nicole smirked and clapped her hands.

"Nice!" She grinned and patted his back before starting to walk forward, "Now, time to get to the north shore!"

"Right," Zoro breathed as he started walking and caught up to her, "After that, I'm ready to kick some ass," He huffed as he sheathed his swords and tied his black bandana around his head.

Nicole nodded as she tightened her fingerless gloves, "Lets show them how real pirates do things!"

Zoro clenched his fists as they walked further, and after they arrived at a crossroads he turned. Nicole stopped and turned throwing her hands up, "Zoro, where the hell are you going? He said directly north!"

"This is north! The way you're going is east!" He stopped and explained his reasoning with her. She rolled her eyes before walking up to him. She wrapped one of her arms around his waist and threw one of his arms around her shoulders, "Uh, what are you doing?"

"I'm making this faster, for both of us," She took in a breath before scuffing her feet on the ground. As soon as the energy formed around the bottom of her feet she pushed herself forward and sped towards the northern slope.

They stopped when they saw the slope, and the pirates that were running over it. She let go of Zoro and looked around.

"Zoro, Nicole," Luffy waved as he ran towards them, "Gum Gum Rocket!" They both moved back as he shot his hands forward. They hit in the center of the pirates, knocking a lot of them back over the slope.

"I guess this is our queue," Nicole smirked and cracked her knuckles, "You get left and I get right?"

"Sounds good to me," He nodded and unsheathed one of his swords, gunning for all of the pirates on the left side. He almost immediately took all of them out, and when he looked to the right Nicole was standing on one of the men, with no more of the pirates in site.

Her, Zoro and Luffy walked forward to stand on top of the slope, looking over the scene of unconscious pirates and Nami and Usopp lying on the ground. The hypnotist man along with some more of Captain Kuro's men was at the bottom, not believing what they were seeing.

Zoro scowled and slung his sword over his shoulder, "Is that the best those pirates can dish out?"

"Yeah, I was hoping for a challenge," Luffy spoke as his chest heaved and he held an arm with the other. Nicole just breathed out heavily and looked around.

"And you!" Zoro continued as he put his attention onto Nami, "After you leaving me down there you're lucky I'm not kicking your ass too!"

"Seriously Nami what happened to the girl code?" Nicole shook her fist at the orange headed girl and seethed, "Oh, you wait 'til I get a hold of you!"

"Usopp, you big bonehead!" Luffy yelled out, "You never told me which direction was north!"

Jango looked up from his hat and frowned, "Who are these guys?"

"Well," Nicole turned her attention to him, "We're about to be the people who kick your ass!"

* * *

><p><strong>[AN] Taaaa dahhh! So, if you're wondering what Nicole looks like, I drew her and Zoro! The picture is up on my deviantart, so go look! I have the same name and everything!**

**Me: Poor Zoro and his struggle, I love how Nicole just sits there and doesn't help the poor guy.**

**Nicole: Bite me, it was funny!  
><strong>

**Me: Alright, alright! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chapter:) Please please please Review? *hopeful face*  
><strong>


	12. The New Players in The Game

**[A/N] Hey guys! Long time no see huh? Sorry I haven't updated in a while, life's been hectic with school and my new job, but no worries! I will still continue updating so please stay with me! I hope you guys will stay loyal til the end :) **

**Oh, and if I haven't told you this before, the reason why i respond to reviewers at the beginning of the chapters is because I am really grateful for all of you readers who have stumbled upon my story and thought it was good enough to stick with! I just want you guys to know that I read every single one of them and I love you all!**

**Thank you's and replies to reviewers:  
><strong>

**RedtheAmazing: Thanks! I'm glad I could get you into One Piece! :D  
><strong>

**Leyshla Gisel: Ha! He does like what he sees XD Getting him to admit it is a different story. Damn stubborn Zoro!  
><strong>

**Mamc97: Thanks for letting me shorten your name lol I'm glad you like it!  
><strong>

**ZabuzasGirl: Well here you go!  
><strong>

**ComicGeek: Hahaha you're okay! I love their flirting too:) enjoy the update  
><strong>

**Manderss.x.x: Omg thank you so much! I really do try my hardest to keep them all in character. Oh, and Nicole is just like me with certain aspects of her personality lol and thanks for commenting on my pic on DA ^.^  
><strong>

**Chopperlover14: Thanks! It really wasn't supposed to be a funny story at first, but my personality made it that way I guess XD and Haki is freakin awesome!**

* * *

><p>Luffy, Nicole, and Zoro stood side by side on top of the hill that overlooked Jango, Kuro's men, and their ship. The red head in the middle grew more irritated by the minute. Not by the enemy who was being quite silent at that moment, but by her own crew. Zoro was to her left yelling at Nami because she pushed him down the oily slope, and Luffy was to her right, chewing Usopp out for not telling him which way was North.<p>

"Bunch of morons," She sighed and rubbed her head as she noticed the fallen crew rising from the ground, motivated by Jango who was telling them to get up and fight back, "Hey guys, you might want to start paying attention."

The straw hats turned their attention to her before they looked at Jango and his crew. The man began to chant and swing the hypnotizing ring that he pulled out of his pocket, and his men all watched it go back and forth, "I will count one two Jango, and you will all begin to grow stronger. Your wounds will heal and you will grow as strong as steel!"

"So what is he doing? It looks weird..." Luffy asked questionably and held the rim of his hat.

"It looks like hypnosis!" Nami pointed out, "It looks like he's trying to make them think that they're stronger then they are. Heh, I doubt that'll work."

"I wouldn't write it off just yet Nami," Nicole glanced at her and crossed her arms, looking down at the men, but making sure not to follow the hypnotizing ring, "He's a pirate, so expect the unexpected."

"Stronger...stronger...STRONGER!" Jango continued to chant and swing the ring back and forth. All of his men watched it intently, "...one...two...Jango!" He stopped the ring and the entirety of the pirates yelled out loudly. The bellowed out battle cries surprised the Straw Hats, and they were even more shocked with the next thing they saw. One of the men slammed a fist into the side of the cliff, and just like that it cracked and collapsed onto the ground in one gigantic chunk of land.

"One guy completely destroyed the cliff!" Zoro exclaimed, he was taken back by the man's strength, "Now that's what I call power!"

"I always thought hypnotizing people was just a bunch of crap!"

"Oh geez," Nicole gave an exasperated sigh and rubbed her forehead, "Really? For fuck sakes, is this really happening right now?"

"Now go, and strike down whoever gets in your way!" Jango ordered the crew who then cheered and began to run up the slope.

"Hey guys, you might wanna move!" Zoro spoke towards Nami and Usopp and pointed his thumb behind. The men all ran and yelled like savages towards the Straw hats, "Luffy, Nicole, we will take it from here."

"Right, you guys get somewhere safe," Nicole nodded as she helped Usopp off of the ground and handed him over to Nami. The two walked up the slope to the side as Nicole walked back to Luffy and Zoro.

Zoro glanced at her and nodded before looking back at the crowd advancing towards them, "Alright then, what now?"

Luffy stayed silent, which made the two beside him look at him with confusion,""Uh...Luffy?" He was gritting his teeth and his fists were clenched. The rest of his face was shaded by his hat, which is why they couldn't foreshadow his next action.

"EEEEAAAAUUUUUUGGGGHHH!" He yelled out and threw his arms up and back. Nicole blinked and growled irritatedly as Zoro yelled at his Captain for getting hypnotized himself, which indeed he was.

Luffy continued to yell as he started running towards the pirates coming up the slope. He began moving his fists and punching the air, gaining speed and making his arms stretch forwards and back, "GUMM GUMMM GATLING!" The fists were fast and they all began to make contact with the pirate's faces and stomachs, sending them all flying back and down to the ground.

Jango was appalled by what was occurring. He was realizing that the people he was facing were no average village idiots. Luffy stopped in place and growled as the men who started to get back on their feet. He looked up and gave a scowling face before continuing to run towards them. They all let out a frightened gasp and quickly began to run away from him, now afraid of what the Straw hat would do next.

They ran until they were in front of Jango and fell to the ground, but Luffy didn't stop. He ran past the pirates and Jango, which surprised everyone.

"Where is he going?!" Zoro questioned as he watched his idiot Captain. Nicole threw her hands up and shook her head, frustrated by who she willingly chose to follow. He continued to run until he reached the front of their ship. He gripped the bottom of the cat faced mast and began to pull.

"Oh...so he's trying to destroy that ship?" Nicole tilted her head as she watched him pull harder with a grunt.

Nami nodded and cheered still holding Usopp to her side, "That's right! Tear it down!"

Luffy's muscles began to bulge before the mast finally gave and tore apart from the rest of the ship. With it in his hands he turned towards the enemy pirates. All of their jaws dropped before they did a 180 and ran the other way. They all yelled for their Captain to do something, but Jango just stood there before Luffy began stomp towards him.

Instead of waiting there for his doom he hectically took out his hypnotizing ring and quickly spoke his trance, "One two Jango you will fall asleeeppp!" He swung the ring, "One..two..Jango!"

All in that second Luffy's head drooped and his muscles stopped bulging, going back to their lanky selves. He began to snore and fall back, the mast going back along with him. The mast fell on top of Luffy and it also scattered Jango and his crew on the ground, landing on a few of them also.

To their amazement, Luffy was still sleeping while a large mast lay on top of him. Nicole facepalmed and sighed, "At least his Dumb-assery took them out."

"It looks like they're down for the count," Nami agreed as she walked off of the slop and to the onlooking side of it.

"I guess so..." The green haired swordsman said as he observed them.

Usopp frowned, "They might be, but Luffy is still trapped underneath that cat! Just look!"

"Relax, he's fine," Zoro turned to him and smirked with his katana resting over his shoulder, "You should really worry about your own injuries by the looks of it."

"I don't think this is over just yet," Nicole sighed and pulled Zoro's ear to get his attention.

"Hey, what are-" He growled and glared at her before looking down at what she was talking about. Jango had stood back up, and two strange looking guys were walking on the ship.

"I forgot we still have our trump card," Jango wiped the sweat from his brow and called out, "Come forth Meowban Brothers!" The two jumped high off of the deck of the ship and landed in front of their Captain. They both had gloves with claws on them, and they both had a strange...well, unique style to them.

"Yes, Captain, did you call for us?" The first one said grinning widely.

The other man frowned, "Well did you?" The two looked at each other before striking poses and calling out their names.

"Sham!" He was thin and had a hunchback along with a painted cat like nose and dark green hair that parted to the side and curled at the end. He continued to grin as his partner called his name out.

"And Buchi!" He was a chunky fellow, and his outfit was based off a black and white cat. His teeth were sharp, and he wore a hat with cat ears that went over one eye.

They continued and made different poses as they spoke in unison, "Together we are the Meowban Brothers, at your service!"

The Straw hats watched the two new players intently. Usopp and Nami looked over with mouths opened while Zoro and Nicole continued to observe as they stood on the slope.

"Buchi, Sham. We need to get up this hill, but as you can blindly see our path is blocked. If you would be so kind as to remove this obstacle, immediately!"

They both looked up at Zoro and Nicole who was glaring down at them. They both made a shriek and moved back, feigning fearfulness.

"No way! We couldn't do that! They look too strong! Right Buchi?!"

"Oh yeah! Especially the swordsman! He looks way stronger than us!"

"Huh?" Nicole and Zoro said in unison, but for different reasons.

Nicole scoffed, "_Especially the swordsman_? Please!"

"What?" Zoro glanced at her and smirked, "You think you're stronger than me?"

"Uh duh," She glared at him as her eye twitched, "Of course I am."

He snickered, "Sure, we'll settle it when you get the guts to fight me. Or have you forgotten that challenge back at Shell town?"

She blinked before growling and putting her fist up, "What?! I would have had that fight with you weeks ago if we had the time! Dumbass," She put her fist down and glared harder at the Meowban Brothers, "Don't lose focus swordsman."

"I take it back! I take it back! I don't want to go up against her either!" Buchi gritted his teeth as Sham hid behind him.

"Besides, we only guard the ship, not fight people!"

"He's got a point! We're really not the guys you want to send into battle!"

"So, they're a couple of pansies...I guess they're not the trump card after all," Usopp spoke, a little sooner than he should've.

Jango frowned as a vein popped out of his forehead, "Sham, just do it already!"

"Ah! What! Please not me!"

"Just go!" He yelled back at the Meowban brother, who jumped and had tears brim his eyes.

Sham nodded, still looking and sounding frightened, "Okay, I'll go...just stop yelling!"

"The guy's crying like a baby!" Nami furrowed her brows and sounded aggravetedly confused, "What are they doing down there?! Of all people, why force that guy?"

"Ahhhhhh! Ahhh! Ahhh! I'm a vicious killing machine and I'm coming for you!" Sham ran towards Zoro, looking scared out of his mind.

Zoro put his sword out in front of him, "You come any closer and I'll cut you in half!"

_"Somethings not right..." _Nicole thought to herself. She had a bad feeling about the hole situation. It didn't add up how Jango acted towards the Meowban brothers showing up and how the two acted like scaredy cats, "Zoro..."

"I'm not joking, I'll do it!" Zoro continued to focus on the advancing Sham.

He yelled until the last minute, when the Sham's demeanor changed. He looked at Zoro as a wide grin reappeared on his face, "Not likely," Sham threw himself towards Zoro and claws clashed with his sword. The green haired swordsman clenched his teeth as the grinning Cheshire looking man continued to talk, "Too bad...it seems you fell for my little ruse. I'm impressed you blocked me!" He lifted himself up and over Zoro to land a distance behind him, taking Zoro's two other katanas in the process, "Considering what a brilliant performance I gave! Don't let the tiniest bit of skill you have cause you to underestimate Sham of the Meowban Brothers!"

Sham licked his hand as Zoro went to reach for his two other swords. He was taken back when he found nothing looped to his side, and the cat like opponent's grin grew wider, "Are you missing something? Not that I would know anything about it."

"Give me my swords back!" Zoro growled, pissed that the cat burglar had even touched them.

Nicole blinked before scowling. It all happened so fast, and she cursed herself for letting her guard down. She took a step to attack, but was prevented from even touching Sham by the second more chunky Meowban brother.

"Where do you think you're going? It's not your turn yet!" Buchi slashed at her, forcing her to move back away from Zoro and Sham's encounter.

"Your swords? But you already have a sword, how greedy can you be?" Sham spoke as his grin grew wider. He took the swords off of his back and held them in his hands, "Say goodbye swords! Goodbye!" And like that, he threw the swords over his shoulder to skid and clank to the ground.

As soon as they fell on the path a vein popped out of Zoro's forehead and he begun to grit his teeth. The catlike man licked his paw and spoke, making him even more furious, "Now, I feel lighter!"

"You should take care of other people's things!" Zoro yelled as he ran towards the man, sword ready to attack. When he swung his katana, it went through Sham and he didn't stop running.

He was going for his two other swords lying on the ground, but was surprised when Sham jumped up from behind him and pinned him on the ground by sitting on his back and holding his arms in place,"You really have to be faster, I'm as agile as a cat!" He grinned even wider as he called for Buchi, who was still blocking Nicole's path. The entire time She had been trying over and over again to get away, but somehow always got held back, "Buchi, you're up! Get in here!"

"Sure thing Sham!" He grinned before pushing Nicole into the cliff and jumping high up in the air above Zoro. He stuck out his leg and began to fall closer and closer to the green haired swordsman. Right before Buchi's foot could make contact with his face, Zoro got loose and rolled out of the way. He gained back his footing and wiped his mouth as Sham frowned.

"Damn Buchi! He got away from you!"

Buchi scowled and looked at his brother, "Now he's right there so hold him tight this time!"

"Careful, he's strong! Stronger than I thought he'd be even without all his blades."

_"This is getting worse by the second!"_ The green haired swordsman began to think to himself as Nicole recovered from being shoved into the cliff, "_If tubby there would've landed on me, I would've been pounded in the dust!"  
><em>

"Whew, that was a close one!" Nicole laughed and patted him on the shoulder, "You almost didn't make it in time!"

"It isn't funny Nicole, I almost died!" He yelled at her before standing, "And you weren't much of a help now were you?!"

"It's not my fault!" She scowled and put her hands on her hips, "You were the idiot who turned his back on his opponent! I would've helped if I didn't get thrown into a cliff!"

"Hello?! Are you two listening?!" The Nyaban Brothers called out, gaining the two bickering Straw Hats attention, "It's time to get you two out of the way once and for all!"

Zoro put himself into a fighting stance and held his sword in front of him, "On swords style isn't my forte fellas, but what the hell."

"Claws vs. Swords huh," Nicole glanced at Zoro, then back at the two, "I wonder how Fists against claws will do."

"Why don't you just sit this one out," Zoro suggested, knowing what kind of reply he was going to get from it. She opened her mouth to disagree and retort, but he stopped her and gave her a look, "I can handle these guys, there's something else that you need to do."

She looked at him once more and nodded, understanding what he meant. She took a step back and gave a smirk, "I gotcha...They're all yours swordsman."

* * *

><p><strong>[AN] Finally I can put this up! lol I hope you guys enjoyed it.**

**Nicole: The hell?! I'm not out of this fight for real, am I?  
><strong>

**Me: ...didn't you understand what Zoro was trying to tell you?  
><strong>

**Nicole: Pshhh yeah! How would I not?  
><strong>

**Me: *sigh* oh well...anyways, please Review! :D  
><strong>


	13. Thanksgiving Special: Nicole and Zoro

**[A/N] Hey guys! just a heads up, I put Sanji in this before I remembered I haven't got to him in the story yet XD Sorry I haven't been posting much, I have been having some issues...I had the next chapter finished, I swear I did! But it has disappeared! It makes me so mad! . anyways, I hope you enjoy this thanksgiving special :)**

* * *

><p>Thanksgiving. It has been celebrated for years and has been a tradition in most of our lives. The turkey, the pies, and the dysfunctional family reuniting to make an interesting evening. We all know the craziness that occurs when we all get together to eat food and give thanks, but just imagine having a thanksgiving with a bunch of pirates and their captain, who just so happens to wear a straw hat...<p>

~The Day of Thanksgiving~

"Sanji!"

"Be patient baka! You can have some food later Luffy."

"But I'm hungry!"

"Stop bugging Sanji, Luffy! He is busy making our thanksgiving dinner and he doesn't need you nosing around here!"

"But Nami!"

"Nope!"

Nicole observed from the bottom of the deck as Nami dragged Luffy away from the kitchen by his ear. She laughed and shook her head as she walked over into the kitchen, "Oi Sanji, how's the food coming along?"

"Nicole-chan! It is going well, thank you for asking," He turned and smiled at her before going back to mixing what looked like pudding in the bowl he was holding.

She tilted her head so she could get a look at the food and took a step forward, "It's all looking and smelling good...at least Nami has a handle on Luffy."

"Oh, Nami-san is such an angel! If it wasn't for her our meal would be ruined! And-" He began to swoon and his eyes grew into hearts. Nicole sighed and smacked him in the back of the head.

"Angel my ass, just continue to do what you were doing before I came in here. You get distracted by women way too easily," She snickered as he rubbed his head teary eyed, mumbling to himself. She walked to the door and just when she went to open it, Zoro came walking in almost knocking her over, "Watch it marimo!"

"Huh?" He blinked before shrugging and walking over to the liquor cabinet and reaching for one of the bottles. Sanji ran over and stopped him before he could get it in his grasps and their fighting and arguing commenced. The blonde argued that they needed to save the booze until dinner time and, of course, the green haired swordsman couldn't care less about what he was saying.

"Alright, that's enough," Nicole sighed and moved them away from each other by their foreheads, "Sorry Sanji, we'll get out of your hair." She took the bottle from the blonde headed man and nodded at him before glaring at Zoro and pushing him out of the door.

"Baka," Zoro growled and glared at her.

She glared back before she revealed a bottle from behind her back, "You know, you should work on those observation skills of yours...I think they're lacking."

"Just hand it over," He gave an exasperated sigh and attempted to grab it from her, only for her to hold it away from him.

"Nuh uh uh. Sharing is caring Zoro," She smirked before he huffed and frowned

"Fine then," He grabbed the bottle and took a sip before handing it back to her, "Happy?"

"Aww it's nice to know you care," She drank some herself before putting a hand to her chest, feigning being moved by his act.

He rolled his eyes and took the bottle back before walking towards the ladder to the crow's nest, "Whatever."

"Oi! Don't walk away from me with my booze in your hand!"

"Well if you want it then come get it," He spoke before climbing up the ladder and going into the crows nest.

Nicole clicked her tongue and stood there a moment before following him up and standing in front of him, "Gimme." He gave it back to her, but only after putting it up to his lips and chugging it, leaving only a quarter of the bottle for her, "Asshole!"

"Heh!" He smirked before taking his spot on the floor, "I'm taking a nap, don't bother me," He crossed his arms and closed his eyes, soon enough he was asleep. Nicole cursed to herself and glared at the sleeping man before leaning on the wooden railing to the crows nest and looking out at the ocean.

~A Few Hours Later~

"Nicki-chwann~!" Sanji called out from the deck with a big grin and his hand waving at her in the air, "Dinner is ready!"

Nicole stood up on her two feet before scowling at the blonde, "Stop calling me that!" She huffed and glanced at the sleeping swordsman, "I guess I need to wake this bozo up."

She bent down in front of the man and lightly slapped his face, "Wake up grass head," She then knelt down and shook his shoulders. She began to shake him harder as the time passed by, and soon enough she was shaking him about so hard his head was hitting the boards behind him. At impact his eyes shot wide open and he instinctively reached out, grabbing her head on both sides making her violent shaking stop.

"Well finally!"

He just glared at her, not letting go of her face, "Ouch."

"You wouldn't wake up," She crossed her arms and furrowed her brows, "And it's not like your brain can be damaged anymore then it already is."

"Oh really?" A tick mark grew onhis forehead before he began shaking her head every which way, "How do YOU like it?"

"Whoa!" Nicole struggled as she tried to take his hands off of her head, "Cut it out Zoro!" The green haired swordsman only laughed until she eventually pulled his hands away, "Thanks, now I can't see straight!" She squinted at him, "It looks like there's three of you running into each other."

"That would be cool."

"That would be a nightmare,"

She blinked a few times before she let go of his hands and tried to stand. She made an attempt to take a step in front of her, but she became wobbly and stumbled. Zoro smirked and stuck his foot out, which Nicole conveniently tripped over and fell onto the ground.

"Asshole!" She spat at him as he laughed so hard he had to hold his stomach. She growled and rubbed her back, "I think I broke my ass bone."

"Oh come on," He smirked wider and stood, "Don't be a pansy," He held out his hand in front of her, and she stared at it suspiciously before taking it and standing herself. she dusted her backside off as Zoro walked towards the ladder, "Oh, no thanks?"

"Your the reason I fell in the first place, so no," she pushed him out of the way and jumped down to the deck, "Dinner is ready so quit messing around."

Zoro followed behind her and as soon as they open the kitchen door they were hit with the sweet smelling aroma of thanksgiving day food and the loud tomfoolery of the crew, which was mostly Luffy who was getting restless waiting.

"What took you guys so long?" Nami put her hands on her hips as Luffy's eyes lit up.

"Everyone's here Sanji! Now can we eat?"

"Have at it if it will keep you from drooling all over it first."

"Finally!" The captain grinned widely before diving in to the massive pile of food on the table. The rest of the crew also helped themselves as Zoro and Nicole took a seat at the table.

The rest of the evening after dinner was lazy since most of the crew was in a food coma. Sanji was off in the kitchen cleaning up around Luffy who was laid out looking like a balloon on the floor, Nami sat in her room relaxing as she looked over a few of her maps, and Usopp was passed out in the men's room sleeping like a baby. Zoro was lifting his weights on the deck as Nicole was across of him splayed out, looking up at the night sky which she did often.

"Not tired of that yet?" Nicole questioned as she glanced at Zoro.

He continued lifting not losing his focus, but strained his words as he spoke, "I could go all night long."

She smirked, "That's what she said."

"Eh?" He looked at her, letting his concentration falter and the weights to fall on top of his neck. His face grew red and he tried his hardest to lift it off of him with no avail. When Nicole heard the strangling noise she quickly ran over and gathered energy in her hands in order to lift it off of him.

"Damn...you okay?" She sat the weights to the side and knelt down next to him. She patted his back as he coughed and tried to catch his breath, "Maybe you should be more careful dimwit."

"That...was your fault!" He said with shark teeth and his eyes glaring at her.

She blinked, then shrugged, "I don't remember forcing you to drop tons of weights onto your neck but okkkaaayyy."

He slapped his palm to his forehead before dropping to the ground and rolling onto his back. She sighed and sat down next to him, letting him catch his breath and continuing to look up at the sky as though on instinct. Zoro opened one of his eyes and looked at the back of her head. He still couldn't understand what drew her to always look up. He got it, the stars are pretty, but he wasn't so dense as to think that was it.

"So, did you enjoy thanksgiving?" Nicole spoke snapping him out of his thoughts. She had been waiting for his breathing to soften and become less noisy before she started up a conversation.

"Yeah, what about you?"

"Of course I did, food plus booze makes me one happy camper," She laughed as he nodded and smirked.

"At least that Ero-cook is good for something." Then he started laughing along with her, which he felt comfortable doing. They were an odd pair them two. At times they would bicker and mess with one another, but other times they could just sit and enjoy each others company, and that's not even saying they didn't enjoy it when they were challenging one another.

"I say we do this every year...what do you think?" Nicole turned her head to face him and smiled.

"What, sit out here all night and half strangle me to death or have the big dinner and leave Blondie to do the cleaning?"

Nicole looked at him and her smile turned into a grin, "Both, you idiot! Well...maybe we can leave out the strangling part if you be a good little swordsman."

"Oh whatever," He closed his eyes and started to speak sarcastically, "Great, more time with the pain-in-my-ass red head."

She narrowed her eyes and flicked him in the head making him flinch, "Whatever marimo, you know you love hanging around with me. You'd be lost without me...literally!"

She laid down beside him and no more words were passed between them until the sun rose, because most of what she said, was undeniably true in his mind. He was more than happy to spend his time with that pain-in-the-ass red head...but he begged to differ about the second part...he would never admit to being lost, unless it was someone else's fault that is.

* * *

><p><strong>[AN] Review pretty pleaaasseee! Encouraging reviews motivates me to write! :D**


	14. New Arc: Time to buckle down

**[A/N] Here we go! I finally got it XD here's the start to the new arc! It's a little short but I felt like I should stop it there :D This takes place after they have entered in the grand line, so don't get confused my lovely readers lol...there are more nicole and zoro moments after this...this is when their relationship will get more...relationshippy...i can't wait! **

**Anyways, enjoy the story and PLEASE review~! I love it and it's motivation in text formation!**

* * *

><p>"What did you have to do?!"<p>

"Yeah! You can't just stop there!"

"Come on nee-san!"

"Nee-san!"

"Tell us Nee-san~!"

"Alright alright! Damn!" Nicole sighed in defeat as the kids who had gathered around her cheered and the old lady in the corner gave a chuckle, "Shut up miss Teriyaki, it isn't funny."

"What?!" The old lady gave Nicole a bewildered look and slapped her in the back of the head, "That's miss Tanayaki to you! Just because you're all grown up don't think I can't still whoop your ass for that!"

"Come at me old lady!" Nicole yelled as she held her head with one hand and shook her fist with the other. The old woman stepped forward and after a few swings at the red head, Luffy and the rest of the crew walked into the two story home. In their hands they held bags filled with groceries from town, fulfilling a favor for the old women.

Ms. Tanayaki put down her fist and her expression changed to a grin as she began helping them in the house, "Ah, you're back! I cannot thank you youngsters enough for going out to town so I wouldn't have to!" She patted Nami and Usopp on the back before glaring at Nicole, "I would've sent that rug rat herself if she wasn't so busy telling stories to the children."

"Oh whatever! I can't count how many times I helped you out when I was growing up you old hag!" Nicole snapped and rolled her eyes.

"Well I don't seem to recall you paying rent! It wasn't cheap taking care of ya's!" She argued back, "Especially since your old man decided to hand you over to me without even a warning!"

Before Nicole could interject, Nami decided to interrupt the two's bickering and change the subject, "So Nicole, what stories were you telling them?"

"They weren't just stories~!" One of the kids answered as him and the other two raced up to the pirates. There were two boys and one girl. They looked around the age of seven or eight, but thought of themselves as adults.

"They were about your adventures!"

"They are amazing!"

Ms. Tanayaki grabbed the three children by the ears and pulled them away from the group, "That's enough you rascals!"

The girl slipped out of the women's grasp and went up to the pirates with stars in her eyes, "One day I want to be a pirate just like Nami and Nicole! Well...maybe with more clothes than you guys, but just as strong!"

Nicole and Nami looked at each other before letting out a sigh in unison.

Nicole gave her reason, "It's easier to fight like this."

Nami nodded, "It's fashion little girl, you wouldn't understand."

"I'm not a little girl! I'm a sophisticated young lady!" She glared at the two and crossed her arms.

"Right right," The girls laughed at the little one before Nicole looked at the men, "So how's the village?"

"The market is great, you should have came with us Nikki-san" Sanji spoke as he lit a cigarette. the old lady gasped and slapped it out of his hand before stomping on it over and over again, "What the hell was that for lady?!"

"No smoking in this house!" She slapped the back of the blondes head and shook her own, "How rude."

He looked at her in surprise but put away his lighter with a growl, "Alright alright."

"I thought you said you grew up in the West Blue, not the grand line," Zoro directed his statement towards Nicole as he sat in a chair.

She nodded and looked at Miss Tanayaki, "I did, but it looks like the old hag decided to move...how the hell did you get into the grand line Tanayaki?"

"None of your business," She frowned.

"Okay...then why did you come to the Grand Line?"

"Reasons that I don't have to tell you!" She snapped and began putting the groceries away, "Look, I think you and your crew need to leave...I don't have room for all of ya's and I have three children to take care of."

Nicole stared at the women who's back was turned to her intently. She clicked her tongue before closing her eyes and nodding, "If that's what you want...see you later Teriyaki..." She turned around and began walking towards the door, "Let's go guys."

"Awww but I wanted to eat some of-" Luffy began to whine, but was stopped by Nami's hand grasping his ear and pulling him out of the house.

Zoro shut the door behind them and walked in the back with Nicole as the rest of the crew continued on, "What do you think that was about?"

"I don't know..." She sighed and rubbed the back of her neck, "I've been thinking about it since we came to this island and found her here...Why would she be in the Grand Line?"

"It might be good to keep an eye on her," He rested a hand on his swords, "That is if you really want to know the circumstances that brought her here."

Nicole glanced at him before looking back at the ground, "She's the same as she was back then...but there was something off.."

"You're worrying too much," He snorted and pushed her jokingly, "Don't jump to conclusions."

"I'm not, baka!" She glared at him and pushed him back, "I'm just curious. Things just aren't adding up. She's from the West Blue and has no business being in the Grand Line."

-Meanwhile-

Miss Tanayaki leaned over the counter and let out a breath, _"Out of everywhere...that brat had to dock here." _She rubbed her forehead before feeling one of the children tugging at her apron.

"Those weird guys are here again Miss Tanayaki!" She looked at the little girl strangely before she looked up, spotting the source of the kids distress.

"Sona Tanayaki...we need to talk to you privately," the two men with black suits walked in the house and closed the door behind them.

The old women gestured for the kids to go to there rooms before talking back to the men, "It isn't the time of the month for you two to be visiting me."

"That is true, but the time has come...the transaction will be made tomorrow at 3 o'clock sharp."

"What?! That isn't enough time!" She looked at them in shock and quickly walked up to them, "Please! Just a little longer! I won't be able to come up with the money in time!"

"That is the deal Sona! We have what you want...no, what you need, so give us what we want," He furrowed his brow in irritation, "Or you will perish and those kids you take care of will have no one."

Tanayaki shook her head and folded her hands together, "I'm begging you!"

"Have a good day ma'am," The two turned around and began walking towards the door, "That group of pirates was here just a minute ago correct? I'm sure they are worth a little bit of money. It shouldn't be that hard to come up with the money," They closed the door behind them and left her alone as she fell to her knees in helplessness.

She had no clue what she was going to do next...but she had to think of something fast...or else she would lose everything.

* * *

><p><strong>[AN] Well, I hoped you liked it! :D **

**Nicole: I have a feeling some shit is about to go down  
><strong>

**Me: Yeah well...shit happens  
><strong>

**Zoro: Am i going to get to fight anyone soon? If not i'm taking a nap  
><strong>

**Me: -_-' Whateever...review please!  
><strong>


	15. Capture the Night

**[A/N] Woo! Here I is with this new chapter XD I'm so glad I got it finished! I should be updating faster for now on, but i'm not guaranteeing anything since I am in my last semester of my junior year and have a shitload of work plus a job. But i am going to try my hardest! :) **

**On to the new chapter!**

* * *

><p>Nicole sat in the dark, thinking about the past few days. She had tried to go back and talk to Miss Tayanaki the day after they first encountered her, but she slammed the door in the red head's face. It frustrated her to think about it. The two women did have a strange relationship in the first place, but not one where one hated the other.<p>

She sighed and rubbed her face before she heard a few footsteps coming her way. The person sat beside her with a few clanks and she knew that it had to be Zoro, "Why aren't you asleep marimo?"

He chose to ignore the remark about his hair and laid his swords to the side, "That's what I was going to ask you."

"My mind is too active to rest," She huffed and rested her chin in her hand, leaning forward, "That old hag needs to get over herself."

"I never thought you could be bothered so much just by one single person ignoring you," He smirked as a tick mark formed on her forehead. She turned and threw her fists at him, but he caught her by her wrists, "Just calm down. It probably isn't anything personal."

"Then what would it be?" She furrowed her brows and frowned. He only shrugged as he lowered her fists to his lap.

"We can find out what's going on before the log post is finished resetting...we just need to be stealthy."

She looked at him and nodded, "I'll do it myself. You guys shouldn't have to get involved in my stuff."

"But that's what we do remember?" He gave a crooked smile as he let go of her wrists and they both stood, "We get into each others business."

"I know...but not this time Zoro," She shook her head stubbornly and jumped off of the boat.

He blinked and jumped off after her, "Well I'm coming at least."

"Do what you want...geez when did you get so nosey?"

"When I started hanging out with you, baka." He ruffled her hair and walked along side her as they traveled up the stony path. She only gave him a glare as she smoothed out her frazzled hair.

The two had gotten a lot closer with the passing time. Through defeating Captain Kuro to beating the crap out of Arlongs crew, to crossing the red line and sailing into the grand line. Even when he fought Mihawk she was there. It was horrifying for Nicole to watch as Hawkeye sliced into Zoro like it was nothing. The man was an old friend of her fathers and she was close to the man as a child, but it didn't stop him from declining Zoro's challenge.

She felt helpless back then, which was a feeling she utterly dreaded. She could only watch as Johnny and Yosaku fished the swordsman out of the water and slapped him into the small boat. She yelled out to Mihawk, but he only stared at her with those golden, soul seeing eyes and told her, her father said hello. That meant nothing to her, she wanted to see him with her own eyes and make him proud.

But then and there she wasn't thinking about her father, she was thinking about the injured man lying unconscious on the small deck of the boat.

She stitched up that wound the best she had ever stitched up anything, including her own wounds. She was freaking out to say the least. She wasn't a doctor so she could only do what she knew. She didn't want to mess up and let him die. She cared for the man too much to let something like that happen, and she would've blamed herself for the rest of her life if it did.

Luckily she was worried over nothing. She underestimated Zoro's will to live, and after sleeping it off he woke up. The relief she felt was immense, and that's when she wondered if her feelings for him was greater then just a nakama or a friend.

Now they found themselves in the grand line on the Nuesa islands, where they were trying to hunt down Miss Tayanaki, Nicole's past caretaker. When they couldn't find her anywhere in the city, Nicole grew worried. The kids were nowhere to be found either. They sat on a limb of the tall bushy tree outside of Miss Tayanaki's home, waiting just in case she showed up.

"Do you think something has happened to her?" Nicole looked down at the door and rested her head on the tree's trunk where the limb connected.

Zoro shrugged, "I'm sure she'll turn up, she just an old lady after all right?"

Nicole sighed and frowned, "But she has a knack for getting herself into trouble with that big mouth of hers."

"What, like you?" He said, gaining a quick glare from the red haired woman. She turned back in front of her as he looked at her and furrowed his brow. She was acting unusual to him, which meant she really cared for the woman.

The face she wore when she was worried was evident as he studied her expression. He had memorized how her mouth would stay straight and her bottom lip would poke out ever so slightly, you wouldn't even be able to tell unless you were looking out for it. Her eyebrows would relax, but her eyes would be focused on nothing in particular, as if in thought. It had taken him a while, but she was a hard one to read when she wanted to be.

Why he had taken the time to understand and get the woman, he had no clue himself.

He hadn't spent half as much time debunking his other nakama like he did her, but he felt the need to with her. They had spent a lot of time with each other. She would train with him, they drank and ate side by side, he would even stay with her from time to time at night as she looked up at the stars. She entranced him when she spoke about the things she would conversate about. Yes, he enjoyed their back and forth teasing and how they would get to one another, but the moments they would have when it was just the two of them were amazing.

He couldn't explain this, but he was attached to her. This was conflicting to him however, he had one goal and one goal only, and he couldn't lose focus on that. But he continued to push this thought aside.

He looked back at her and sighed. He held the top of her head and turned it towards him. She blinked and gave him a confused look, "What?"

He moved closer to her face and opened his mouth to speak, but the blush and the expression she wore on her face stopped him. He had yet to figure this one out completely, and it intrigued his curiosity. He couldn't help but smirk, "Stop, you're worrying too much."

She nodded uncomfortably, "I'm not meaning to...but okay I guess."

This made his smirk grow wider. Pigs had to be flying if Nicole was listening to what he was telling her to do. He moved his body closer to hers, and she backed up where her back was pressed against the tree, "Swordsman...w- what are you doing?"

She furrowed her brows, but her face was still a light shade of red. It was hard to see in the dark, but the light from the street lamp cast slightly over them. She didn't know how to react to his actions, and she was secretly wondering how far he was going to take it.

"I'm seeing something," He softened his smirk and raised an eyebrow at her, him now dangerously close to her. He rested a hand on the tree trunk, and the other was still on top of her head, "Is this bothering you?"

"You're in my personal bubble," She growled, frustrated with being trapped in the situation. She wasn't handling it as well as she usually would, but her mind had been somewhere else and she wasn't expecting this so suddenly, "What is so important for you to see that you have to get up all close and personal?"

"You were blushing," He stated as she looked a bit startled. His playfulness faded as he began to think. He slowly backed away and she relaxed.

"So?" She scoffed and slowly gained back her composure, looking away from him, "I thought you were..."

"Thought I was what?" He questioned as she glanced at him, only for a second.

She growled and punched him on the shoulder. They always had messed around with each other, but this time it had gotten to her a little more then it should have, "Don't play like that, it isn't funny."

He was about to speak, but something rustling behind them caused him to change focus, "Who's there?"

* * *

><p>The rest of the Mugiwara Pirates were fast asleep in their cabins as the three children sneaked on board. They quietly tip-toed down the stairs to the mens quarters and shut the latch. They all looked at each other until the middle one took a deep breath and began to yell.<p>

"WAKE UP YOU DAMN PIRATES!"

The girl turned on the lights as Sanji, Usopp, and Chopper jumped out of the bed startled while Luffy had not been awakened. They all looked around until they saw the children and began to yell, grumpy that they had been woken up by yelling.

"Will you boys calm down?!" The little girl flipped her hair and crossed her arms, "We have business to take care of! Miss Tanayaki is in trouble, and like it or not you are all going to help us save her."

* * *

><p><strong>[AN] Dun Dun DUN! :D**

**Please Read and Review :) they are all appreciated!**


	16. Shady Business and Confusion

**[A/N] Hey guys, here's your next chapter! It's a little short, but lately I haven't had time to write a ton for it so enjoy! The next few chapters should be fun :))) Btw thank you for all my reviewers! **

* * *

><p>"Who's there?"<p>

They both stared at where the noise came from until a small squirrel ran across the bushes. Nicole snickered and shook her head, "Sorry, but I don't think the squirrel can tell you it's name."

Zoro growled and shook his fist at her, "Hey, it could have been someone!"

"Yeah yeah keep believing that. Like somebody would-" She spoke, but was interrupted when a man came out of nowhere and put a napkin over her mouth. She struggled and attempted to get a hit on the man, but passed out in a matter of seconds.

"Nicole!" Zoro yelled for her just as another man popped up behind him as well. Fortunately Zoro noticed in time and drew out his swords, making the man back off and jump off of the tree.

"Ohh, so it's the swordsman!" The man grinned and clapped lightly as he landed on the ground gracefully, "You're very in tune with what goes on around you, I'm impressed. To bad you didn't catch us in time, looks like Ms. Le roux is no longer here with us."

"What?" Zoro turned around and widened his eyes at the empty space on the tree limb where she used to be. He jumped off of the limb and attacked the man, who dodged in time to miss the hit. He tried to slice him with his swords again, but the man suddenly vanished and appeared across the yard.

"Well that's no way to negotiate," The man adjusted his suit as Zoro stood.

"Give her back," The green haired swordsman demanded as he pointed a katana towards him, "Or I will cut you into a million pieces."

"I'm sorry, but I have ran out of time, so I must bid adieu," He bowed before taking something out of his pocket. It was circular and he pressed down on a button with his thumb, "She is ours now, so just forget about her and leave this island."

Zoro growled and charged towards the man, but before he could strike the man disappeared, "Come back coward!" He yelled into the air, but the area was now empty, no Nicole, no suited men...just him.

* * *

><p>"Now, tell me everything that you know children," Nami asked the three kids as the crew all gathered in the kitchen. Sanji began preparing something for them to eat as they listened to the little girl speak.<p>

"There's something wrong with Miss Tanayaki..." She said with a frown, "But there are two men that come by every once in a while...they give her something, and it makes her better!"

"They are really shady though, and it makes no sense to me that they help the old hag like that," The boy on her left acted coolly and rested his cheek on his palm, "They talk about things...things from the past...maybe there's a deal or a bet? Adults do like to bet. We think that they took her...no...I know that they took her. '"

"Exactly what would they want from her?" Usopp chirped in, intrigued with what was happening.

The boy on the right spoke, not really answering Usopp at all. In fact he was quite random it seemed, but to everyone that knew him that was the norm, "That red headed woman you guys travel with...she was just like us once, right? She was abandoned...and miss Tanayaki took her in?"

"Nicole was taken in by Tanayaki yes...but we aren't sure if she was exactly abandoned," Nami answered as Usopp shook his head.

"She wasn't abandoned at all! Her father protected her and left her in the old woman's care while he went and took on the world! He is a hero, just like my father!"

"A dad abandoning his kid is no hero!" The little girl interjected as the boy on the right put a hand on her shoulder to calm her down. Pain was written on her face, and Nami then knew the kids had to have some kind of harsh past.

"Look," Nami put a hand on the little girls shoulder, "Maybe Nicole can explain it all to you when she gets back, okay?"

"When is she going to be back?" The girl asked, "Will she help us?"

"She has to! She has an oblig-... oblig..."

"It's obligation, we went through this before we got here!" The girl facepalmed as the boy ignored it and stared off in the distance.

"Whatever...geez.."

Nami laughed, "Of course she will help...all of us will."

"This Tanayaki lady is important to our nakama, there's no question to it that we will be helping, right captain?" Sanji sat a plate of snacks on the table and inhaled the smoke from his cigarette after standing back up straight.

"Right!" Luffy nodded and grinned widely before taking a handful of the snacks.

"Leave some for the children!" Sanji growled with the cigarette still in his mouth as he kicked Luffy's face.

* * *

><p>Nicole was conscious, but she couldn't move. She could feel the man carrying her, hear his breathing, but she couldn't struggle to break free from his grasp.<p>

She opened her mouth to speak, but her voice did not break the silence of the night. Nothing came from her voice box, and it was confusing her as to what was happening. She opened her eyes slightly and could see the ground moving beneath her.

_"Why can't I move?! I need to break free...but I feel so...so exhausted..." _

Her thoughts were racing, but they soon slowed as she fell back into unconsciousness. It was a while before the man got to his destination. He handed the girl over to the next person and saluted.

"She's all yours boss."

* * *

><p>Zoro walked to the ship as slowly as possible. He couldn't believe what had happened,or he didn't want to believe. He looked up towards the night sky and sighed. If she was with him right now she would be rambling on about the stars, or they would be talking about random things in their life...or even just teasing one another. He would give anything for her to be beside him at that moment, but it wasn't possible.<p>

He had lost the enemy...and they had taken Nicole because he let his guard down.

_"That red head is the strongest woman I know...but it still shouldn't have happened in the first place...she may fall victim to kairoseki*...that's her biggest weakness if anything..."  
><em>

He had gotten to the docks and jumped on the ship. All he could do was tell his crew the truth and everything that had happened. Of course he knew they'd go after whoever took her of course, the problem was finding out who actually _did_ take her.

As soon as Zoro stepped into the room, everyone grew silent. The green haired swordsman ignored them and sauntered over to the liquor cabinet, gulping down the burning liquid.

"Zoro," Chopper piped up, "Where is Nicole?"

He didn't answer the little reindeer until he sat down by the table, "She was taken by two men in black suits. We were over by that old woman's house and was attacked."

"What?!" The entire crew looked at him with their eyes wide open.

Nami ran up to Zoro, completely baffled, "So she got kidnapped?! How did they even get a hold of her?!"

"Chemicals I guess," He answered and took a swig of his drink, "Knocked her out cold. I confronted one of them, but he took this thing out of his pocket and vanished in to thin air."

"So he just poofed?!" Usopp blinked before grabbing his hair with his hands, "Oh this is bad...really bad! Wait...where can I get one of those things?" He rubbed his chin before smirking and leaning over the table, "I say we capture these guys and check out what other equipment they have!"

Nami rolled her eyes before knocking him upside the head and putting a hand on her hip, "What's important here is getting Nicole back...it shouldn't be that hard since she can take care of herself after whatever restraints they are holding her with are released.

"Damn marimo," Sanji growled and butted heads with Zoro, "What kind of man are you if you can't even protect a woman?"

"Watch it ero-cook," The green haired man growled back, "I tried to get her back, it's not my fault that the guys know how to escape with just a press of a button! And who am I anyways? Her body guard? I don't think so!"

"Will you two cut it out!" Nami punched them both square in the heads, making Luffy and the kids laugh. She went and punched Luffy as well.

"What was that for?!" He rubbed his head and pouted as she crossed her arms.

"For laughing!"

He pointed at the three children, "But they laughed too!"

She only sighed and went back to talking about a plan. Chopper frowned and sat on the table, "I hope she's not hurt."

"It's Nicole," Luffy grinned, "She'll be fine! Now let's go find her!" He jumped up and went for the door, but Nami stopped him.

"We wait until morning...it would be too hard trying to find them in the dark." The crew all came to an agreement and decided to listen to the orange haired woman. They gave the children places to sleep and headed for their rooms, except for the swordsman of the crew. He volunteered to keep watch and headed straight for the crows nest.

As soon as he made it up he made himself comfortable on the floor, lying his katanas beside of him. It felt wrong to sleep while Nicole was missing, especially with the thought of never finding her floating in his mind. He was never one to doubt his own self, but he couldn't help the pain that stabbed at his heart when he thought of never seeing her again. The woman has plagued his thoughts and feelings, even if he didn't want her to.

It scared him that he would be so focused on her sometimes, when he should be completely focused on becoming the worlds greatest swordsman...but he had no choice but to care for her...his heart had already made it's choice.

He shook his head before crossing his arms behind his head, finally trying to get a little bit of shut eye. He opened his eyes and looked back at the stars, "We'll be there soon Nicole...try not to get into trouble wherever you are..."

He knew how she liked to run her mouth when she shouldn't.

* * *

><p><strong>[AN] Hope you liked it :) Now who's ready for the next chapter? :D**

**Nicole: Not me, I hate this shit *growls***

**Zoro: Stop letting your guard down baka.**

**Okay guys..lets calm down here XD **

**Btw Kairoseki* is the sea stone if you don't remember :P**

** See you nest time readers, feel free to review! :)**


	17. Waking Up

"Hey...wake up!"

_"...I feel like shit...who's calling me?_

"I said WAKE UP!" The man banged onto the bars that constrained the prisoners with his fists and growled, "Stupid bitch...you're debut is in two hours and you're still knocked out cold. Good thing I didn't put any money on ya." He walked away as the red haired woman crankily jolted awake. She looked around and tried to stand, but furrowed her brows when she found her wrists and ankles chained to the very wall she was resting on.

"You know, you should take that as a compliment. The only rookies that get chained up like that are the strong ones...or the more rebellious...eh, it goes either way," A young man in the cell beside her spoke, drawing her attention to the left. He glanced at her for a moment before turning his head back forward and leaning it back against the wall. He knew she was looking at the chains of his own, but he only smirked and closed his eyes.

"Well I see what that says about you...they're only on your feet," She kept a straight face, unamused by his attitude. He was tall and lean, but you could tell he was a fighter. He was dirty and bruised like many of the others she was seeing around her, but unlike the others he had a less dreary demeanor.

"Well..." He walked toward the bars in between them and looked at the woman, making her raise her eyebrow, "Unlike you, they have no idea who I am. I was just some random man they took off the streets. I've turned into a crowd pleaser, they love me! But, of course, who wouldn't?"

She clicked her tongue and rolled her eyes, "Sounds like I'm in some sick and demented circus. I'm sure your the dancing baboon that dresses up as a woman, right?"

"You got jokes huh...spirit too...I like you so I'll let you in on a little secret," He bent down to be at the same level as Nicole and lowered his voice, "Do you know how to fight?"

_"He doesn't know who I am..." _Nicole just nodded. She figured it would be best if she didn't mention her identity for the time being, just in case he was one out of many that loathed pirates.

"Good...that's a good start..." He thought for a moment before continuing to speak, "I don't exactly know what this place is, and where we are in the blue seas...all I know is they keep us all locked up down here, and when it's time they'll take us up to the top and throw us into this dome...once you there...you fight for your life...if you win you're brought back to your cell and you wait for your next fight...it's a continuous cycle."

"What?" Nicole froze, shocked for a moment before shaking her head and laughing, "You're joking right? What would be the point of that?"

He sighed, growing serious for the first time since he'd been talking to her, "The people here come watch us fight for fun. It's like a dog fight to them. They bet on who will kill the other first."

"Kill? That's fucking crazy," She seethed, not believing what was coming out of his mouth.

"It's sick, but we all do it to keep our lives," Another man from the other side of her spoke with a deep voice. When she turned to look at him, the muscular man was frowning and shaking his head, "Everyone wants to live to see the day we get out of this place."

Nicole just sat quietly, taking in what they were saying. She had defeated many opponents in her lifetime, and of course had a few close calls...but she had never killed anyone. That's what she feared the most.

"God dammit," She growled and began to pull on her chains. She attempted to use her devil fruit powers, but she only got a spark and grew tired extremely fast. The men around her gasped and began to talk. It wasn't very often they had a devil fruit user in their midst.

She was now more of an oddity than she was before...it was already unusual that they captured a women as a prisoner...they never lasted long enough.

"Young lady, you should've known by now that the chains would be made out of sea prism-stone. We can't have devil fruit users like you causing havoc," The bars to her cell opened up and a blonde headed man walked into it, swinging keys in one of his hands, "Especially you...my pretty little pirate."

The red-headed woman gritted her teeth and snapped at the man, "Who the hell are you and what business do you have kidnapping people for your sick little show you're putting on?"

The man raised his eyebrow before staring down at her fiercely, "Do not speak to me that way," He had been expecting the woman's behavior ever since he had received the news of her arrival. He was not thrilled to have to deal with her.

"I will speak to you however I want! You fuckers drugged me and chained me to a wall, and you want me to speak to you nicely?" His reaction infuriated her and she lunged forward again, "Let me out of these chains and I'll show you just how nice I can be!"

He knelt down and examined her face very closely, invading her personal space, "I am your handler, and you'll do as I say as long as you want to live."

"You disgust me..." She paused before moving her head back and headbutting the man in the forehead, making him fall back onto his behind, "I'm not anyone's dog, and I'm sure as hell not going to kill somebody for your entertainment."

He rubbed his head and blinked, shocked at the stunt the woman had pulled. He stood up and brushed himself off before growling. He placed a finger below her chin and lifted her face soit was level with his, "Being a bitch in this place isn't going to get you anywhere. You will kill for the crowds entertainment, you will be our dog, and you will behave yourself!" He brought his hand up and slapped her on her cheek, forcing her head to turn the other way, "Whether you like it or not, you will deal with it!"

Her hair shaded her face, but pure hatred was emanating from her expression. The man straightened his back and adjusted his suit before walking out of the cell and closing it behind him, "You have one more hour before you fight. I wish you good luck, Nicole." He then walked away, two guards taking his place outside of the cells.

"Well that went smoothly," The unknown man in the cell beside her laughed and snickered, "What a way to make a first impression."

"Will you shut up!" She spoke lividly, glaring at the ground, "Just shut up."

He could tell that the red headed woman was as fiery as her hair, but he knew how she felt...it was how everyone felt when they first came to be there, "So your name is Nicole...my name is Rein. I came from the North Blue way back when...where are you from?"

"...it doesn't matter where I'm from..." She sighed before looking at the man, "So..the North Blue? Is that where they picked you up at? That's a lot of trouble...especially since that's all the way across the red line."

"Yeah...but it's not like I'm the only one that was picked out of their homes...look around," He gestured for her to look up, "You see the man with the mile long beard? He's from the South Blue. The man locked up beside him is old man Hercks. He's a fisherman from the west blue...he's pretty popular around here...it is said that he used to be good friends with 'Red Haired' Shanks."

"Really?" Nicole glanced at him before giving it thought, "Shanks is a powerful man...though he is a pirate. Usually people look down on us."

"That's right...blondie did say you were a pirate huh..." Rein smirked, "I don't recognize you from any wanted posters though, so you must not be that big of a deal."

She raised her eyebrow and shook her head, "You keep believing that big shot."

"I need the young female with red hair, it says she five foot eight, approximately 148 pounds." A voice came from a man who she couldn't see, the guards were blocking her vision.

Another voice spoke up to him, then she began to hear footsteps growing closer to her cell. It was making her nervous, and for good reason.

"So, pissing off your handler, huh?" A new face appeared in front of her cell and laughed, "Stand her up boys! We need to prepare her."

Nicole's whole body froze. The uncertainty of what was going to happen next was killing her, "Rein...is this it?"

"I wish you good luck lady pirate," Rein smiled at her as the guards opened her cell and began detaching her from the wall, "Do me a favor and survive, eh? I want to see you again."

With that they walked the unwilling woman out of the cell with shackles attached to her hands and feet. She prepared herself for the worst...but she planned to do exactly what the man from the north blue told her to do...and that was to survive.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys...i'm sorry I haven't posted in forever...i've been busy :( wah...well enjoy if you're still here<strong>


End file.
